


The Missing

by Thatsoundsgay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsoundsgay/pseuds/Thatsoundsgay
Summary: Detective Haught and her team are on the case to find out why women are being kidnapped in Purgatory. The super work-focused, surfer Detective is soon distracted by Purgatory's most famous archaeologist, that causes the detective's world to be turned upside down.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 58
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wayhaught fic. It has been about 8 years since I wrote fanfic of any kind. This first chapter is a little short but it's mainly just a sneak peek of what's to come. Hope you enjoy.

The covers on the bed shifted, as an arm snaked out from under the fluffy blue comforter. The tired arm moved from side to side attempting to find the phone. Finally the slim fingers clasped around the black Samsung Note9. 

The ringing of the emergency line was the last thing anyone wanted to hear on their day off, but it was also part of the job.

“Hello?” The tired voice said into the phone. The blonde rubbed the tired from her eyes as she tried to adjust to understand the voice on the other end. 

“We need you in the office right away.”

“What’s going on?”

“We have a new case. We need the best.”

“Ok. I’ll be in soon. Have you called the others?”

“Yes. They are on their way in as we speak.”

“Ok. See you in a bit, Sir.” The blonde hung up and sat up in bed, hanging her legs over the edge. She adjusted her black tank top and ran her hands through her hair, trying to push the sleep from her body. After getting her bearings, she leaned to the night stand, picking up her badge and gun. She pulled on her black cargo pants, sliding the black belt through the loops and slipped her badge around her neck. 

“Is everything ok?” A sleepy voice came from behind her. The blonde smirked as she leaned down and gave the woman in her bed a lazy kiss on the cheek.

“I have to go to work.”

“Awe. Can I see you tonight?”

“You know I don’t do back to backs.” She said as she brushed her hair, pulling it back into a pony tail.

“Not even for me?” She said, arms wrapping around the blonde’s body.

“Sorry, babe.” Her lips softly pressed into the brunette’s. “See you next Saturday?”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

“Then it’s a date. I’ll see you next Saturday, Abby.”

“Goodbye, Detective Haught.”

With that said, the blonde picked up her gun and slipped it into it’s holster on her waist. Detective Haught pulled on her black combat boots as she exited the house with her keys in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite detective is in it now.

Walking into the police station, the air was thick and that wasn’t normal for the environment that Detective Haught had grown to love over the past 5 years of her career. 

Detective Haught leaned against her desk, waiting to find out the reason she had been called in on her day off. Neither one of her partners had arrived yet but she knew they’d be there soon. Within minutes, Detective Haught could see her partners walking towards her. 

“So, Haught, how did the date go?” A young dark-haired, muscular man looked towards the detective.

“My sister doesn’t date.” A red-headed version of Detective Haught approached and slapped the rookie on his shoulder. She looked her twin up and down and sighed, seeing that they were dressed exactly the same. “Really?”

“Oh, come on Cole, I date. Just not exclusively.”

“Rori, you sleep with a different woman every night.”

“You know my rule...”

“Yeah, yeah. No back to backs.” Jamie interrupted Nicole.

“Are you planning on coming home tonight?” Nicole said to her twin as she rolled her eyes, knowing the answer. 

“I’m planning on it.”

“Do you guys know why the reason why the captain called us in?” Jamie asked.

Nicole and Rori had been on the force long enough to know that the captain didn’t call them in for small cases. “Listen rookie, the captain doesn’t call us in for no reason, especially on our days off.”

“Do you guys think it’s something big?”

“That’s pretty much a given.” Nicole said, reaching over to fix Rori’s badge. “Must have been a good night. What’s this one’s name?”

“Abby.”

“You always did have a thing for that chick on NCIS.” Nicole gave her sister a hard shoulder check and a smirk.

“You know how I work. I always go for the girls who are named after my favorite tv characters.”

“Boss, your sister is weird.” The rookie stated, his eyebrows pulled down tightly as he was trying to figure out Rori Haught. “You guys might be twins, but you sure the hell aren’t alike.”

“Yes, she is and that is more true then you will ever know.” Nicole said as she ran her hands through her medium length hair.

“Detectives, the captain will see you now.”

“Thank you.” Nicole, Rori and Jamie walked into the captain’s office. “Captain Nedley? What’s going on?”

“Detectives, thank you for coming. We have a new case for you.”

“What’s this one about?” Nicole picked up the case file and started thumbing through it, examining what the pages in her hand.

“We have another kidnaping. 29 year old female. You are our best team. We need you to take the lead on this one.”

“Captain, are these related to the other style cases we’ve been getting lately?”

“I believe so.”

“What do we know?”

“Same as the others. M.O. is always the same.” Nicole handed Rori the case file. “I expect your team to handle this case with the upmost professionalism.”

“Captain, you know us.” Rori tried to reassure Captain Nedley.

“That’s why I said it.” Nedley leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. “We don’t know what ya’ll will be facing when you head in there. I just know, it will be tough.”

“Ouch.” Rori clutched her chest as if she were insulted.

“I don’t want anyone knowing about this case. We need all details to stay under wraps. We can’t allow them to know we’re on their case.”

“Yes, sir.” Nicole replied as she took the case file back and flipped through the pages once more. “How long has she been missing?”

“48 hours.”

“Same group? Demons?” Nicole hung her thumbs into her belt loops and leaned her back against the wall, propping her foot against it as well.

“Appears to be.”

“Ransom?”

“Yes. Husband is trying to get the money together as we speak.”

“We’ll go get started.” Nicole pushed herself off the wall and headed for the door. 

“I’m sorry for calling you in today. I know this is your first day off in two weeks but I need the best.”

“One day so someone can live? We’d give that up in a heart beat, captain.” Rori said, moving the badge around her neck.

Truth was, this wasn’t their first kidnaping case. They would do what they had to, to find the victim. As the three were leaving, Nedley got a call. He quickly stopped the group. 

“Hello?..uh huh...yes. We’ll send our homicide team down.” The captain hung up the phone. He looked at the group and shook his head.

“Captain?”

“Looks like this case is headed to homicide. They just found the victim in an empty field not far from where she went missing.”

“Who’s in charge of the case?” Nicole turned towards Nedley, her thumbs back in her belt loops.

“You are.” He said as he tossed the case file at her again. Nicole nodded and they headed for the crime scene. 

3 Days Later:

Waverly walked down the beach, the sand was warm between her toes. She watched as her 4 year old daughter ran up and down the beach. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and was warm. There was a small breeze that flowed through Waverly’s dark blonde hair to blow with the breeze. She took in a deep breathe, relaxing as she did so.

“Look, mommy!” Octavia pointed to a woman in the ocean, a surfer. She was wearing a black bikini top and army green board shorts. 

“That’s a surfer, sweetie.”

“I wanna do that!”

“Maybe in a couple of years, when you’re older.” Waverly responded to her daughter. They sat in the sand, watching as the redhead rode the waves around. Waverly couldn’t help but be attracted to her. She was beautiful. The redhead’s body was cut and toned. Waverly’s eyes wondered down her body, taking in every curve and muscle she could see.

Within 10 minutes, the surfer rode her final wave in. She collected her surf board and headed towards the parking lot. Waverly looked down at her watch, realizing she was late. “Oh, Tavi, we have to go.”

“Awe.”

“Come on. We can go get ice cream after my appointment.”

“Ooo, OK!” Waverly and Octavia headed for the outside showers to wash off the sand and salt water. 

Nicole stood at the back of her van, strapping down her surf board and turned to get her bag when she spotted Waverly washing off in the shower by the parking lot. Waverly was wearing a red and white striped bikini top and matching shorts that stopped mid thigh. Nicole’s eyes slowly snaked up Waverly’s body, from her thighs to her flat stomach and then to her face. A smile fell across Nicole’s lips as she realized how amazing Waverly’s eyes were.

Feeling eyes on her, Waverly looked around spotting the source. Nicole quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught looking. Waverly smiled and helped Octavia finish washing off. Waverly helped Octavia change into her dry clothes, putting a jacket around the little girl’s shoulders. She quickly got dressed herself.

Nicole went back to what she was doing before she got distracted. She stripped off her board shorts, revealing neon green bikini bottoms. She had no problem stripping down in the parking lot, considering what her previous job had been. 

Waverly couldn’t help but watch as she walked to her car. She couldn’t help but take notice to the black tribal rose Nicole had on her right shoulder blade. Waverly took in the view, wondering about the tattoo. 

As Waverly and Octavia walked passed, Nicole heard something fall to the ground. Nicole pulled on her tan tank top and camo shorts. She pulled her badge around her neck and turned around. She quickly spotted something shiny on the ground. Nicole gently pulled the item into her hands. It was a set of keys. She looked around the parking lot, trying to find the beauty that they belonged too. Nicole finally spotted Waverly standing at her car, looking frantically for her keys. 

Nicole jogged over to Waverly’s bright red jeep. “Excuse me? I think you may have dropped these.” Nicole held the keys out, not wanting to freak Waverly out.

“Oh my god! Thank you! You are such a life saver!” Waverly softly took the keys from Nicole’s grip, a soft smile formed across Waverly’s lips as it was met with one from the beautiful red head in front of her.

“No problem, ma’am.”

“Please, call me Waverly.” Waverly spotted Nicole’s name on her badge. “Thanks again, Officer.”

“Nicole.”

“Well, thank you, Nicole.”

Nicole looked down at Octavia and knelt down to the child’s level. “Hi sweetie, what’s your name?”

“I’m not allowed to talk to strangers.”

“That’s very good advice. You should always listen to your mommy.”

“It’s ok, Sweetie. You can talk to the officer.”

“My name is Cole.” Nicole bent down lower to Octavia’s height, which wasn’t too far from her own mother’s.

“Hi. I’m Octavia Nimwae Sky Earp!.” The little girl blurted out. The laughter of the two adults soon followed.

“That’s a very pretty name.” Nicole gently smiled at the child before her. 

“Are you really a cop?”

“Yup. I’m a detective.”

“Wow! And you surf too?”

“Yup. You take good care of your mommy, ok? Don’t let her lose her keys again.” Nicole said as she put a hand on the small child’s shoulder. “Promise me, ok?”

“Ok.” The young girl nodded. “I promise.”

Nicole stood up and smiled at Waverly. “I should be going.”

“I’m not one for doing this, but would you like to get coffee sometime?” Waverly shyly asked before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

“I’d love too.” Nicole gave her the sexiest smile that she could muster. Truth was, she wasn’t good at this whole flirting thing. She hadn’t even considered flirting with someone in over 4 years and she was nervous as hell.

“Ok.” Waverly said with an excited smile. Waverly handed Nicole her business card, her hand brushed Nicole’s, sending a jolt of electricity through her that she had never felt with anyone else before. 

Nicole pulled out one of her business cards and wrote her cell phone number on the back. “Here’s my number. Give me a call whenever you’d like to get together.”

“I will, Detective...” Waverly looked down at the business card. “Haught.”

“It was nice to meet you, Octavia.”

“Nice to meet you too, Cole.”

“It was really nice to meet you, Waverly.”

“You too, Nicole.”

Nicole walked back towards her van and glanced over her shoulder towards the woman she had just met. “I meant it! I want that cup of coffee!” She yelled towards her with a toothy grin. She climbed into the driver’s seat of her van. She looked over the business card, not paying attention to anything on it but Waverly’s number. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Waverly’s number.

“Hello?”

“Is tonight too soon for coffee?”

“Nicole?”

“Yes.”

“I think tonight is perfect. Where would you like to go?”

“Meet me at Mel’s diner? 7PM?”

“That sounds great.”

“Ok. See you tonight.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Nicole sat in Mel’s, watching each person as they walked through the door. It was 7:30 and Waverly still hadn’t shown. Nicole didn’t know why she was even there. Nicole hadn’t dated in 4 years, not since the death of her long time girlfriend.

Nicole took a drink of her coffee and placed a $10 on the table. In the half hour she had been there, she had gone through 6 cups of coffee. She wasn’t a big consumer of caffeine and she had told herself after each cup that it would be her last, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. Something about Waverly that made Nicole want to wait but it was now 7:45 and Waverly was no where to be found. Nicole let out a defeated sigh and headed for the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, little bit of a surprise there with Nicole having a twin and not being the one who sleeps around haha. I know I just posted the teaser but I figured you guys would enjoy an actual chapter. 
> 
> upcoming: Where's Waverly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds out what happened to Waverly

Nicole approached her baby blue Harley Davidson motorcycle, slipping the key in the lock of the saddlebag, she heard a familiar voice yelling her name from a distance.

“Nicole!” Waverly ran as fast as her short frame would carry her, trying to catch Nicole before she left. Her feet were hitting the pavement, her heart beating in rhythm with her feet as she ran towards the red head.

Nicole turned around to see Waverly running towards her. “Waverly?” Confusion set in. It was now 8:00 PM and this beautiful girl was yelling her name and running straight for her. Was it a dream? Nicole sure hoped it wasn’t. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry I’m late.” Waverly huffed out in between breathes, her hands propped up on her hips as she bent over to try and catch her breath. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s arms and raised them above her head. 

“I didn’t think you were coming.” Nicole leaned against her bike, wondering what was going on and if it were worth it to stay.

“I’m so sorry. I had an emergency at work and had to go in. Please tell me you got my voicemail?” Waverly continued to breath heavy, trying to fill her lungs with the air that they had so desperately missed. 

“I don’t believe so...” Nicole pulled out her phone of her jacket pocket and shook her head.

“You didn’t get it? Did I dial the wrong number?” Waverly pulled out her phone and Nicole placed her hand on top of Waverly’s to stop her.

“I didn’t get it because my phone was off.” Nicole said with an embarrassed laugh. God, she was already messing things up. She knew she would. She always did. “So, you didn’t stand me up?”

“Now, why would I go out of my way to give you my number, just to stand you up? And to be honest, I would be the dumbest woman on the planet to not show up for our date. You...look absolutely breathtaking.” Waverly stepped closer to Nicole, running her hand down the middle of Nicole’s chest “I would still really love to get coffee with you tonight.”

“Well, I’ve had my fill of coffee for the night, maybe even the year, but I would really like to have dinner with you.” Nicole said shyly. This wasn’t something Nicole was use too. She wasn’t sure where she was finding all this new found courage but she also knew this wasn’t an opportunity she was willing to let slip away.

“I’d really like that.” Waverly said, a soft smile formed across her lips. She couldn’t believe that Nicole had waited 45 minutes for her.

“Ok. Shall we?” Nicole held out her hand and Waverly willingly took it. Their fingers interlocked and Nicole couldn’t help but notice how well their hands fit together. Waverly, on the other hand, was just happy that her sweaty palms weren’t creeping Nicole out. The two walked hand in hand into the diner and sat at the table Nicole had previously been.

“What do you recommend for dinner?” Waverly asked as Nicole pulled out the chair for her.

Nicole sat opposite of Waverly so that she could stare into the eyes that spoke to her soul.“Well, one of my favorite things is nachos with hot sauce.”

“Ok. I think I love you.” Waverly said with a chuckle. “It’s one of my favorite things too.”

“Is this one of those times that you’re just saying that because it’s my favorite?” Nicole teased as she played with the smaller woman’s fingers.

“No, really. One of my favorites.” Waverly smiled as Nicole pulled Waverly’s hand to her mouth and kissed each finger. She didn’t know what it was about this mysterious woman but she knew if Nicole asked for anything right now, Waverly wouldn’t be able to say no.

Nicole smiled with a nod and gestured for the waitress to come over to quickly place an order nachos. “So, tell me, what kind of work do you do that would cause you to almost miss out on this wonderful date?”

“I am an archeologist. I love the dead stuff.” Waverly stated with a hefty laugh. 

“An Archeologist, huh?” 

“Yup! I speak 4 languages fluently and 5 others I have almost learned. One of my favorite things is uncovering an artifact and being able to read what is written on it when no one else can.”

“Would ya look at that? I’m on a date with not only a beautiful woman but a brilliant woman.”

“I own Purgatory Archeology, you know.”

“Wait. You’re Waverly EARP? THE Waverly Earp?”

“I prefer just Waverly.” Waverly shelled up as she wasn’t sure how Nicole was going to take the news. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when I met you?”

“It was actually on the business card I gave you.”

“Yeah, I didn’t look at anything on that card, other than your number.” Nicole said, taking a sip of her Sprite.

“I also didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to intimidate you. But seeing as you are a detective, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

“Oh, it’s intimidating as hell.” Nicole stated with smiled. “But, I kind of like it.”

“You do?” Nicole’s statement took Waverly by surprise. “Most people don’t like a smart girl.”

“Oh, I definitely do.” Nicole arched an eyebrow with a big grin across her face.

A big smile fell across Waverly’s face, stretching ear to ear. Nicole was the first girl Waverly had come across that actually liked the fact she owned Purgatory Archeology. “Tell me about your job?”

“I’m a detective with the Purgatory Police Department.”

“I know that much, but what do you do?”

“I work homicide and kidnaping.”

“Sounds like a horrible job.”

“It’s not so horrible when you can bring a child home to her parents. That’s what we live for.” Nicole smiled, remembering all the good that her and her team do.

“How did you get into the police force?”

“A previous job led me to it.”

“How did you get into kidnaping and homicide?”

“I...” Nicole choked on her words. She softly cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about it.” Waverly reached across the table and took Nicole’s hand in hers to reassure her that it was ok.

“No. It’s ok. My ex was a homicide detective. When she passed away, my sister and I took over her case and it just kind of stuck.”

“Your sister is a detective too?”

“Yes. There’s something you should know.”

“What’s that?”

“I have a sister...” Nicole started to put her walls back up but with one look of the woman sitting across from her, they quickly came back down.

“You’ve told me already.” 

“An identical twin sister.”

“Wait. There’s two of you?” Waverly bit her bottom lip with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Well, isn’t this my lucky day.”

“Oh, she may look like me but we’re completely different.”

“How so?”

“Um...I probably shouldn’t be telling you this.”

“You don’t have too.”

“No. It’s ok.” Nicole cleared her throat. “For some reason I feel like I can tell you anything.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Um...well my girlfriend passed away 4 years ago in a car accident. I haven’t dated since. Rori’s girlfriend was murdered 6 years ago and she has slept with someone different every night since.” Nicole softly confessed their pasts, red had started to rush up the back of her neck and up onto her cheeks. 

“I’m your first date in 4 years?” 

“Well...yeah.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“After 4 years, why did you ask me? And then I was 45 minutes late, why did you wait for me?”

“When I saw you on the beach, I thought you were beautiful and then you talked to me, I melted. All I wanted to do was talk to you more.”

“Since we’re being honest here, I should tell you. Octavia and I watched you surf for about 10 minutes.”

“You were watching me?”

“Not in a creepy stalker way, I promise.”

“I don’t know...I might have enjoyed that.” Nicole flashed Waverly her sexiest smile as Waverly ate the last nacho. “Would you care to go for a walk with me?”

Waverly nodded slowly and smiled. “I was just thinking the same thing. I’d love too.”

Nicole and Waverly walked down the road, admiring the shimmer of the lights from the store fronts. “How long have you been in Purgatory?”

“My entire life.” Waverly said as she pulled her jacket around her tighter.

“Really?”

“You know, for a detective, I would have expected you to do a background check on me.”

“I could have but that would take away all the mystery.”

“Mystery?” Waverly smiled. “And what have you uncovered?”

“Exactly what I thought. You’re sweet and sexy. You don’t act like all the other rich people in this town. You do have this mystery about you though.”

“Do I?” Waverly stopped in her tracks and smiled at Nicole.

Nicole paused and looked towards Waverly. “Yes, but I love it.”

The two shared a genuine smile before starting their walk again. They continued to talk about anything and everything. After 30 minutes, they approached a small boathouse. It was slightly ran down but had a beautiful view of the lake. Nicole and Waverly sat on the beach, staring out at the water as the moon sparkled across the rippling surface.

Nicole couldn’t pay attention to the lake as she thought Waverly was more beautiful. She noticed a slight shiver go through Waverly’s body. Nicole slipped out of her leather jacket and softly wrapped it around Waverly’s shoulders. “Here. Don’t need you getting a cold or anything.”

“What about you?” Waverly asked, ready to give Nicole her jacket back.

“I’ve been in much less clothes than this, in far worst conditions.”

“Well, look who’s being all mysterious now?”

“No mystery. All you have to do is ask.”

“I like a little mystery myself.” Waverly looked at her watch and let out a long sigh. The only thing she disliked about being a single mother was the fact that she always had a curfew. “I should be getting home soon. The sitter gets moody when I’m not home before sunrise.”

“I’d fire her. She doesn’t seem like she knows how to have fun.” Nicole said with a laugh.

“I would, but she’s my mother.” Waverly laughed.

“Oooh...that is quite a predicament.” Nicole stood up and held out her hand to Waverly. “We should be getting you home then.”

“I think you’re right.” Nicole pushed herself up and offered her hand to Waverly. Waverly met her with a sweet smile and gently took Nicoles’s hand. They started their walk back to the diner, hand in hand.

As they approached Waverly’s bright red jeep, she sighed. Nicole turned to face Waverly, taking both of her hands in her own.“Hey, what’s wrong? How can I turn that frown back into that amazing smile that makes my heart melt.” Nicole’s eyes widened. She felt a heat rush over her neck and into her cheeks.

Waverly leaned her head onto Nicole’s chest, listening to the heart beating underneath.“I really don’t want this night to end.”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Waverly looked up at the taller woman and smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

“Dinner at my place? I’ll cook.”

Waverly nodded. “So, you’re a detective and you cook?”

“Quite good at it. Shall I pick you up around 6?”

“That works.”

Nicole stepped forward and leaned in, looking towards Waverly’s lips, her eyes were asking the younger woman for permission. Waverly met her half way and softly pressed her lips against Nicole’s. “Goodnight, Waverly.”

“Goodnight, Nicole.” Waverly smirked, softly biting her bottom lip. She slipped into the front seat of her car and slowly pulled away.

Nicole watched as Waverly pulled away and she headed for her bike. Nicole quickly started to laugh, realizing her keys were in the jacket that Waverly was still wearing. Nicole smiled and started the walk home as it started to rain.

Nicole heard a small ring and gently answered her phone. “Hello?”

“Cole? Where are you?” Rori asked.

“Walking home.”

“Where’s your bike? It’s pouring rain.”

“It’s in the parking lot at Mel’s.”

“Why aren’t you in it? And why were you at Mel’s?”

“I was at Mel’s for dinner and I gave my jacket to the girl I was with, which has my keys in the pocket.”

“Were you on a date?” The excitement that came from Rori’s voice could be felt through the phone and Nicole’s smile widened. 

“Maybe.”

“What?! Oh my god! You went on a date!” Rori laughed. “Where did you meet her?”

“At the beach today.”

“Awesome. Do you want me to come get you?”

After much thought, Nicole’s hand brushed across her lips and she smiled. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because, it’s a beautiful night.” Nicole said with a giddy laught, looking to the sky and spinning around the in the rain before hanging up and continuing the 15 mile walk to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof. I'll be honest, I thought about having her get kidnapped but way too early for that. While this is a bit of slow start, things are going to get interesting. I will be honest, I already have 16 chapters completed plus a super emotional one later in the story. Stick it out, gentleladies and gentlemen, things are gonna get dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely couple sadly haven't gotten the date or time to see each other due to Nicole's case load.
> 
> We get a little bit of backstory on Jamie and the twins. 
> 
> Nicole has a super bad day at work and gets a bit drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are. Another installment. Hope y'all enjoy! Sorry I suck at Smut scenes and can't bring myself to write them no matter how much I want them in my stories lol.

Nicole sat at her desk, flipping through the text messages on her phone. Due to their busy work schedules, Nicole and Waverly hadn’t been able to see each other in almost two weeks, but it hadn’t stopped them from texting, calling and e-mailing each other non-stop. Nicole felt horrible about having to cancel their date at her house but she had been called in for another case. Nicole smiled as she had a new message from Waverly.

“Hey sexy. When can I see your beautiful smile again?”

“Maybe tomorrow. I’ll be working late on this case. I think we may be close to solving it.”

“I can only hope. Is this what it’s like to date a detective?”

“No. Usually we’re 9-5 like the rest of the world. But seeing as these are kidnapping, Rori and I stay late. We have to bring them home, no matter what.”

“Oh.”

“Is this going to be an issue?” Nicole set the phone down in front of her as she worried about losing another relationship due to being a detective. She began to fidget as her heart pounded in her chest. 

“Only if we keep going 2 weeks without seeing each other.”

“So, are we officially dating?” Nicole typed out and erased at least 4 times before she sent her message, but she wanted to clarify.

“I would like to be official.”

“I would like that too.”

“Nicole, we have to go.” Rori said from behind her sister. Nicole looked up from her phone, just long enough to make eye contact with her sister. Her hand gripped tightly down on her sister’s shoulder.

“Oh. Alright. One second.” Nicole quickly sent Waverly a message. “G2G. Work calls.”

“Ok. Please be careful.”

“I promise. Text me when you get home tonight.” Nicole sent before walking out of the office. Rori stared at her sister. “What?”

“What do you mean, what? Every time I see you, you’re on that phone with her.”

“So what?”

“I’ve never seen you like this...” Rori looked down. “Not since Jordan.”

“Yeah, well it’s been 4 years, Rori. Jordan wouldn’t have wanted me to be alone.”

“I know that, but you refused to date for 4 years. Now all of a sudden, you can’t get enough of this girl.”

“For the last 4 years, you’ve been pushing me to date and now that I’ve found someone, you’re giving me shit?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Trust me, I won’t. Nothing hurts more than having your girlfriend die.”

“You act like I don’t know how it feels.”

“Sometimes I think you forget.” Nicole threw her arms in the air, shrugging passed her twin but Rori's hand gripped into Nicole's bicep, pulling her back to the conversation.

“There is no forgetting, Cole. The pain is always there. So don’t give me that crap!”

Nicole sighed and hugged Rori. “I’m sorry. I know you miss M as much as I miss Jor.”

“I’m sorry too." Rori cleared her throat and pushed her sister away with a slap to the chest. "So, when am I going to meet this new girlfriend of yours?”

“Never. You know too much incriminating stuff about me.”

“Oh, you mean stuff like you masterba...” Nicole’s hand quickly covered Rori’s mouth.

“Now, that’s quite enough out of you.”

“Awe. You’re the boring twin.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Are you going to finally have a 2nd date with this girl?”

“I...”

“Detectives, we have a new case. That girl that went missing, we found her.” Officer Lonny interrupted. 

“Where?”

“In the woods. Looks like she’s been there a few days.”

“There’s no way this is the group we’re after. They don’t kill their victims this quick.” Nicole replied. She was obviously upset they weren’t able to save the latest victim, they didn’t even have a chance to save her.

“The family refused to pay...” Jamie spoke from behind Nicole and Rori.

“This is the 2nd victim in two weeks! We have never lost before!” Nicole said, obviously shaken over the whole ordeal.

“Cole, it happens. Its part of the job.”

“It doesn’t happen for us! We’re the best, damn it!”

“Maybe we’re losing our touch...” Rori softly spoke, not wanting to upset the older twin.

“No! I’m catching these bastards.” Nicole pulled her gun from her holster and cocked it.

“Nic. We’re off the clock.” Jamie voice trembled seeing his partner so aggressive.

“Listen rookie, we’re never off the clock.”

“Cole, come on. We’ll get back to work in the morning. Come on, let’s go to the bar, talk about the case and have a couple drinks. What do you say?”

“As long as we’re working on the case, fine.”

“Ok. Good.” Rori put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, causing Nicole to sigh. “I know this is bothering you, but you can’t let it get to you, sis. We’re the best and we’re going to catch these bitches and you know it.”

“But we’ve let two women die, Rori.”

“I know. It never gets easy. We just wont let anyone else die. Now, put your gun away and let’s go get a drink.”

“Fine.” Nicole looked at Jamie. “You coming, Rookie?”

“Really?”

“Of course. You might be the rookie, but you’ve always been our friend.” 

Jamie smiled. “Let’s go.”

The Local Bar was the hot spot for cops and detectives. It’s where a lot of them went to ask for help on cases, to talk with their partners about cases or to just hang out. It wasn’t fancy but it hit the spot.

Nicole walked to the table, holding a tray with 6 shots of vodka on it. She sat the tray on the table and sat down. She picked up one of the shots and held it up. “To Jordan.”

Rori held hers up. “To M.”

And Jamie followed. “To my dad.”

All three touched glasses and then downed the shots. Nicole and Rori weren’t the only ones sitting at the table who had lost someone. That’s how they met Jamie. Their first year on the job, they reported to a homicide and met the son of the man who had been murdered, Jamie.

Jamie was angry and wanted justice for his father’s death but Nicole and Rori had talked him into the joining the force and focusing all this angry into catching the bad guys. They had been friends since that day. 4 years later, Jamie was assigned to their department at their request.

“Nic, tell me about this new girl in your life?” Jamie nudged his friend.

“Her name is Waverly...” Nicole was giddy at just saying her name. She shyly brushed a piece of hair back out of her face, a blush forming upon her cheeks. 

“And she’s rich as all hell!” Rori quickly interrupted. 

“You mean Waverly Earp?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. Small world.” Jamie said, pulling out his phone and texting Waverly.

“Wait, who are you texting?” Nicole grabbed his phone and read the text. “You know Waves?”

“Of course I do. She’s like my sister. We grew up together. Our families are really close.”

Rori started laughing, not believing the events that were unfolding in front of her. “This calls for a celebration! And drinks!” Rori left the table to go get more drinks.

Nicole looked at her phone as it rang. It was Waverly. “Hello?”

“Hey. I didn’t know Jamie was your partner.”

“Yeah, him and Rori.”

“So you’re the tough bad-ass bitches he’s always talking about?”

“Uh..I guess. Did you make it home safe?”

“Yes. I ‘m home. Thanks for asking, Cole.”

“How did work go?” Nicole softly asked, her finger running around the rim of her Salty Dog drink. The case was still bothering her.

“It was boring.” Waverly could tell something was wrong. Nicole didn't have the same upbeat voice she always did. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Cole, something’s wrong. What is it?”

“I had a really, really bad day at work today.”

“What happened?”

“I can’t talk about it.”

“I understand.”

“It’s not that I don’t want too, it’s just that I can’t.”

“I know. It’s ok.”

“I wish I could see you.” Nicole’s voice told Waverly how much she wanted her. How much she needed her. 

“I wish you could too, babe. I miss you...”

“Can I call you later? I’m not really in the mood to talk right now.”

“Of course. Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah. I just need some time to process what's happened.”

“Ok. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Good night, Waves.”

“Night, Cole.”

Nicole put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Jamie. “You shouldn’t have said you didn’t want to talk to her.”

“I know.” Nicole chest rose and fell as she let out a sigh. “I didn’t want her to know I’m out getting drunk right now.”

“You’re not drunk...not yet!” Rori said as she put 4 double shots in front of Nicole. 

“Dude, Ror. I can’t drink this much. I wont be walking out of here.”

“That’s why I already called the cab.” Rori rubbed her hands together with a devilish smile on her face. She finally decided on the shot she wanted and quickly downed it.

Nicole looked at hers and shrugged, giving in. She picked up the Jagger. She held it to her lips and quickly tossed back the drink. Between the shot she had just done and the two prior and her drink, Nicole was starting to feel the affects of the drinks, but at the same time she was no longer feeling the guilt from the case. Realizing this, Nicole did another shot.

Within the hour, the three friends were all drunk. Rori had left with a girl she had met at the bar and Nicole put Jamie in the cab. She might have been drunk, but she wasn’t drunk enough not to know her way home but before she knew it, she was standing on Waverly’s door step.

Nicole stumbled down the hall and softly knocked on the penthouse door. Waverly flipped on the porch light and opened the door, pulling her robe tightly around herself, having been woke up by the knock. “Cole? It’s 3 in the morning. What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry...I just wanted to see you.”

“Are you drunk?”

Nicole laughed and nodded her head yes. “No.”

“Ah. I see. You must have had a really bad day.”

“Yeah, it was bad.”

“Waves, who is it?” A strong female voice asked from behind Waverly.

“Nicole.” Waverly whispered towards the other woman. 

“I should go...” Nicole said, not realizing Waverly had company over.

“Wait, why?”

“You have a date...”

“No! No,that’s my sister, Wynonna.”

“Ooh. Don’t I feel like an ass?” Nicole went to move but stumbled and Waverly caught her.

“You didn’t drive here, did you?” Nicole shook her head. “Then how did you get here?”

“I walked.” She didn’t even bother to tell her that she had gotten her address from a drunk Jamie. 

“Well, why don’t I drive you home?” Nicole nodded. “Give me a second to get my purse.” Waverly grabbed her keys and shoes and helped Nicole into her car. Within a few minutes they were pulling up to Nicole’s house. 

Waverly helped Nicole into the house and into her room. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed, her head was spinning. “I’m sorry, Waves.”

“I wanted to see you, so it’s ok. Where do you keep your pajamas?” Waverly asked, looking through a couple drawers. Nicole pointed to the bottom drawer. “Bottom drawer for the pjs?”

“You end the night in them so I figured that was the best stop for them.”

“Huh...that actually makes sense.” Waverly shrugged and grabbed a pair of blue pajama shorts out of the drawer with a matching button up shirt. She stepped in front of Nicole. “I’m going to help you, ok?”

“Ok.”

Waverly’s hands slowly slipped into Nicole’s leather jacket, sliding around her shoulders, pushing the jacket from her body. Waverly smiled as she felt how toned and strong Nicole’s shoulders were. 

“I really missed you.” Nicole’s hand met Waverly’s. 

This caused Waverly’s smile to get bigger. “I missed you too. So much.” Waverly slipped Nicole’s shirt off. Her hands examined Nicole’s upper body. She soon spotted a scar on Nicole’s stomach, which she hadn’t noticed before. “Tell me about this.” Waverly’s finger slid across Nicole’s 4 inch scar.

“I was stabbed about 7 years ago while on the job.”

“Did you save the victim?”

“I got stabbed so Rori could get out of the building with the girl.”

Waverly ran her finger over another scar. “And this one?”

“6 years ago, I was shot.”

“On the job?”

“Yes. That’s when Rori and I moved here.”

Waverly closed the small space between herself and Nicole, straddling her hips. Her hands never left Nicole’s body. “I’m really glad you did.”

“I’m happy I did too. Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?”

“I think that’s the one compliment you haven’t given me in the last two weeks.” Waverly’s hand softly caressed Nicole’s cheek. 

“It was the first thing I noticed about you. I love your eyes.” Nicole’s hands pressed into Waverly’s hips. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly brushed her thumb over Nicole’s lips and smiled as Nicole kissed her thumb. “Then why am I helping you get undressed?”

“I just figured you couldn’t keep your hands off me. Who am I to argue with having your hands on my body?” Nicole winked at Waverly. “How long can you stay?”

“As long as you want. Tavie is with my mom for the night. Do you want me to stay?”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Ye...”

Waverly leaned down, stopping Nicole’s words with a searing kiss. Nicole couldn’t control the moan that escaped her lips as Waverly’s tongue slipped passed into her mouth, fighting for space. Since the day they met, the physical attraction had been more than either thought possible but over the last two weeks, the emotional connection the two had made, made this decision even easier for Waverly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets Rori and learns about Rori and Nicole's pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little bit since I last posted(couple weeks, I think). I am in the middle of finishing my first novel in hopes of having it published by Christmas or early next year and school just started with me in 6 classes. Good times. But bare with me. I will update as I can! Hope you enjoy!

Nicole rolled over in bed, yawning loudly as the events from the night prior flowed through her head. Nicole’s arm hit the empty side of the bed, which quickly caused her to wake up fully. She inhaled deeply and smiled as she smelled cooked bacon.

Waverly stood at the granite counter going through the oak cabinets. She was wearing nothing but one of Nicole’s green button up pajama tops. She had already made eggs, bacon and toast and was now looking for the coffee. She reached into the cabinet and pulled down a coffee can. As she opened it, she quickly realized it was something other than coffee.

Nicole walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Waverly. “Hey sexy. It smells amazing in here.”

Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms and kissed her. “Good morning.”

“How long have you been up?”

“For about an hour. I was going to make you coffee but...” Waverly turned and grabbed the can. “I found this instead.”

Nicole sighed and sat on the counter, the shirt she was wearing barely covered her thighs. “I guess I should tell you...”

“What is this stuff?” Waverly flipped through the dog tags, pictures and purple hearts.

“It’s a military I.D. can. When you go on missions, you take this can with you. You hide it somewhere safe, somewhere where if you get hurt, someone will know where to find it and can take it back to your family. When you are on missions, you didn’t want to have anything that could get found because you didn’t want these guys going after your families or loved ones.”

Waverly pulled out a pair of beat up dog tags. She ran the tip of her thumb across Nicole’s engraved name. A small amount of blood could be seen inside the letters. “These are yours?”

Nicole nodded. “The can is mine. Before we moved here, Rori and I were in the military.”

“I’ve never heard of the I.D. cans before.”

“Special forces/ Black Ops are the main groups who use them.”

“You two were Black Ops?”

“Something like that. We were part of a female team called The Black Roses.”

“That’s why you have a tattoo of a black rose on your shoulder?”

“Yes. Rori and our partner both have one as well.”

“I’ve never heard of a Black Ops female team.”

“You wouldn’t. We were the first. We were the best. The government didn’t want the public to find out. If they had known women were being put in dangerous gun fights, they would have had an uproar on their hands.”

Waverly pulled out the two purple hearts and a bronze star. “And what about these?”

“Remember those scars we were talking about last night? That’s how I got those.”

Waverly scanned the picture of Nicole, Rori and another girl. They were in complete tactical gear. Rori had her arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist with her chin resting on her shoulder. “Was this your team?”

“Half of it.” Nicole looked at the picture, a tear welling in at the corner of her eye. She hadn’t looked at that picture since the night the team disbanded. “We were part of a 7 person team with a group of 4 guys called the Black Skulls.”

“Who’s the girl?”

“That’s Morgan. Rori’s girlfriend.”

“The one who was murdered?”

“Yes.” A tear slid down Nicole’s cheek as she became mesmerized by the photo in her hand.

“How?”

Nicole pushed the shirt from her right shoulder, revealing the bullet scar. “She was trying to save me.” Nicole handed the picture back to Waverly. It had been a long time since she had recalled that night. A night she longed to forget.

“What did you guys do?”

“We were an extraction team. We rescued kidnaped victims at any costs.”

“Any costs?”

“Simply put, our motto was Give your life so they could have one more day...Morgan gave hers...” Nicole looked down, more tears had started to fall and she got choked up thinking about it. “And in a way, Rori did as well. I don’t know if she ever truly forgave me.”

Waverly set the can down and approached Nicole, standing between Nicole’s legs. She softly lifted Nicole’s chin with her finger. “Everything you’ve been through and you’re still saving lives? You’re amazing.”

“You’re not mad I didn’t tell you?”

Waverly smiled, shaking her head and kissed Nicole. Waverly’s hand slowly moved up the outside of Nicole’s thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. “Baby, everyone has a past. We all hide things that were traumatic for us...” Nicole’s lips met the side of Waverly’s neck, softly sucking and nibbling. Nicole’s hands played with the buttons on the front of Waverly’s shirt as Waverly tilted her head and gave Nicole more access to the skin she was being so careful with.

Rori’s bedroom door swung open and she walked out, rubbing her eyes. She yawned as she reached over, opening the refrigerator. She stood straight up and stopped what she was doing. She peaked around the door, seeing that Waverly’s shirt was half way around her shoulders. “Come on! I eat on that counter!”

Nicole and Waverly quickly stopped what they were doing and Waverly buttoned up her shirt. “Crap.” Nicole said under her breathe.

“I guess you guys do too!” Rori spoke between breaths as she started to laugh.

Nicole smacked herself on the forehead and jumped off the counter. “Waverly, this is my sister. Rori, this is Waverly.”

Waverly shook Rori’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Rori’s eyebrow perked as she gently kissed Waverly’s hand. She looked Waverly over and then looked at Nicole. “Damn! She’s smokin’!”

Nicolerolled her eyes. “Excuse my sister. She doesn’t exactly think with her head.”

“Cole is just cranky that I interrupted.” Rori looked Waverly over once more. “Not that I blame her.” Rori winked at Waverly. Waverly pulled her hand from Rori’s and quickly grabbed Nicole’s. 

Nicole grabbed a piece of toast and threw it at Rori and hit her in the head with it. “Hey! This one’s off limits.”

Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s waist and leaned her head against Nicole’s. “You bet your ass I am.” She smiled towards Rori. “Sorry, I’m taken.”

“That’s a shame.” Rori popped a blueberry in her mouth. “So, other than sex, what do you two have planned for today?”

“I don’t know. Maybe just hang out around here? Maybe teach Waves how to surf?”

“Sounds fun.”

“God, you two already sound like an old married couple. Guess I shouldn’t expect anything less from my boring ass sister.” Rori looked towards Waverly. “When you want a good night in the sack, come see me.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I was pretty satisfied last night.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek, pulling herself closer to Nicole’s body. “And this morning." Waverly smirked and winked at Nicole. "And hopefully, I can be satisfied a bit more before I have to get home.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear, causing a chill to roll through her body and into her core.

“Your loss.” Rori wasn’t interested in Waverly, she was only doing it to get under Nicole’s skin. Rori smiled and headed back to her bedroom.

Nicole let out a loud groan. “She always does that! I swear she does it to piss me off.”

“Calm down. I thought it was cute how you told her to back off.”

“Didn’t want to get too protective there but...”

“But, I’m taken, so you had every right too.”

“Thank you for last night.” Nicole wrapped both arms around the smaller girl and pulled her hips towards her while giving her a passionate kiss. 

Waverly smirked and bit her lower lip. “I think I should be the one saying thank you for last night. I don’t think I have ever gotten so turned on before.”

Nicole smiled. “I meant for bringing me home. The case I was working on got to me yesterday so the three of us went and got drunk. I didn’t realize Rori had come home last night. Ooh! I hope Jamie got home safe!”

“You got Jamie drunk?”

“He’s a fun drunk.” Nicole said with a chuckle to her voice.

“Oh, I bet he is. How long have you known Jamie?”

“About 4 years.”

“How is it that I haven’t met you before?”

“I’m not sure.” Nicole shrugged. “The rookie doesn’t really hang out with us much. We go to the bar after work sometimes but that is about it.”

“Has your sister always been like that?”

“Uh...yes.” Nicole said with a laugh. “She wasn’t like this until after Morgan was killed.”

“How long were they together?” Waverly shook her head. “No, no. I’m sorry. I’m asking too many questions. My ex said I do that too much. I’m sorry. I talk so much when I get nervous or excited or...” Waverly pulled away from Nicole, completely embarrassed. 

Nicole reached out her hand to the younger woman and pulled her close again. “Heyheyhey, calm down. You can ask us any questions you want, whenever you want, babe. I’m an open book and I have no problem answering whatever questions you have. My past isn’t a secret from you, Waverly. You could never talk to much. I love the sound of your voice, baby.” Nicole kissed her right cheek. “And your laugh.” She kissed her left cheek. “And your giggles.” And then she kissed her lips. “Please, never stop talking.”

Waverly smiled sweetly and rested her elbow on Nicole’s shoulder, running the back of her hand lovingly across her cheek. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Nicole kissed the inside of Waverly’s wrist and each finger tip of the hand that rested against her cheek. “They met in junior high. When she died they had been together 10 years. I remember Rori coming home from school and telling me that she met this amazing girl and that she was in love. I told her she was full of shit. She proved me wrong. When we told Morgan we were joining the military, she was right there with us. It was never an option that they wouldn’t be together...she never should have come back for me that night...”

“Why do you blame yourself for her death?”

“If I hadn’t made that mistake, she would still be here.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Ok. I know she wouldn’t have been killed that night. She broke rule #2.”

“Which was?”

“Rule #2 was if someone gets injured, you leave them behind. Save the victim first and then come back. You don’t risk the victim. But she couldn’t leave me.”

“You guys were family, you can’t expect her to leave you. Would you have left her?”

“We had a mission and we had orders, she disobeyed and it cost her, her life.”

“Yes, but it made it to where you have yours.”

“It doesn’t change what we lost.” Nicole buried her face into Waverly’s shoulder, tears on the verge of taking over. “ What Rori lost.”

“You three knew the risks when you agreed to your jobs.”

“Yeah, we did but I think we thought of ourselves as invincible. We were untouchable. We were too good at our jobs. We were cocky.” Nicole sighed and shook her head. “Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about your family.”

“I have a sister, Wynonna. She’s a bitch most of the time, but I love her. I have my mom, Michelle. My aunt Gus, who pretty much raised Wynonna and myself after momma left and daddy and our sister Willa were killed.”

“Wow, what am I getting myself into?”

“There’s always a chance to back out.”

“Not a chance, beautiful.” Nicole gave Waverly a small kiss. “Tell me about your dad and Willa?”

“Daddy was a lawman, like you. Our home was attacked when I was younger. 6 to be exact, Wynonna was 11. They took Willa and beat daddy in front of us. When daddy was being pulled away from us, Wynonna picked up his gun. She tried so hard to save him but she accidently killed him. We never found either of their bodies.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s ok. It was a long time ago. A life time ago, really. He was fun. He’d always wake me up when he got home from work and take me out for ice cream. Just the two of us. That was the only thing he would do with me though. He was closest to Willa and Wynonna. I really don’t know why thought. That’s something I’ll never forget.”

“I’m sorry for the pain you’ve been through.”

“I miss him but it was a long time ago.”

“I know the feeling.”

“What was she like?”

“Who?” Nicole questioned, confusing resting on her face. 

“I believe you said her name was Jordan.”

“Believe it or not, she was the complete opposite of you. She was a lot like Rori, I guess. She was adventurous, completely crazy at times. She did things just to drive me nuts. Honestly, I don’t know why I was with her.” Nicole laughed. “But I loved her.”

“How long were you together?”

“4 years. We actually rescued her.”

“She was one of your clients?”

“Yup.” Nicole leaned her back against the counter, keeping her hands pressed into Waverly’s hips.

“Do you keep in contact with the people you rescue?”

“I use too. Not anymore. It got too hard after Jordan passed away.” Nicole shrugged. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

“What’s Octavia up to today?”

“Nothing. She’s at a party with my mom but will be getting home in a couple hours.”

“Why don’t we go get her and go to the beach and I’ll teach both of you how t...” Nicole sighed and rested her forehead against Waverly’s as the emergency phone started to ring. “Shit.”

“Work?”

“Yes.”

“It’s ok.” Waverly stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips into Nicole’s. “Let’s get together tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Nicole started to walk towards the bedroom but turned around to face Waverly, “How did I get so damn lucky?”

Waverly smiled and followed her to the bedroom. She watched as Nicole quickly started to get dressed. Waverly sat on the bed and watched as Nicole pulled on a pair of slacks and grabbed her bullet proof vest. Nicole strapped it on, buckling the sides.

“Why are you wearing that?”

“I always do. I have it on at all times. No surprises.” Nicole pulled on a white button up blouse and hung her jacket on the door handle. She stood in front of Waverly and smiled. “Thank you for breakfast.”

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole. “You should go.”

“Mmm, I don’t wanna.” Nicole let out a whine and kissed Waverly again. 

“I don’t want you too either, but you have lives to save.” Waverly’s lips stayed against Nicole’s as she helped button the buttons on Nicole’s shirt. “Mmm, my strong, beautiful superhero. 

“Ok, I’m not superhero.” Nicole said with a giggle. 

“Cole! Where are you?!” Nicole heard Rori running around the house, collecting both of their gear. 

Nicole gave Waverly an apologetic smile. “I’ll call you when I’m done?”

“No matter what time it is and please don’t get anymore scars.” Waverly ran her soft hand over Nicole’s scars, a concerned look floating across her face. 

“Trust me, I’m done getting shot.” Nicole walked to her dresser and put on her other gun holster around her upper body. She secured two .9MM Baby Desert Eagle handguns and put an AMT backup .9MM in her ankle holster.

“That’s a lot of firepower, sweetheart.”

“I want everyone safe. Including myself.” She slipped a couple extra clips into her belt. 

“As long as your safe, I don’t care.”

Nicole draped her badge around her neck and grinned at Waverly. “I’m starting to think you like me.”

“And what if I do?”

“I would tell you that I really like you too.” Nicole shot a wink in Waverly’s direction that caused the younger girl’s heart to flutter. 

Waverly snuck her arms around the taller woman, her chest pressed against her back. Waverly cupped Nicole’s chest. “As if I couldn’t tell.”

“Mmm, woman! You are going to make me late.” Nicole pulled Waverly’s hands from her body, even though she really didn’t want to and turned to face her. “Please stay as long as you want. If you want to sleep more, feel free. Fresh towels are in the bathroom cabinet. You can use my shampoo and conditioner. And if you would like to wear something home other than dirty clothes, feel free to raid my closet.” 

Waverly laid back on the bed, burying her face into Nicole’s pillow. She tucked her arm under her head. “Thank you.”

Nicole leaned down and pressed a kiss into Waverly’s lips once more. Her hand softly caressed Waverly’s cheek. “You really do have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” Nicole kissed her again. “Ok, I should stop doing that. I have to go.”

“See you tomorrow, Cole.”

“Bye, Waves.”

Nicole exited the house with Rori and headed for the station. It was going to be a long day but after the night Nicole had, she couldn’t stop smiling. 

Waverly rolled over on the bed and smiled. She had only intended to drive Nicole home last night, but she loved what happened after. They had connected on a level that no one else had ever connected with Waverly on before. Nicole made her feel safe and cared more about pleasing her then she did herself. Even finding out Nicole’s past, Waverly couldn’t help but feel safer with Nicole than anyone she had dated before but she knew she would need to reveal her own secrets soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a peek into our favorite Detective's job.

Nicole and Rori stood at the back of their SUV. Nicole handed Rori her tactical gear, including her bullet proof vest. 

“We have the location of the kidnapers.” Jamie said, buckling his own vest.

“How’s it look, rook?”

“Heavy.”

Rori pulled her hair back into a pony tail. “I’ll never get use to wearing these suits.” She said as she tossed her work clothes into the back of the SUV.

“God forbid you dress like a normal human being.”

“We dressed THIS" Rori waved her hands over the black under armor, black tactical pants, black boots and black vest. "way for 5 years. I got use to it.”

“We’ve been detectives for 5 years, get use to the suits.”

“I much rather not.”

“So stubborn.” Jamie said, shaking his head.

“Ok, you two ready?”

“Yup, let’s do this.” Jamie said as he climbed into the backseat of the SUV. His rifle sat in his lap and he looked it over. It didn’t go unnoticed by Rori.

“You scared, Rook?”

“If I were with anyone else, probably but I have you two.”

Nicole looked at Rori. “We’re going to get these bastards today.”

“Going in together...” Rori held her hands up in front of Nicole.

Nicole’s hands met Rori’s as she high fived her. “Coming out together.”

“Let’s roll.”

Nicole and Rori jumped into the front seat. Nicole gripped the steering wheel tight and headed off to the scene. “Jamie, how many are running inside?”

“There appeared to be about 20 or so.”

“Can we take them, Cole?” The rookie asked with a nervous voice. 

“We’ve taken on more before.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rori piped in from the passenger seat. 

“What’s the layout look like?”

Jamie handed Rori a blue print. “Haught, we’ve got three rooms to the south, two to the north, one to the east and our main objective is on the west.”

“Is our victim still alive?”

“As of 10A.M. today.”

“How old is this girl?”

“7.”

“Let’s bring her home, guys.”

Rori sat quiet for a minute before she started humming and singing. “Hiho, hiho, it’s off to work we go...”

Nicole looked at her and then back at the street. “With hand grenades and razor blades, hiho, hiho, hiho, hiho, hiho...”

“What are you two doing?” Jamie spoke up from the backseat.

“Loosen up James Boy.” Rori reached her hand back and patted Jamie’s knee.

“Let me give you some advise. Don’t take life so seriously. Not until you’re about to make the hit.” Nicole advised her rookie teammate. 

“Will do.”

They pulled up to the meet point. They exited the car and Nicole laid the map on the hood of the car. “Listen, we have a 7 year old victim. As far as we know she’s still alive. We are treating this as a snatch and grab. Team Alpha will consist of Rori, Jamie and myself. Team Beta will consist of detective Howard, Johnson and Blue. Team Beta will enter here, on the East. Team Charlie will consist of Detectives Gerald, Smith and James. Charlie will enter here, on the North. Delta will consist of Detectives Stevenson, Greene and Chu. Delta will enter on the south. We will be handling the west side of the compound. Now, watch out for each other. No cross fire. Take those you can alive. We need to make sure the girl doesn’t get hurt. There’s an access hatch on the roof. I will be entering there. Rori and Jamie will enter here. Everyone else knows their points. Now, once we find the girl, all teams are to protect the extraction team.” 

Nicole continued her speech and Rori sat back, checking over her guns. She was always impressed with how Nicole handled the prepping for the cases. Rori had always been more of the hands on twin. They had the same ritual before every mission. Nicole gave the speeches and Rori took care of the weapons . Rori looked up as Nicole finally finished her speech. “Ok, now watch your backs. Wait for my go.”

The teams got into position and Nicole looked at Rori. “Are you ready?”

“Yup. Thelma and Louise are ready.” Rori said, holding up her guns.

“Good. Let’s get in there.” Nicole hugged Rori. “Love you, sis.”

“Ditto.” The three got into position and Nicole stood over the opening on the roof. “See you on the inside.” Rori said over the radio. “Be safe, Rookie.”

“Teams...GO!”

All the teams entered and gun fire started ringing out. Nicole dropped to the room and looked around. She spotted a trapped door. As Nicole approached the door, she head a noise behind her. Nicole pulled her gun, turned and fired, the man who had been trying to sneak up on her fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his forehead. Rori and Jamie walked into the room, the rest of the warehouse was cleared. Nicole pointed to the trapped door and Jamie pulled it open.

Rori pointed her light and gun into the hole. She motioned and Nicole headed down. “Clear.”

Jamie stayed up stairs as the twins looked around. Rori soon spotted the little girl. She holstered her gun and knelt down in front of her. Rori pulled out her knife and cut the girl’s shackles. She then pulled off the blindfold. “Hi Sweetie. It’s ok. I’m a friend of your daddy’s. My name is Rori and this is my sister Cole. We’re here to take you home.” As soon as Rori said that, the girl hugged Nicole. 

“This is Detective Haught, we have the girl. We’re coming out.”

“All clear, detective.”

Nicole, Rori and Jamie exited the warehouse. Nicole carried the girl to the waiting ambulance, where she was met by the girl’s father. He hugged his daughter and looked to Nicole, tears streaming down his face. 

“Thank you! Thank you for saving my daughter!”

“I was just doing my job, sir.” Nicole patted the girl on her back. “You stay strong, Sweetie.” She headed back to the SUV and sat on the tailgate, starting to disarm. She let out a sigh. The job was taking its toll on Rori too. Nicole could see it.

“You did good, sis.”

“Thanks. So did you.”

“Hell, I was impressed with the rookie. He might just survive.” Nicole teased Jamie and bumped his shoulder with hers as she laughed. .

“I can’t believe we caught the bastards.”

“What can I say? We’re awesome!” Rori and Nicole high fived. They watched as the other detectives loaded the kidnappers into the waiting police cars. Rori got up and started to dance. “You got busted! You got busted! You got caught by two girls! HA! Tell that to your cell mates BITCHES!!”

Nicole hit Rori on her shoulder. “Hey! Act a little professional, will ya?”

“Fuck that! Those bastards killed 2 women! They deserve to know that two women kicked their asses! YEAH BITCHES!”

“LORELEI HAUGHT!” Nicole yelled at her older sister. 

“Hey! Do NOT use that name on me, Cole! You know how much I hate it!”

“You might be a minute older than me but you sure the hell don’t act like it! Quit acting like a 5 year old!” Nicole shook her head. Rori always seemed to hit bottom and then get hyper after a bust. “Let’s go home guys!”

As they got into the SUV, Jamie tapped Nicole’s shoulder. “Boss?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know that guy was behind you? You didn’t even look before shooting.”

“I heard him.”

“Yeah, it’s her spidey sense.”

“How did you know it wasn’t one of us?”

“You wouldn’t have cocked your gun behind me, and Rori knows better.”

“That’s crazy. Did the military teach you that?”

“They taught us to always pay attention to our surroundings and I knew the only team who would have been close to me would be you two and like I said, I know you two.”

“Impressive.”

Rori reached over and excitedly hugged Nicole with one arm. “We caught the bastards! WOOOOO!!!”

Nicole laughed as she patted her sister on the back. “That we did.”

“So, Jamie, Cole got laid last night!”

“You hooked up with Waves? Wow.”

“Hey! My sex life is off limits in this car!”

“Since when?” Jamie questioned. 

“Since she starting having sex again!” Rori smiled sweetly as she teased her sister.

“Rori’s just jealous because Waves has no interest in sleeping with her. Shot her down, actually.”

“Ooo. Hurt the pride a bit, did she? Waverly’s always been like that though.”

Nicole just smiled as the two continued their banter. The day had been amazing and she had a feeling it was only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be the last post for a bit. Having semi-Emergency surgery on monday but once I'm into recovery a bit, I will have time to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Wynonna
> 
> Nedley let's Nicole in on Waverly's past.

Nicole, Rori and Jamie walked into the station, a round of applause broke out as they walked further in. This was, by far, their biggest case and they had solved it. It had been a long day that had turned into night. It was 8PM and all Nicole wanted to do was go to sleep.

“Way to go, detectives!” Fellow officers congratulated them.

“We were just doing our jobs.” Nicole said, heading towards her desk. As she got closer, she saw someone sitting in her chair. “Excuse me? Can I help you?”

The black leather chair slowly turned around, revealing Waverly sitting in it with a white rose. “Congratulations seem to be in order.”

“Waves?” Nicole’s arms instantly wrapped around Waverly and she kissed her.

“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that reaction.”

“I’m so happy right now. Not only did we catch the asshole and save the girl, I get to see you.”

“Well, this is for you.” Waverly handed Nicole the rose. 

“You brought me a rose?”

“I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay at your house this morning.”

“Did you get some sleep?”

“I did.”

“And I see you took a liking to my Purgatory police softball jersey.” Nicole twirled Waverly around, admiring the jersey hugging her body.

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. You look amazing in it. It is now, without a shadow of a doubt, my favorite shirt.”

“So, to get you to like the Rangers, I should just wear a Rangers jersey?”

“Sounds good to me, baby.” Nicole twirled her one more time, biting her lower lip as her heart started to flutter even more. The butterflies were running wild in her stomach. She had never felt this way about anyone before. 

Waverly smirked. “What are you staring at, sweetheart?”

“You. Just you. I could have the worst day of my life and as long as I was able to see you, I just know that everything would be ok.” The admiration that shown in Nicole’s eyes were enough for Waverly to know how she truly felt for the smaller woman. Waverly placed her hands on Nicole’s chest, feeling the bullet proof vest underneath her shirt. 

“Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Me, you and Octavia. The beach?”

“I like it.” Waverly looked Nicole over, taking in the sight before her. Nicole had a bandage on her upper arm. “What happened?”

“I scratched it when I came through the roof.”

“You did what?”

“I mean, I scratched it when I walked through the front door.” Nicole quickly changed her story as to not worry the younger woman. 

“You promised me that you wouldn’t get anymore scars.” She looked at her arm. “You couldn’t even go one shift? Really?”

“It’s just a scratch. It won’t scar.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly ran her hand down Nicole’s vest. “You look very sexy in this, just so you know.”

“I do? How so?”

“I don’t know. It’s the whole bad-ass look, I guess.” Waverly smirked and shook her head. “No. I know what it is. It’s because I know what’s underneath that vest...” She hooked her fingers in Nicole’s belt loops, pulling the taller woman closer. 

Nicole put her finger over Waverly’s lips, causing a smile to form under her finger. “That’s our little secret.” Raising a seductive eyebrow to her. 

“I can live with that.” Waverly pressed her thumbs into the dimples of Nicole’s hips, causing her to gasp with pleasure. “Mmm. I’m your dirty little secret, huh?”

Nicole’s breath hitched in her throat. “Mmm hmmm.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear. 

“I..I...” Nicole couldn’t get the words out. Her mind had already gone back to the night they had shared together.

“Mmm, when you get those words to come out, call me. I should get going. You probably have a lot to do.”

“I do, but mainly you.” Nicole finally got out.

“Well, maybe if you finish your work early enough you can see me tonight.” Waverly pushed away from Nicole but kept her index finger on her chest, running it around. “I’ll see you in the morning, Detective. Thank you for your bed, your clothes and your shower.”

“Anything for you, Waves.” Nicole’s lips slowly brushed against Waverly’s but instead of a kiss, Nicole placed her mouth next to Waverly’s ear. “I guess making out at work would be a bad idea, wouldn’t it?” Nicole softly whispered to Waverly. Waverly giggled and nodded. “Goodnight, gorgeous.” Nicole placed a small kiss on Waverly’s neck before pulling away, knowing what it does to her.

Waverly smiled and pushed a small strand of hair from Niocle’s face, her finger lingering on Nicole’s jaw line. “Goodnight, Cole.”

Wavely took two steps away from Nicole, before Nicole’s hand wrapped around Waverly’s, pulling her back. Nicole’s lips pressed into Waverly’s. The kiss took Waverly by surprise, but she quickly accepted it.

“Detective Haught!” 

Nicole heard the Captain’s voice come from behind her. She crinkled her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she had been caught. “You better go.” Nicole whispered to Waverly, with a smile. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Bye, Cole.” Waverly grabbed her purse and left the station. 

Nicole turned around, finding Captain Nedley staring at her. “Nicole?”

“Yes, sir?” Nicole looked at the confused look on the Captain’s face.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were Rori. I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone.”

“It’s ok, sir. I shouldn’t have kissed her in the office.”

“To be honest with you, Nicole, I don’t mind. I’m glad to see you happy.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“If I’m not mistaken, wasn’t that Waverly Earp?”

“Yes, sir, it was.”

The Captain seemed took back by that. “That’s interesting.”

“Why do you seemed so shocked?”

“Step into my office, Nicole.”

Nicole and the Captain walked into his office and he shut the door behind him. “Sir, what is this about?”

“I’m just surprised to see you with Waverly. She’s my daughter’s best friend.”

Nicole felt her jaw fall open. She had no idea. “She’s what?”

“That girl spent almost every weekend at my house. She’s like a daughter to me.”

“Crap.”

“Nicole, I don’t mind. I think you might be what she needs in her life. Let me say this though, this whole thing surprised me because Waverly isn’t one for jumping into relationships. Not after her last..”

“What happened?”

“She was dating this kid, Champ Hardy. About 5 years ago, they were married and everything was fine. Then all of a sudden, it wasn’t. Waverly has a sister, Wynonna.”

“She’s told me about her.”

“Well, Waverly walked in on Champ and Wynonna’s best friend.”

“Holy shit!”

“Exactly. It all went down hill from there.” Nedley looked down at his desk and Nicole could tell that something horrible had happened.

“What happened, Captain?”

“Champ didn’t take kindly to the divorce. A year after Waverly walked in on them, she divorced him. Took him for everything.”

“Good for her!” Nicole was excited at the news but soon realized that things still didn’t feel right.

“One night, he cornered the poor girl. Did horrible, unexplainable things to her. She was in the hospital for months. It’s the night she became pregnant.” Nedley handed Nicole the case file. “You didn’t get this from me.”

Nicole held the file close to her chest, rage was building within her. She wanted to murder someone, Champ. She wanted to murder Champ. “Where is this pile of shit now?”

“He’s dead.”

“He’s lucky...” She shook the thoughts from her head and looked towards Nedley again. “How?”

“While he was abusing Waverly, she had managed to call Wynonna. She put a bullet in the back of his head when she caught him in the act of...well.”

“She killed for her sister?”

“According to her statement, she would do it again. We left that part out though.”

“How is it that I’ve been in this town for 5 years and I’ve never once heard of Waverly Earp, or even the Earps?”

“Maybe you’ve been wrapped up in your work a little too much to notice.”

“I think you are right, but not anymore.”

“I’m very glad to hear that, Nicole. Let me guess, no more calling you in on your days off?”

“Sorry, sir. I’ll be busy.” Nicole said with a smile, smelling the rose in her hand. The rage was finally settling within her, images of Waverly overtaking her memories instead.

“I’ve never seen you like this, Nicole”

“It’s been awhile, that’s for sure.”

“Your team did well today. I want you three to take the next 2 days off, since today was interrupted.”

“Sir, are you sure?”

“We don’t currently have any active cases. If we need you, you know that I will be calling. By the way, isn’t your reunion coming up soon?”

“Yes, sir. The skulls fly in this weekend.”

“How long has it been since you last talked to them?”

“Last year. Stevens got married. Rori and I flew out for the wedding.”

“Oh, that’s right. Do me a favor, don’t get an any trouble this time? I didn’t appreciate having to come in and save you guys 3 years ago.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Nicole, I told you to call me Nedley when it’s just us.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Nicole.”

“Sorry, Nedley.”

“When are you going to come meet the family?”

“I’m not sure. Waverly hasn’t mentioned that. Granted, we’ve only been seeing each other for two weeks.”

“I’m sure she’s just trying to get a feel for the relationship.”

“I’m fine with whatever she wants. Though, I will say, it’s a little shocking to know she was married and what that fucker did to her.”

“It was a long time ago. A life time really. I believe that relationship really shaped Waverly into the woman you see now. She’s strong. A fighter. And she’ll tell ya, her positive is that little girl.”

“She is strong isn’t she?”

“What do you think, Nicole?”

“I think she’s pretty amazing, Nedley.”

“Are you falling for Waverly?” Nedley smiled as she saw the twinkle in Nicole's eye.

“Not yet, but I really do think it could lead there.”

“Good.”

“That’s why you were so pissed when you walked out and saw me kissing her, huh?”

“I thought you were Rori. And we all know how Rori is with women. I sure the hell wasn’t going to let her do that to Waverly.”

“I wouldn’t have either.”

“It’s late, Nicole. Get home.”

“I have paperwork to get done.”

“It’ll be here when you get back. Go get some sleep.” 

“Yes sir.” Nicole shook Nedley’s hand before leaving the office. Rori looked at Nicole, scared at how long she had been in there.

“What was that about?”

“Hey Rookie, did it ever cross your mind to tell me that the Captain’s daughter is best friends with my girlfriend?”

Jamie’s eyes went wide, realizing he messed up. “Shit. Sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh yeah. Waves is Nedley’s daughter’s best friend.” Nicole said, walking past Jamie, smacking him in the back of the head for his mistake.

Rori’s laugh filled the room. “That’s the funniest shit I have ever heard!”

“Shut up. Nedley’s giving us the next two days off. Go enjoy it.”

“You can bet your ass I will!” Rori excitedly kissed Nicole’s cheek before leaving the station. 

“God, I wish I could live life like she does.” Jamie watched in admiration.

“No you don’t. It’s a lonely life, Jamie.” Nicole looked longingly at her sister as she ran from the building.

“But she’s with a different woman every night.”

“Yes, but she doesn’t fall for any of them. It’s all physical. She’ll never know a connection like Waverly and I have.”

“Has she ever?”

“She knew it once and when we lost Morgan, she promised she would never fall in love again.”

“Why?”

“She never wanted to feel that pain again.” Nicole patted Jamie on the shoulder. “Go spend some time with your family. I’ll see you in a couple days.” The two partners left the station, hoping for the first full days off in months.

The next day:

Nicole stood outside Waverly’s front door, having just pressed the white doorbell. Waverly peaked through the small peep hole, noticing a redhead standing with her back towards the door. Waverly noticed her hands were in the pockets of her leather jacket and her hair flowed down over the shoulders. 

“Are you just going to stare at the poor girl, Waves? Or am I actually going to get to meet her?” Wynonna asked from over Waverly’s left shoulder. 

“Shh. She’ll hear you.”

“So? Come on...” Wynonna went to open the door but Waverly swatted her hand away. “Waves..”

“Go away.” Waverly swatted at her sister, never taking her eye from the peep hole. 

“Ugh. Fine.” Wynonna stormed deeper into the house in a huff. 

Waverly pulled the door opened which caused Nicole to turn around, tilting her head, smiling as she spotted Waverly. “Good morning.”

Waverly’s smile got bigger, something she didn’t think could happen. Waverly couldn’t help it. She had noticed a sparkle in Nicole’s eyes every time she looked at Waverly. It was that same sparkle that made Waverly’s heart melt. She took a deep breathe, her heart fluttering as she greeted Nicole with a kiss. “Hi.”

Nicole’s hands slipped down Waverly’s shoulders, taking a hold of her hands. “Are you ok?” Nicole’s tone was that of concern.

“Yes. I’m fine. You always seem to take my breathe away when I see you.”

“We should really get that under control, you know.”

Waverly smirked and laughed. “I agree with that.”

“Are we going to go inside?” Nicole said with a laugh.

“I need to ask you something first.”

“Go ahead.”

“Wynonna is in town and I was wondering if you would mind if she spent the day with us, as well?”

“No. That sounds like a great idea. I’d love to meet her.”

“Really? You’re not upset that it was supposed to just be the three of us?”

“Are you still going to be there?”

“Of course.”

“Am I still going to get to teach you to surf?”

“Of course.”

“And am I going to get to sneak a couple kisses now and then?”

Waverly squinted her eyes, smiled and shrugged. “I’m not too sure about that one.”

“Oh, that’s a complete deal breaker.”

Waverly’s hand squeezed Nicoles’s and she stole a quick kiss. “Come on. I want to introduce you.”

“Lead the way.”

Waverly held Nicole’s hand, tightly and walked her through the penthouse and into the back office. “Nonna?”

“What is it, sis?”

“I want you to meet someone.” They found Wynonna in the kitchen, drinking some whiskey. “This is Nicole.”

Wynonna turned around in the chair and stood up. “Your girlfriend, Nicole?”

“Yes.” Waverly rubbed her thumb against Nicole’s hand, nervously. “Cole, this is my sister Wynonna.”

“Nice to meet you, Wynonna.”

“So, you’re a cop, huh?” Wynonna narrowed her eyes, sizing up the tall redhead. 

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Almost 6 years.”

“How many girlfriends have you had?” Wynonna wanted to ask the personal questions to watch Nicole squirm, but she never faltered. 

“5.”

“Longest relationship?”

“4 years.”

“Why’d it end?”

“Cole, you don’t have to answer that. My sister is being a bitch.” Waverly shot Wynonna a look.

“No, baby, it’s fine. I don’t have anything to hide. To answer your question, it ended because she passed away in a car accident.”

“Hm. I’m sorry to hear that.” Wynonna looked at Nicole’s badge, which still hung around her neck. “How many people have you killed?”

“Now that’s enough! Wynonna! Stop questioning my girlfriend! I don’t need my big sister to protect me.”

“After the whole asshole thing, I think you do!”

“Maybe I should go outside for a second.” Nicole excused herself, not wanting to be in the middle of a two sisters fighting.

“Wynonna! Nicole doesn’t know about Champ.”

“You have been seeing this girl for a couple weeks now and you have yet to tell her that you were married?”

“It’s not exactly something I want to tell my current girlfriend about. Not yet. It’s kind of a big deal. I was married.”

“All the more reason you should tell her.”

“I will once I know it’s not going to freak her out.”

“Waves, did you happen to see what I just did to her?”

“Yes. You went all psycho 20 questions.”

“Exactly. Which I have done with every single one of your girlfriends.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s your usual thing. What’s your point?”

“My point is, every one of your past girlfriends have hesitated, faltered or got nervous. She didn’t.”

“Does that mean you like her?”

“We both know it doesn’t matter what I think. What do you think?”

“I feel completely different with her, Wynonna. Nicole makes me feel wanted, special and safe. She makes me feel something I’ve never felt with anyone else.”

“Not even with?”

“Please don’t scare this one off?”

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted too.” Wynonna patted her sister on the shoulder and gave her a knowing smile. “But I still think you should tell her about Champ, before she finds out from someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof, i hate champ but this little tidbit will be brought up in more detail during a future chapter. Be prepared for that. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'll be honest, it was one I wrote a long time ago(10 or 11 years lol) for BAM but only got 6 chapters in and never finished. I thought it fit really well with Wayhaught so here we are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* Waverly opens up about the details of her rape to Nicole
> 
> Nicole teaches Waverly, Octavia and Wynonna to surf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Trigger Warning. While I do not go into massive detail about the physical aspect of the rape, it is there. I have labeled it in the story at the start of the warning and when it ends for those who would like to skip over it.

Waverly and Wynonna walked into the living room where Nicole was sitting on the floor, playing with Octavia. Octavia was showing Nicole all of her dolls.

“And this one’s name is Jasmine. Here is Robin and her horse Jasper.”

“Jasper, huh? I like that name.”

“So does mommy.” Octavia handed Jasper to Nicole. “You can have him, if you want.”

“Awe, thanks sweetie but how about we keep Jasper here for when I come over? I think he would be safer with you.”

“Does that mean you’ll start coming over more?”

“If it’s ok with your mommy, then yes.”

“Ok!” Octavia saw Waverly standing next to the hallway and ran over to her. “Mommy! Can Cole come over more? We’re having sooo much fun!”

Waverly smiled at Nicole and nodded. “I can see that. And I personally don’t have a problem with Cole coming over.”

“Yay!” Octavia ran to Nicole, jumping on her back. “Are you going to teach me to surf today, Nicole?”

“Do you want to learn to surf?”

“Yes!” The little girl screamed into Nicole’s ear. 

Nicole laughed. “I think I might be able to.” Nicole stood up with Octavia still on her back. She walked over to Waverly and Wynonna. “Am I going to drive you guys? Or are you going to follow over in your car?”

“Um...” Waverly looked at Wynonna. 

“Here’s an idea. Why don’t I take Tavi in your car, Waves, and you ride with Nicole. I have a feeling you two need to talk about some stuff anyway.”

“Are you ok with riding with Auntie Nonna?”

“Okie dokie mommy.”

Nicole handed Octavia to Wynonna and the 4 left the homestead. As Nicole and Waverly drove down the road in Nicole’s 1967 VW bus, Waverly slid over on the bench seat, getting closer to Nicole, holding her hand.

“When we get to the beach, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Why does this not sound good?”

“It is, I guess. I don’t want to hide anything from you, Nicole. We said we would be honest with each other and there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Ok. That’s fair.”

“Just promise me you wont judge me until you know everything, please?”

“I promise.” Nicole brought Waverly’s hand to her lips and softly kissed it. Nicole looked out at the road ahead of them, the ocean clearly in sight. She could see the white caps hitting off the rocks in the distance and the waves were overtaking the beach. It was a beautiful day.

Nicole pulled into the parking lot and started to unpack the surf boards and wet suits. Octavia ran up to Nicole and Waverly, wanting to see what they were getting out of the van. “I have a surprise for you. Both of you.”

“Ooo! Yay!” Octavia jumped up and down, excitedly wanting her surprise.

“This is for you.” Nicole pulled out a hot pink wet suit, just Octavia’s size. As Octavia looked at her wet suit, Nicole pulled out a hot pink surf board, which had a double white racing stripe running down the middle of the board. 

“Mommy! Look! I have a surf board!”

Waverly looked at Nicole with a crooked smile on her face. “You didn’t have to buy that for her. I could have got her one.”

“It’s ok. It’s my present to her.” Nicole pulled out a black and purple wetsuit and handed it to Waverly. “This is for you. I know how much you like purple.”

“Cole...”

“Hold on.” Nicole pulled out a white surfboard with double purple racing stripes down the middle. “This is also for you.”

Waverly smiled again and shook her head. “Thank you.” Waverly’s slim fingers tangled in Nicole’s shirt as she pulled Nicole closer to her. Waverly’s thank you was sealed with a soft kiss. “We should go get dressed.”

Nicole pointed to the bathrooms across the parking lot from the van. “The bathrooms are there.” Nicole said, pulling her black and neon green wetsuit from the van as well as her surfboard. “Wynonna, I have an extra board and wetsuit if you’d like to join us.”

“I’m not one of the water, but thanks anyways.”

“Ok. Your loss.”

Waverly held Octavia’s hand and headed for the stone bathroom. She looked back over her shoulder at Nicole, who was already striping off her clothes. Waverly smirked and shook her head. 

Nicole sat on the back of the van, pulling the legs of the wetsuit over her feet. The suit was cold, still damp from the ride the night before. Nicole inhaled deeply, taking in the mixture of smells that filled the air. The smell of the mist and salt water tickled her senses, which was Nicole’s favorite smell. No matter how bad her day was, no matter how horrible things were, that was the one smell in the world that brought a smile to her face.

Wynonna stood next to Nicole. “Do you come here often?”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of pick up line?” Nicole said with a laugh, pulling the suit up over her butt. 

“You really think I would be flirting with you, of all people?”

“I’m pretty hot, if you haven’t noticed.”

“And cocky.”

“Some days...ok, most days.”

“Waverly doesn’t like cock-y.” Wynonna joked.

“She likes mine...” Nicole stood up and smiled. “Look, it’s important to me that you like me, because I know how close you are with Waverly, but even if you don’t like me, well, then fine. That’s your decision. I like Waverly a lot and I’m not going anywhere, no matter if you like me or not. I haven’t had someone in my life for awhile. I took a risk with Waverly and it’s a risk that I thank god everyday that I took. She’s the best thing to happen to me in a long time and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let go of that feeling or of her.”

“Haughty, I like you way better than I have any of the others. Granted, that’s not saying much.”

“And that’s fine. You can bet your ass that I’m going to do whatever I have to do to get you to like me. Hell, by the time I’m done, you’re going to LOVE me.”

“We’ll just see about that.”

“I’m up for the challenge.” Nicole’s eyes diverted to Waverly and Octavia walking back. Waverly had the top to her wetsuit hanging down, just like Nicole had taught her. She was wearing her red and white bikini top, which brought a smile to Nicole’s face. 

“Nonna, will you please take Octavia and go pick out a spot on the beach for us, please? I need to talk to Nicole.”

“Sure sis.” Wynonna grabbed Octavia’s surfboard and walked out onto the beach, watching as Octavia ran around, trying to find the perfect spot for them to learn.

“Nicole, I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“It’s about my past. I was married before. His name was Champ.”

“Ok.”

“We just finalized our divorce a while ago but something happened after the divorce.”

“How long were you two married for?”

“Not long. He changed after we got married.” Waverly was shaking nervously so Nicole wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, the tension easing a little.

“What happened?” Nicole already knew the truth, but she wanted Waverly to feel comfortable with telling her.

“He...he attacked me at my old apartment above Shorty’s. He...” Waverly sighed. The memory of the night coming back to her.

*******************************************************************************TRIGGER WARNING START*************************************************************************************

Waverly sat her things down on the counter. The day had been long but she had gotten everything she wanted in court and Champ had to be moved out by the end of the night. Waverly didn’t plan on being there when he came to collect the rest of his things so she headed to her old apartment, the one that sat above Shorty’s bar and grill. 

Waverly turned sharply when she heard the door get kicked open. A drunk Champ was standing there, rage filling his expressions. She knew he hadn’t been happy about the divorce or that she had won in court today but she never expected him to come after. “Champ, you need to leave. Now!”

“I don’t think you understand, Waverly. When I told you that you were my wife, I meant it. You are MINE and no one else will have you. You are my wife to with what I will.” He pulled off his belt, swinging it around before doubling it over. Waverly pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Wynonna’s number when Champ slapped her across the face. Waverly’s phone fell to the ground, sliding under the bed. Champ ripped Waverly’s dress off of her and began to whip her with his belt. The leather hitting her back so hard, it was pealing skin off with each hit. Waverly screamed out in pain as Champ took his anger out on her. Once she was on the ground, Champ stood over her. “You stupid bitch! I tried to love you but God, you make it impossible.” Waverly glanced towards her phone, seeing that Wynonna had answered. 

“We’re at Shorty’s!” Waverly yelled out. Champ kicked her in her ribs and then stomped his boot into the side of her face. Waverly was knocked unconscious. Champ grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the dresser. He pulled down his zipper, walking up behind Waverly.

Within a couple minutes Wynonna had busted into the room, seeing what Champ was doing to an unconscious Waverly. Wynonna’s eyes went black with hatred and she pulled Peacemaker from her holster and placed it against the back of Champ’s head. Feeling the cold steel, Champ let Waverly slip to the ground, putting his hands up in the air. Wynonna didn’t let Champ get a word out before she pulled the trigger. Champ’s lifeless body fell to the floor and Wynonna scooped Waverly up in a blanket and carried her down to the ambulance that she had called on the way.

**************************************************************************************TRIGGER WARNING END*****************************************************************************

Nicole was now shaking with rage at the story that Waverly had just told. Nicole’s breathing was rapid and she was zoned out, trying to get the images of Waverly being hurt out of her head but she couldn’t shake them. All she could do was hug Waverly’s tighter as tears streamed down her cheeks. Waverly looked up at Nicole as the tears kept falling from the taller woman’s eyes. “Baby, it was a long time ago.” She reached up and wiped the tears away. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“I wish I could have protected you, Waverly. God. I wish I could have protected you.” Nicole kept pressing kisses to Waverly’s forehead. 

“Yeah.”

“But I promise I’ll be here to protect you. As long as you will have me, I will be by your side, Waverly Earp.” Nicole kissed Waverly. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to scare you off.”

Nicole held Waverly as close as she could possibly get her. “You could never scare me away.”

“Really?”

“Waves, everyone has a past and everyone has secrets. My only concern is knowing if you and I have a future together.”

“I definitely see us having a future together.”

“Then, my only concern is our future.”

Waverly’s arms snaked around Nicole. The hug was so tight that Nicole could barely breathe but she didn’t care. Secretly, she was falling for Waverly. She had told herself she wouldn’t fall so fast, but it was to no avail. Nicole was trying to contain her love and desire for Waverly but having Waverly’s arms around her, she couldn’t. 

Nicole softly kissed Waverly’s collarbone and then up her neck. “Thank you for telling me.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear.

“I didn’t want to hide anything from you, Cole. Please know that.”

“You’re beautiful.” Nicole said as she started kissing the side of Waverly’s neck again. “And strong. And smart. And just so damn strong.” Nicole pressed her forehead against Waverly’s.

Waverly pushed Nicole back towards the van. She had just opened herself up to Nicole, fully and she needed to feel connected to her on a different level. The two fell backwards into the back of Nicole’s van and Nicole laid back, their kiss so intense, she didn’t realize she hit her head on the portable radio, turning it on. Katy Perry’s “E.T.” was playing. 

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?

Waverly’s hand slipped into Nicole’s hair, entangling her fingers within it. Waverly broke their searing kiss just long enough to look into Nicole’s eyes. Her thumb gently caressed Nicole’s   
cheek.

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

Nicole’s hands slipped up Waverly’s bare back, taking a hold of the knot to her bikini top, pulling it from it’s knot. Her hands roamed further up Waverly’s back, untying the knot at the back of her neck. 

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Waverly’s free hand slid down the back of Nicole’s wetsuit, trying to pull down the zipper. 

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Nicole softly pulled her lips from Waverly’s, causing Waverly to continue the kiss on her neck and ear. “W...Waves? ”

“Hmm?” Waverly made her way down Nicole’s neck and shoulder.

“We...shoul...”

“Shhh...” Waverly continued her adventure of Nicole’s body.

“Baby...”

Waverly finally stopped kissing Nicole’s neck and placed her finger over Nicole’s lips. “Not yet. This is our moment. Don’t take it from me, please.” Waverly softly whispered, pleading.

Nicole smiled. “I would never. I just wanted to tell you something.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve never felt this way before, Waves. I don’t want us to move so fast that we both regret our relationship later but I love being with you. And to be honest, I’m falling for you and that scares the hell out of me.”

“You’re falling for me?” Waverly was shocked at what Nicole was saying.

“Yes.”

“That’s good.” Waverly said with a smile.

“It is?”

“Yes, because I fell for you the day I laid eyes on you.” As their lips met once more, Waverly heard Wynonna’s voice.

“Waverly? Nicole? Where’d you guys go?”

“Oh shit!” Nicole handed Waverly another wetsuit. “Put this on.”

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Nicole helped retie Waverly’s top, kissing her shoulder. “Wait a few minutes, then come out.”

“Alright.”

Nicole climbed out of the van and adjusted her wetsuit. She walked up to Wynonna and Octavia. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, where’s Waves?”

“She’s in the van. The wetsuit she was wearing was rubbing her thighs raw, so I gave her another.” Nicole said loud enough for Waverly to hear.

Soon, Waverly was climbing out of the van, the new wetsuit on. “This one fits way better, Cole.” Waverly said, standing next to Nicole.

Wynonna looked at Nicole and then at Waverly and laughed. “Octavia has been wondering where you two are. She’s ready for her lessons.”

Nicole grabbed hers and Waverly’s surfboards. “Nim, show me the spot you picked. Let’s get these lessons going.”

“Ok.” Octavia led Nicole towards the beach as Waverly and Wynonna walked behind them.

“You two were making out, weren’t you?”

“Never.” Waverly said with a sly grin.

“You are such a bad liar.”

“I know. Nonna, can I ask you something?”

“Sure?”

“Have you ever been with someone and you couldn’t wait to touch her again? You couldn’t wait to have her hands on your body?”

“I can honestly say I have never wished for another girls hands to be on my body.” Wynonna smirked at her joke. “Well, except maybe that bartender, Rosita.” She winked.

“Very funny. But come on, seriously, have you?”

“Yes. Waves, are you falling for this girl?”

“No...”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Stop! You are! Oh my god!”

“Nonna, stop being so childish.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not use to seeing you fall so easily for someone.”

“I’m not use to it.” Waverly sighed. “Cole said she’s falling for me and that it scares her.”

“Why does it scare her?”

“I didn’t get that far, but the fact that she admitted she’s falling for me...” Waverly smiled, the sparkle in her eyes showed just how happy she was.

“Is she worth it, Waves?”

“I truly believe so.”

“I don’t want you hurt again.”

“I don’t think Cole could ever hurt me, Nonna. I mean, look at her.” Waverly pointed to Octavia and Nicole running around the beach, playing tag. Laughing and having fun together. “Look how well Tavi has taken to her.”

“I hope you’re right.”

The 4 had been on the beach for 8 hours and Nicole was still teaching Waverly and Octavia how to surf. They had picked up how to swim out and turn around but now Nicole was going to teach them how to stand up. She even had Wynonna learning.

“Now, when you start into the wave, you need to push yourselves up.” Nicole did as she was saying, pushing herself up to her feet. “You want to lead the board with your front foot.”

“Can we try this in the water, Cole?” Octavia asked.

“What do you think, Waves? Do you think you three are ready for a wet run?”

“I think we can give it a try.”

“Ok. Nim, get your life jacket on and we’ll go out.” Nicole walked Octavia and Waverly into waist high water. The waves were small but big enough that the girls could learn. 

Waverly sat back and watched as Nicole helped Octavia. She was catching on quick and Waverly could see that she was going to take to surfing quickly. “She’s turning my kid into a surfer.” Waverly said with a laugh.

“Is that such a bad thing? The beach, the ocean, tans, the men...oh, that could be an issue.”

“If she gets into surfing, she will NOT be meeting men on the beach!”

“Of course she will. She’s going to be her aunt’s wingman!”

“What? Wynonna!!”

“I mean...no, that’s exactly what I mean.” Wynonna’s lips curled into a big smile. “We should get going soon, Waves. Dinner with mom tonight. Speaking of the family, when are you going to bring Nicole home to meet mom?”

“When our family is less likely to attack.”

“So, never?”

Waverly let out a chuckle. “Soon. I’ll bring her home soon.”

“You better not wait. You know how mom gets when you wait months. Does she even know about Nicole?”

“No! And she better not find out! It’s bad enough that Nedley is her boss, I don’t need mom trying to convince him to fire her.”

“Ok, ok.”

Waverly waded through the water and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. “How’s our little surfer doing?”

“She’s a natural, babe.” Nicole smiled proudly, as if Octavia were her own.

“I wanted to ask you if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight?”

“Sure. That sounds great.”

“The only problem is, is you’d be meeting my family. All of them.”

“Well, seeing as I just spent the day with your sister, why not meet the rest?”

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.” Waverly said, tightening her arms around Nicole, swaying with the waves. Waverly rested her chin on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“To be with you, I’m willing to take whatever risks I need to.” Nicole placed a small kiss on Waverly’s cheek. “Come on, we better get you guys home.”

“Why don’t I send Tavi and Wynonna back to the homestad? And then you and I can watch the sunset together.”

“If that’s what you want to do, I’m all for it.”

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole. Their kiss was broken up when they saw a flash from in front of them. The couple looked forward and laughed when they saw Wynonna with a camera. “Excuse my sister. She’s been taking pictures of us all day long.”

The two walked out of the ocean, towards Wynonna and Octavia. “Hey, Nonna, would you mind taking Tavi back to the house? I’ll have Nicole bring me home in a little while.”

“Sure, Waves.”

“Make sure she looks nice for mom.”

“How late will you be?”

“Not very. We just want to watch the sunset.”

“Sounds romantic.”

“We try to be.” Nicole said with a smile. “Here, let us walk you two to the car.”

The group started towards the parking lot. Waverly and Nicole trailing behind, holding hands as they made their way through the sand with the surfboards. Nicole stopped dead in her tracks and Waverly knew something was wrong. She felt a chill go through Nicole’s body. “Cole? Are you ok?” Nicole held onto Waverly’s hand, looking around the beach, an uneasy look on her face. “Nicole?”

“Huh?” Waverly’s words pulled Nicole from her search. 

“Are you ok?”

“Uh..yeah. I don’t know. Just got a weird feeling. Rori calls it my spidey sense.”

“What kind of feeling?”

“Like something’s not right...I don’t know. It’s probably just stress from work.” Nicole shook her head and headed towards the parking lot. 

Waverly and Nicole watched as Wynonna and Octavia drove away. Nicole grabbed her jacket and a blanket out of the van and the two sat down on the edge of the beach, watching as the sun bounced off the water. The sun was setting behind them, but the waves were still beautiful. Nicole could see Waverly was getting cold and she slipped her jacket around Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly smiled and pulled the yellow blanket around the two of them, leaning back into Nicole’s arms. “Did you always want to be a cop?”

Nicole laughed and shook her head. “No. A matter of fact, the only reason I joined the military was to become a doctor. I was pre med. I wanted to save lives and the Army was a way to do it. The Army was paying for all my training and I was saving lives. I couldn’t ask for more..”

“How far did you get?” Waverly pulled Nicoles’s arms tighter around her, warming up more.

“3 years of pre med then the missions became so many so fast that I had no choice but to leave.”

“Did you ever think about going back?”

“I would love to be a doctor one day and who knows? Maybe one day I’ll decide I hate being a detective and I’ll go back.”

“So, no matter what, you were going to go into a line of work where you save lives?”

“Hm...I never thought of it like that, but I guess you are correct.” Nicole ran her hands up and down Waverly’s shoulders. “What about you? Have you always wanted to do what you do?”

Waverly snickered. “Not in my wildest dreams.”

“So, what is your dream?”

Waverly stopped to think for a second. No one had ever asked her what her dreams were before. “I like to paint, do photography and sing.”

“Are you telling me my girlfriend isn’t just sexy as hell but is massively creative?”

“That I am.”

“Do you paint often?”

“A couple nights a week.”

“Where do you keep your work?”

“I have a small gallery in town.”

“I want to see this place.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! If you put as much love into your paintings as you do into everything else I’ve seen about you, I can’t wait to see them.”

“Ok. I’ll show you next week.” Waverly hadn’t shown anyone her artwork before, but she knew Nicole would love her no matter what.

“I bet you like musicals as well, huh?”

“Of course.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“Wicked. I’ve actually never seen it, but one of the songs is amazing. One day, I’ll go.”

“You are full of surprises, do you know that?”

“I’m not the only one.” Waverly said, getting comfortable in Nicole’s arms. She couldn’t believe in two weeks, how close she had become with Nicole. She loved the fact that their connection wasn’t just a physical one, but so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole certainly does love that family but what lies ahead for her when meeting Waverly's family?
> 
> Please note that the Earps aren't what you think they are in this story. Mama Earp is kind of a stuck up bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets a stuck up mama earp

Nicole and Waverly walked to the door of the 5500 square foot house. Nicole sized up the house, having never been in a house this big. She ran her hand through her hair, not realizing what she was getting herself into with Waverly’s family.

“Waves, are you sure about this?”

“Of course I’m sure about this. I want you to meet my family. We’ve been dating for awhile now.”

“Two weeks.”

“Yes and I haven’t been this happy in a long time. Mom knows you’re coming.”

“Does she know I’m your girlfriend?” Waverly’s silence answered Nicole’s question. “My thoughts exactly. Look, this is your family dinner. You should be with your family. I can meet them some other time.”

“Do you not want to meet them?”

“Look at me. I’m not exactly from this side of the tracks, if you catch my drift.”

“I do and that’s exactly why I started dating you. You aren’t from this side of the tracks and that’s what I love about you. All the other girls I have dated have been rich and have lived the high life. It was nice, don’t get me wrong, but I never had a connection with them. I never wanted to bring them home to meet my family. And they sure the hell didn’t get close to Tavi.”

“So you love me because I’m not rich?”

“No. It’s because you aren’t stuck up. You don’t care about looks. You like to have fun and you’re amazing with kids.”

“Hm.”

“And honestly, you look beautiful tonight.” Waverly said, referring to Nicole’s black knee high dress. 

Nicole sighed, feeling as if she didn’t belong there. “Thank you.”

“So...will you please come with me to dinner?”

“Fine, but when this turns out badly, I don’t want to hear anything out of you.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled. She held her hand out to Nicole and the two walked into the house. The maid took their purses and Waverly walked Nicole into the dining room. Nicole stood back and watched as Waverly was greeted by numerous people, including Octavia and Wynonna. She motioned for Nicole to come over. “Everyone, I would like you to meet Nicole. Nicole, I believe you know Nedley already.”

“Good evening, sir.”

“Nicole, we’re not at work, you can call me Randy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Nicole!”

“Sorry, si...Randy.”

“That’s better.”

“Nicole, this is my mother, Michelle Earp.”

“Very nice to meet you, Ma’am.”

“Please, call me Michelle.” Nicole just nodded. “Not much of a talker, is she?” Michelle questioned her daughter.

“She’s nervous.” Wynonna chimed in. “Not that I blame her...”

“Wynonna, knock it off.”

“Why are you nervous, Nicole?”

“It’s not everyday that I get to meet the people who are most important to Waverly, Ma’am.”

“Nicole, please, you are making me feel like an old woman.”

“Won’t happen again, Michelle.”

“Well, this is fun.” Chrissy rolled her eyes at how annoying Nicole was.

“Excuse my best friend, Nicole. This is Chrissy.”

“Oh, come on Waves, you can’t find more entertaining dates?”

“Will you two please not do this in front of Waverly’s guest?”

“I’m sorry, Michelle.”

Nicole and Waverly sat down as dinner was being brought out from the kitchen. Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s knee, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. “Are you ok?”

“Yes.”

“Nicole, did I hear correctly that you work with Randy?” Michelle tried broke the ice with Waverly’s new friend. 

“Yes.”

“Are you a clerk?”

“No. I’m a detective, actually.”

“The best.” Nedley added with a smile.

“Is that right?” Michelle smirked.

“I wouldn’t say the best, but I take my job very seriously.”

“Where are you originally from?”

“Texas.”

“Oh?”

“My sister and I moved here just over 5 years ago. We moved here just after getting out of the military.”

“Are you planning to go back?” Michelle changed the subject.

“I’m not sure anymore. I enjoy my job.”

“Do you get shot at often?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why would you put yourself in harms way like that? You’re a woman.”

“I might be a woman, but I’m very good at my job and I would give my life to make sure someone else has a chance to live theirs.” Nicole stated but didn’t get defensive. 

“I just don’t see the need for the risk.” Michelle growled. 

“Someone has to do it.”

“Mom, come on, it’s her job.” Waverly tried to deflect the next question but it was to no avail.

“And where do you see yourself in 5 years?”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly where do you see this job taking you in 5 years?”

“I’m not sure. I’m lead detective. There’s not really anywhere to go from here except for Captain and I think Nedley is going to stick around for that. Plus, I’m more of a hands-on kind of girl. I don’t think I could ever sit at a desk.”

“What about your family? How do they feel about this?”

“My twin sister is on the force with me. She’s my partner.”

“What about your mother and father?”

Nicole looked down and shook her head. That was still a sore subject with her but she knew she had no choice but to answer. “Our parents haven’t been in our life for a long time. Rori is all I have when it comes to my family.”

Michelle looked at Waverly and shook her head. “I’m sorry, sweetie, I don’t think she’s a good fit for you.”

“Mom!”

“I’m just telling you the truth. She has a dangerous job, in which she could be killed at any moment, or worse, one of those thugs might come after her and hurt you instead. I’m not ok with this.”

“What?” Waverly looked at her mother in shock at her words

“She’s not from a noble family, Waverly.”

“Since when did this become medieval times? Noble family?”

“She would never be able to support you, Waverly.”

“Mom, if you haven’t noticed, I’ve been supporting myself since I was 15!”

“No offence to you, Nicole. You are a very nice girl and I’m sure you would make a great girlfriend for someone else, but I just don’t see you being good enough for Waverly.” Michelle shifted her eyes back to Waverly. “I really wish you would just call Sarah. She still wants to be with you.”

“Mom, this isn’t your decision! It’s mine! And I choose to date Nicole!”

“Stop.” Nicole put her hands up in defeat. She placed her napkin on the table. “Waves, it’s fine. We’ve only been dating for two weeks. It’s not a big deal.”

“Thank you for seeing my logic, Nicole.”

“I see it as clear as glass, Mrs. Earp. Thank you for dinner, but I have to be up early for work.” Nicole lied. “Goodnight everyone. It was nice to meet you all.” Nicole left her seat and walked outside, taking in a big breath of air. The entire time she sat there with Waverly’s family, she felt as if she were being suffocated. 

“I can’t believe you, mother!”

“I’m only looking out for you, Waverly.”

“Oh. I’m sure.” Waverly rolled her eyes again. “This isn’t your choice, it’s mine. Excuse me.” Waverly ran from the house, hoping to catch Nicole in the driveway. She stopped her just as she was about to get into the car. “Nicole! Please, don’t go.”

“Waverly. It went just how I thought it would. Spidey sense, remember? I told you something bad was going to happen today.”

“Nothing bad happened. So what? My mother didn’t like you. Big deal. She doesn’t like most of the women I bring home.”

“Different sides of the track, Waverly.”

“Are you seriously going to walk away from us?”

“No. I just didn’t want to sit there and argue with Michelle about why I wasn’t going to break up with you. It would have been a waste of energy.”

Waverly smiled, relieved that Nicole wasn’t running from her. “Why are we standing outside?”

“If it wasn’t obvious, I’m trying to get away from your psycho mother.”

“I can’t blame you.”

“I think I’m going to head home. I’ve really had enough questioning and secrets for the night.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to come between us.”

“It wouldn’t have. Though, you were saving her life.”

“How’s that?”

“I don’t care about your mom insulting me but I had a feeling she was going to start on you next and I wouldn’t have stood for that.” 

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole, placing her hand in the middle of Nicole’s chest. “My protector.”

“What can I say? I care about you. I don’t want any pain in your life, especially if it’s being caused by someone in your famliy.”

“I’m not in any pain, Nicole. She is who she is.” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. “Drive safe, please?”

“I will. I promise.”

“I’m sorry about tonight.”

“It’s ok. It’s not the first time I’ve heard any of that. You’d be surprised how many of my ex girlfriend’s families hate me.”

“How many hated you?

“All of them.” Nicole said with a laugh. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, Cole.”

“Call me when you get home?”

“I will.”

“Oh, I wanted to ask you something. My team is flying in for our yearly reunion, I want you to meet them.”

“Are you sure? It might turn out like tonight.”

Nicole laughed and shook her head. “No. My guys are cool. We’re going out to the club tomorrow night, why don’t you invite Wynonna and Chrissy to come. They might enjoy getting away from your mom too.” Nicole teased.

“Ok. I can’t wait to meet your friends.”

“More like my brothers. I should get going before your mom sends out the dogs.”

“Talk to you soon.” Waverly placed a small kiss on Nicoles’s lips before releasing her grips on her. She held onto Nicoles’s hand, not wanting to let it go. “Thank you for today.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole into another kiss. 

“I’m starting to think you don’t want me to leave.”

“You really are a good detective, aren’t you?”

Nicole smiled and winked at Waverly before kissing her once last time. “Mm...yeah, you’re mom is out of luck on me breaking up with you. Your kiss alone makes me stay.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s hand before walking to her car. As she sat in the driver’s seat, she smiled as she watched Waverly waving goodbye to her. 

Nicole knew she was lucky to have Waverly in her life, unfortunately, to be with Waverly, she was going to have to have her family in her life as well. Nicole knew she could handle it, especially since The Skulls would be there in less than 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its a short chapter but I thought it was a needed chapter. the reunion chapter will be a fun one though!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Skulls!

Rori stood at the bar, watching as the Skulls walked into the bar. The 4 of them hadn’t changed one bit. Doc was 6'2, dark hair, had a cowboy vibe to him. Dolls had the total package, he was tall, dark and handsome. Brent was still goofy as ever. He still had his shaggy hair and pulled off the entire surfer boy look. And then there was Steven. He was the oldest of the group and it was starting to show. He was greying around the edges of his hair but he looked as if he could take on anyone.

“Cole, they’re here.”

Nicole turned around, a smile forming across her face as she watched the group approach them. Without thinking, Nicole leaped into Brent’s arms. “BRENT!!!”

“COLE!” The two embraced for a moment longer before Nicole let go.

“How have you been? You haven’t called.” Nicole said, hitting Brent in the arm.

“I’m sorry, Cole. I’ve been really busy with work.”

“Are you still with the same group?”

“Yeah. We’ve had a lot of missions lately.”

“Are they a good team?” Rori asked, handing everyone a shot.

“Not as good as us.”

“No one will ever be as good as us.” The 6 toasted and did the shots.

“How’s the job going, Cole? You and Rori still on the force?” Steven asked. 

“Yes. We just rescued a girl a couple days ago.”

“See? You’re still doing the rescue missions, why not come back?”

“You know we can’t do that, Dolls.”

“Yeah, man, it’s a bad idea.”

“Plus you know Steven can’t be away from his wife for too long.” Rori teased.

“Still sleeping with a different woman every night, Rori?”

“You can’t fault me for having a healthy sexual appetite.”

“That’s not healthy, Ror. We’ve talked about that.”

Before the conversation could go any further, the guys turned their attention to the door, noticing 3 beautiful women walking through the door. “Holy smokes. Y’all turn around to look at the angels that just walked in..” Doc quickly pointed out.

Nicole didn’t need to look to know who was walking in. It had to be Waverly. Nicole just smiled at her friends. “Typical guys.”

“You’re not even going to look, Nic? Come on!!” Doc tried to get Nicole to look. She just shook her head.

Rori leaned over to Dolls. “I bet you $100 that I can get Cole to kiss that girl in the middle by the end of the night.”

“Really? Cole hasn’t dated since Jordan died. There’s no way. And why the girl in the middle?”

“She looks to be a little more stuck up than the rest. Are you guys in?”

“I’ll take that bet.” Dolls said, putting $100 on the table. Brent and Doc followed suit. Steven just laughed.

“Bets on.” Rori stood next to Nicole. “The guys bet me $100 that you wouldn’t kiss that girl in the middle. Do me a favor and prove them wrong.”

“They’re going to be pissed, you know that right?”

“It’s easy money. Come on! I’ll split it with you.”

Nicole laughed and walked over to Waverly, Chrissy and Wynonna. “Hi. Glad to see you two came.”

“After last night, we decided you can’t be all that bad.”

“How’s that?”

“Michelle hates you. That’s all the more reason for us to love you.” Chrissy said with a smirk.

“Interesting logic.”

“We try.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly. “Hey baby.”

Waverly shyly returned the smile. She had no idea why she was always so shy when it came to Nicole but she could feel her heart trying to beat from her chest. “Hi.”

Rori and the Black Skulls watched from the table as Nicole continued to talk with Waverly. “There’s no way. Nic is just being nice. There is no way in hell she’s going to kiss that girl.”

“We’ll see. I have faith in my sister.”

“You look beautiful.” Nicole softly brushed her hand against Waverly’s cheek, causing her blush.

“Thank you for inviting us out tonight.” Waverly replied back.

“Oh my god! She just did the move! I taught her that!” Brent sat in shock.

Nicole gently leaned in, kissing Waverly for a moment, before taking her hand. “Come on, I want you to meet the guys.”

“Looks like I just won the bet.” Rori said, pulling the money into her hand with a big smile on her face. 

The Skulls stood there, shocked at what they had just witnessed. This didn’t just happen. They watched as Nicole brought the new girl and her friends to the table. 

“Guys, I want you to meet someone. This is Chrissy and Wynonna.” Nicole smiled at Waverly. “And this, this is my girlfriend, Waverly.”

The guys all looked at Rori, annoyed. “What? I bet you that I could get her to kiss Waverly. I didn’t say they were strangers.” Rori said with a shrug.

“Waves, this is Brent, Doc, Dolls and Steven. The Black Skulls.”

“Wait, you told her about us?”

“She found my can. I had no choice.”

“What are The Black Skulls?” Wynonna asked with a confused look on her face.

Nicole looked to the table, all the guys nodded. “This stays between us. It can’t get out.”

“This is weird.”

“Yeah, I feel like I’m getting asked to join a cult.”

“This secret could get a lot of people hurt if it were ever to get out. So, do you two promise?”

“Yeah, we promise.”

“Before moving to Purgatory, Rori and I were part of a female team called The Black Roses. We were a 7 person black ops team with The Black Skulls.”

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Wynonna questioned. She didn’t believe that Nicole nor Rori were part of the team.

“No joke, my dear.” Steven pulled a photo from his wallet. It was of the 7, all dressed in their tactical gear with camo paint on their faces. In the middle was a young Nicole and Rori. He handed it to Wynonna and Chrissy.

“Oh my god. Waves, why didn’t you tell me that your girlfriend was an assassin?”

“I’m not an assassin. We rescued kidnaped victims.”

“Holy crap! That’s awesome!” Chrissy’s voice was filled with excitement. “If Michelle knew, she would be all for you dating Waverly! It’s obvious you would know how to protect her.”

“I don’t want Michelle to know. No one is to know outside of the 9 of us and Steven’s wife. If any of the drug cartels we hit found out, it wouldn’t be a pretty sight.” Nicole reminded Wynonna and Chrissy.

“You can trust us, no one will find out.”

Rori walked back to the table with a tray full of shots. She handed two to everyone. “Come on, enough about this depressing shit, let’s toast.”

“Toast to what?”

“The three beautiful women that are joining us for the night.” Rori winked at Chrissy. 

Nicole shook her head and leaned to Waverly. “That’s not good.”

“Don’t worry, Chrissy is straight.” Waverly whispered to Nicole. 

“That hasn’t stopped her before.” Nicole raised her glass. “I’ll toast to that.” The 9 tapped glasses before doing the shots. Nicole draped her arm around Waverly’s waist. “Will you please dance with me?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” Waverly and Nicole held hands as they walked out onto the dance floor. Waverly’s arm slipped around Nicole’s neck and her hand slid into Nicole’s hair. She got as close to Nicole as she could, whispering in her ear. Her thumb rubbed up and down Nicole’s neck. 

As Waverly continued to whisper in her ear, Nicole’s smile lit up the dance floor. The group sat at the table watching as the two floated off into their own little world.

“I’ve never seen her like that, Frankie. How long has she been dating this girl?”

“About two weeks.” Rori said with a shrug.

“Is she in love with her?” Brent’s curiosity got the best of him.

“I think so.”

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Nicole like this?” Wynonna asked between shots. 

“When Nicole was with Jordan, she loved her unconditionally. But look at Nicole out there with your sister. It’s like she’s the only person on the floor with Nicole. I’ve never seen her do that with anyone.”

“What happened to Jordan?”

“It was a rainy night and she was heading home to Nicole’s house.” Rori said with a sigh. “A drunk driver ran a red light and hit the back passenger side of her car. The car spun around and then went head on into a brick wall. Jordan was still alive at that point. Then the car caught on fire...” Rori brushed a tear from her face. “Nicole was the first on the scene. She didn’t realize it was Jordan until she pulled her from the car. Nicole was heart broken. She was lost for awhile...”

“A long while.” Brent added. “That’s when I taught her how to surf. Because Jordan’s parents had spread her ashes at sea, Nicole wanted to feel close to her and being in the water was as close as she could get. I think it was the only thing that kept her going.”

“Wow. I knew she died, but I didn’t realize it was in such a horrible way or that it had such an effect on Nicole.”

“What about your sister?”

“Huh?” Wynonna looked to the dance floor again. The two were still dancing. “I’ll be honest, I haven’t seen her like this in a long while. Not since her wedding.”

“Speaking of exes, Nicole told me your mom wants Waverly back with her ex. Is Waverly going to do it? Seriously, if she wants to break up with Nicole, she better do it soon before Nicole really falls for her.”

“No. No. Waves wants nothing to do with Sarah. She honestly can’t stand her. Waverly doesn’t believe in cheating and she cheated, Wave’s not really in a massively forgiving mood.”

“So, you’re single?” Dolls smiled at Wynonna.

“That I am.”

“Would you like to dance??” Dolls asked, offering his hand to Wynonna. 

Wynonna smiled and took Doll’s hand. The pair began to dance, which caught Waverly’s attention. “So, your guys, are they good guys?”

“What do you mean by good guys?” Nicole had yet to see the two dancing.

“I mean, personality wise, they are good guys? They treat people right?”

“Oh, yes. They’d do anything for those they care about. Our job made us people we hated. We had to do things we wish we didn’t have to do, but when it came to our home lives, we’re all the same. We enjoy each other. We enjoy our families and our friends because we’ve seen first hand what can happen when you lose someone. Why do you ask?”

Waverly turned, allowing Nicole to have the view of the duo. “I think he likes her.”

“Well, isn’t that interesting?”

“Is that not good?”

“No. Dolls is a great guy, but they leave in two days. I would hate for Wynonna to get hurt.”

“Wynonna isn’t exactly one who gets hurt. She tends to be the one breaking hearts. I’m the one who gets attached to people quickly. She takes a while to warm up.”

“It sounds like we have more in common than I thought.”

“Mm hmm. So, I was wondering if you want to come over tonight.”

“Oooo, that’s an offer I wish I could take.”

“But...”

“I have work in the morning. These last two days have been great, though.” Nicole smiled as she pulled Waverly so close that their hips were grinding together, bringing a seductive smile to Waverly's lips. 

"You're a tease, Haught." Waverly laid her head against Nicole's chest. “Even last night?”

“Yes. Even last night was worth it, because I was with you.” 

Waverly smiled, closing the gap between herself and Nicole, holding Nicole close. Chrissy and Rori sat at the table, doing more shots of whiskey. 

“Don’t they just make you want to puke?” Rori asked Chrissy with a half smile.

“What? The shots?”

“No. Those 2.” Rori pointed towards her sister and Waverly.

“Oh god, yes. All this mushy, lovey, dovey shit.” Chrissy shook her head.

“I know, right?”

“How did both you and your sister become gay?”

Rori laughed at Chrissy’s bluntness. “It’s not exactly a choice, you know? It just came out there way.”

“You two seem so different, is all I meant by that.”

“We are.”

“But you have the same taste in women?”

“Oh hell no. We might like women but our taste in women is completely different.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one, I like the tomboyish girls. As long as they are in shape, I’m happy. Nicole on the other hand, has always had a thing for the athletic rich, pretty girls.”

“So, she’s a gold digger?”

“No. Trust me, Nicole doesn’t need a rich girlfriend. Nicole and I made a lot of money when we were part of the Black Roses. Not only did we get paid for working, we got the reward money for rescuing the victims. And seeing as most of our cases were daughters or wives of rich people getting kidnaped, we made a lot of money.”

“Nicole had said you guys were a group of 7. There’s only 6 of you here. Where’s the 7th?”

“She...uh...she was killed during our last mission.”

“She?”

“Yes. Her name was Morgan.” Rori looked down, taking in a deep breathe. She hated thinking about Morgan. It was hard to talk about her, even 6 years later.

Chrissy could tell that Morgan meant more to Rori than just as a team member. “She was your girlfriend, wasn’t she?”

Rori slowly nodded. “Yes.”

“How long we’re you two together?”

“We had been together since junior high. When she died, we had been together for 10 years.”

“You guys had been together since junior high? That’s insane.”

“Everyone thought so but us. We knew when we started seeing each other that it was going to be a long shot at we stayed together but it was so right with her. I thought for sure when I told her that Cole and I were joining the military that she would end it, but instead she joined up with us.”

“How did she die?”

“We were on a rescue mission in Paris. Something went wrong and she was shot protecting Cole. The worst part of that day was the fact that no matter what, I would have lost someone I loved. Whether it was my girlfriend or my sister. That’s the day Cole and I walked away from the Black Roses. Cole was wounded and I couldn’t pass a psych evaluation.”

“So you guys walked away?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you’ll ever go back?”

“I doubt it. We’re pretty content with what we’re doing now.” Rori watched as a blonde headed towards Nicole on the dance floor. “Oh shit.”

“You bitch!” The girl spun Nicole around and punching her in the jaw.

Nicole fell backwards into Waverly, holding her mouth. “What the fuck?!?”

“I can’t believe you cheated on me! I can’t believe you sleep with someone new every damn night! You fucking slut!”

Nicole composed herself, realizing it was a case of mistake identity, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to fight back. “Listen, I’m not who you think I am.”

“Oh, what? Are you going to tell me you have an evil twin?” The blonde was furious.

“She could be considered the evil one, yes.” Nicole spoke, wiping the blood from her mouth. 

“Hey! Back off my girlfriend!” Waverly jumped into the conversation.

“You should know, she’s just going to cheat on you! She can’t stay with someone, if her life depended on it!”

Finally, Rori, Chrissy and the rest of Black Skulls made it over to the women. “Jane, you should know you just hit a police officer.”

Jane looked at Rori and then at Nicole. She realized she had hit the wrong girl. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. That was meant for Rori.”

“I had a feeling.” Nicole said, still holding her mouth.

Security quickly converged on the group and escorted the woman out of the club. Waverly took Nicole into the restroom. Waverly wet a paper towel, dabbing it against Nicoles’s bloodied lip. “Does this happen often?”

Nicole flinched as she smiled. “No, I can honestly say this a first.”

“So much for your spidey sense.”

“I think the alcohol impairs it.” Nicole’s joke echoed through the empty bathroom.

The Black Skulls walked into the bathroom, checking on their friend. “Nic, you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You just got your ass kicked by Rori’s one night stand.” Brent gave Nicole a hard time.

“I didn’t get my ass kicked by her one night stand, I got blind sided and I didn’t hit her back because I promised Nedley that this year he wasn’t going to have to bail us out.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Say what?”

“You see, the last time we were all together, we all got a bit drunk. We ended up in jail.” 

"All of you?" Waverly questioned, looking at Nicole. 

"All of us. Little secret, Cole started it!" Rori admitted. “Nedley had to come bail us out and he wasn’t too happy.”

“Probably not.” Waverly said, smiling at Nicole. She dabbed at Nicole’s lip again. She felt Nicole flinch. “I’m sorry baby.”

“It’s ok. We should probably be calling it a night anyways. I’ve had too much fun for the night.” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s hip. “Can I walk you home?”

“I’d like that.”

Nicole looked at the guys. “I’m heading home. Please make sure these three get put in cabs?”

“Of course.” Dolls agreed.

Nicole hugged everyone good night before exiting the club with Waverly.

Nicole laid in bed, sleep having took over her body 2 hours before. She awoke to her emergency phone going off.

“H...hello?”

“Haught?”

“Nedley?”

“We have a case.”

“H..I’m a li...”

“Are you drunk?”

“No sir. Just buzzed.”

“You better sober up quick. I need you and Rori, NOW!”

“We’ll be there shortly.”

Nicole hung up the phone and quickly started getting everything together. She ran to Rori’s room, where Rori was already up and dressed.

“Let’s go. We have a case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that spidey sense is going to come in handy soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New case for the twins.

Nicole stumbled into the station, the lights were burning her eyes. Had she known that she would be called into work, she never would have drank as much as she had. Rori was in tow, not having the same effects as Nicole, seeing as she drank almost every night. She was carrying their tactical gear, fully prepping for a mission that night.

As Nicole and Rori walked passed the conference room, Nicole could see Waverly sitting in the room, her face in her hands. Nicole’s heart sank as she realized the family that was involved. They stepped into Nedley’s office, meeting with Jamie.

“Detectives, thank you for joining us. We have a case that needs top priority.”

“Captain, why is Waverly here?” Nicole quickly got to the point.

“Waverly is here because her Aunt Gus has been kidnaped.”

“How do we know this for sure?”

“We have a witness to the kidnaping.”

“Who?”

“Chrissy.”

“What happened?”

“According to Chrissy, herself and Gus, who had just closed up Shorty’s, were walking home from the club tonight when a black van approached. She fought off the attackers as long as she could, but they grabbed Gus.”

“Do we have a description of the kidnappers?” Nicole asked, writing down all that Nedley was saying to her.

“4 white males, tall. She said they reminded her of your friends.”

“There’s no way the guys were involved in this!” Rori got defensive. 

“Calm down, Rori. She was just using them as an example. She said they were professionals.”

“That last crew we nailed, they were professionals too. We’ll take them out, Captain.”

“This has to be done the legal way, girls. I can’t afford for Gus to get killed because of a mistake.”

“We’ll get her back, sir. Like we always do.” Jamie promised their captain.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, James.”

“Sir, he’s right. This is a promise that will be met.” Nicole confirmed. She was still trying to wrap her head around the case, but she knew she had to treat this as a case for a stranger. She couldn’t let her emotions get the best of her.

“May I interview the witness, sir?” Rori asked, stepping up to the plate for the first time. 

“Are you sure? Nicole usually handles the interviews.” Nedley reminded Rori.

“Sir, I have a connection with Chrissy. I believe I can keep her calmer and get more information out of her.”

Nedley nodded, believing what Rori was saying. “Ok. I think it’s time we let you show your stuff, so yes, you can interview her, but Rori, she’s my daughter.”

“She’s your daughter?”

“Yes. This better be held like a professional.”

“Yes sir. Thank you, sir.” Rori grabbed the case file and headed for the interview room. Nicole went to follow but Nedley stopped her.

“Sir?”

“Nicole, I need to know that you aren’t going to let your feelings for Waverly get in the way of this case.”

“Sir, have I ever let my emotions get in the way of a case?”

“This case is different and we both know it.” Nedley patted Nicole’s shoulder. “This isn’t just a normal case, Nicole. I need my top detectives focused on this case. I need to know that your head will be where it always is and not on Waverly and our family.”

“This case will be handled with the upmost professionalism.”

“Ok, good. And Nicole, I don’t want the Skulls getting involved in this case. I need this to go down 100% by the law.”

“I haven’t been involved in a case with the Skulls in 5 years. I wont start now, Sir.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Will you please do me one favor?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Go talk to Waverly. Calm her down.”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh, and Nicole, I need another favor.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I need you to stay with Waverly and Octavia. I want to know they are going to be safe and having you there, I know they will be.”

“I had already planned on it, Sir.” Nedley nodded and Nicole excused herself from the office. She headed to the conference room, spotting Waverly still in the same spot. 

Waverly’s head slowly rose as she heard the door open. Once her eyes met with Nicole’s, she shot from the chair, her arms wrapping around the older woman. “Cole...” Waverly sobbed into Nicole’s shoulder.

“Nedley read us in on the case. We’re going to find her, baby, I promise.”

“How did this happen?”

“We aren’t sure but we’re going to find out.” Nicole softly kissed Waverly’s forehead, her lips lingering against her skin. “I promise, I’m going to bring her home.”

“Tell me that Nedley put you and Rori on the case?”

“He did. I’m lead. That’s how I know she’s coming home. I haven’t lost a victim yet and I’ll be damned if I’m going to start now.”

“You have to bring her home, Cole. Please?”

“I’m going to do my best. Have you slept tonight, sweetie?”

“No.”

“Come on.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and lead her into Nicole and Rori’s new office. They had two couches and Nicole opened the closet, pulling out two pillows and blankets. “Lay down and get some sleep.” 

Waverly sat on the black suede couch and Nicole could see that she was still thinking about everything. “How can I go home? Octavia and I wont be safe...”

Nicole sat down next to Waverly, her hand resting on Waverly’s thigh. “That’s why I’m moving in for awhile.”

“Huh?” Waverly’s eyes shot to Nicole’s. 

“Well, I had decided when I saw you sitting in the conference room that I wasn’t going to let you be by yourself and I sure the hell don’t trust anyone else to keep you safe. So, I talked to Nedley and I’m going to be staying with you.”

“Are you really?” The news brought a small smile to Waverly’s face.

“Yes. But you should know, I snore horribly.” Nicole joked, trying to lighten the mood in the room. 

Waverly smiled and leaned her head against Nicole’s arm. “I’m scared.”

“I know you are, but we’re going to find her. I know I keep saying that, but I truly believe that because I’m the best, Waverly. I’m not tooting my own horn. I really mean it. Rori and I are the best at what we do.”

“Is that because of the Black Skulls?”

“Partially.”

“Then why not go back to them?”

“Being a Black Rose makes me someone I hate. I become a person that I can’t stand. I may have been good at my job but the things we had to do to get those people back, I hated doing them.”

“Like what?”

“I rather not say...”

“It’s ok.” Waverly’s lips softly touched Nicole’s. “When can we go home?”

“In a little while. I have to start on the case and see what we can figure out while we have time. Before we lose the trail.” Nicole laid Waverly back, her head laying against the arm of the couch. Nicole slipped off Waverly’s shoes and placed her feet on the couch, covering her up with a yellow blanket. Waverly pulled the blanket tightly around her face, inhaling Nicole’s scent. 

“You always smell like vanilla dipped donuts, Cole.” Waverly snuggled more into the blanket. “They’re my favorite. It smells like you.” Waverly smiled a little more. “I can’t wait for my bed to smell like you too.” 

Nicole’s smile rose to her ears. She squatted in front of Waverly, running her finger across Waverly’s cheek. “Get some sleep, baby. I’ll come wake you up when we’re ready to go.”

“Ok.” Waverly slowly closed her eyes, trying to get comfortable. 

Nicole gently kissed Waverly’s forehead before walking out of the office. She knew this was going to be a long night. 

Rori walked into the interview room, sitting down in the chair next to Chrissy. “Chrissy?”

“Rori? Did you find her?”

“No. I’m here to interview you.”

“I already told Dad everything I know.”

“I know, but I need to know. Our team is on the case.”

“Ok.”

“Just start from the beginning.” Rori took out her notepad, having learned a few tricks from Nicole over the years.

“We had just left the club. We decided that we wanted to walk off the alcohol in me and walk home. It was only a few blocks, you know. As we got to 10th street, a black van drove past. We didn’t think anything of it. Then we got to 15th, right outside Michelle’s penthouse and the black van pulled up along side of us. Before we knew it, 4 guys had jumped out of the van and we were fighting to get away.”

“How did you get away?”

“I always carry a pocket knife in my pocket. One of them had his arms around me and I was able to get my hand in my pocket. I pulled it out and I stabbed him in the leg.”

“Did they recover the knife?”

“No. It was still in his leg when he jumped back into his van.”

“Did you see what happened to Gus?”

“Yes. She fought off one of the guys. She’s feisty like that. Another one jumped out of the van and smacked her across the face. I saw her go limp. I tried to get to her before the pulled her into the van but it was too late. I couldn’t get to her.”

“What did the guys look like?”

“They were dressed in black tactical gear and masks. The only reason I know one of the guys was white was because when I stabbed him, it ripped open his pant leg and I saw.”

“Ok. About how tall were they?”

“6'0-6'5.”

“Ok.”

“Rori, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you think you’ll find her alive?”

“Honestly, yes, I do.”

“How do you know?”

“Nicole and I are the best at this job. We never fail and we wont now.”

“I have another question...”

“You can ask me anything...”

“Will you please stay at my place? I don’t feel safe.”

“Of course. I’ll do whatever I have to do to protect you.”

Chrissy’s arms flung around Rori’s neck. She was scared, everyone could see it. And all Rori wanted to do was make it better.

“Come on, you should get some sleep.”

“I’m not going home without you.”

“I agree. You’re not. You’re going to sleep in my office until we go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m going to make sure you’re safe, Chrissy. And we’re going to find Gus.”

“Please, bring her home safe. If anything happens to her, Waverly and Wynonna would be devastated.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to her. We’re going to find her.”

“You have too.”

Rori nodded, just comforting Chrissy. She walked her into the office, allowing her to lay on the other couch. She walked out into the station, meeting up with Nicole and Jamie. The three sat down and started going over the case.

“What do we have so far?”

“Nothing much.” Jamie said, his fingers working in a fast speed, flipping through the file pages. 

“Do we know anything about this group? Has their been a ransom note?”

“No and no.”

“Ok. Come on.” Nicole stood up and pulled on her tactical vest.

“Where are you going?”

“We’re going to go out there and find Gus.” Rori said, putting hers on as well. The black fabric of the vest pulled tightly against Rori’s body as she slipped the bullet proof panel into the front. 

“What about Chrissy and Waverly?”

“They need sleep and right now we need to find ANY clues that will lead us to Gus’s whereabouts.” Nicole stated, picking up a white cup which was filled with piping hot coffee. She hated coffee but the night’s events made her need it.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No. Jamie, we need you to stay here with them. Protect them.”

“Cole, we’re a team!”

“Rookie, you have no idea who we’re dealing with. You have no idea what we could be getting into.” Rori said, giving Jamie a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

“I don’t care. I’m apart of this team. I’ve done plenty of operations with you guys. When are you going to start treating me like your partner and not like a little brother?”

“Fine. You want to be treated like a partner? Get your gear. Let’s go.”

“Cole...”

“No, Rori. 6 eyes are better than 4. Load up. We’re wasting time.” Nicole commanded. 

Soon the three were standing at the crime scene. The police were still there, making sure evidence wasn’t being contaminated with, even though the CSI team had left hours prior with all the evidence they had found. 

Nicole approached the police tape, lifting it above her head, allowing Rori and Jamie to enter the scene. She pulled out her flash light, shining it around on the ground, trying to see what they had missed.

Rori knelt down at the tire tracks, examining the marks. “Cole, these are run flats. Even had these been popped, they would be good for a few miles...” Rori looked closer at the tread. “And it would appear that one of the tires has a hole in it.”

“How do you know?” Jamie asked, standing over Rori, trying to see what she saw.

Rori pointed to a small circle in the tread. “That, that right there is the head of a nail. You can tell by the imprint.” She looked closer again. “And this track is deeper than the others, which means it wasn’t at the same level on air as the others were.” After examining a bit more, Rori stood up. “It was a ½ ton van,Cole. Rear wheel drive.”

“How does she do that?”

“You’ll learn, Rookie.” It was all Nicole could manage to say to their rookie friend who was asking all the questions. Nicole walked to the spot where Chrissy and Gus were grabbed. She looked around the area. High and low. “Rori...”

“What is it?”

“Stand right here...what do you notice?”

Rori stood in the spot and looked around, noticing what Nicole was talking about. “This is the one spot on this entire street that can’t be seen by any cameras.”

“Exactly.” Nicole looked up again and pointed at a house across the way. “There...”

“What about it?” Jamie again asked his experienced partners.

“That apartment is the only one with a straight view of this spot. It’s the only house where you can tell who is coming and going from this building.”

“Which makes it the perfect stakeout spot.”

“How do you two know these things?”

“It was in our military training. We know how to think like kidnappers and killers because they trained us to be. They put you in the mindset of the people you are tracking.” Nicole stated, starting to walk across the street. The other two followed.

“The expression, think like a crook, it works in our case. We can think like a kidnapper or a killer because we’ve been trained to do so.”

“How many people have you guys killed?”

“That’s something we don’t talk about, Rookie.” Rori said, shooting Jamie a look that shouted back off.

The three walked up to the door of the house. “Shouldn’t we have a warrant?”

“It’d take days for a warrant. Gus doesn’t have that long.” Rori said as she bent down, picking the lock. Before entering, Rori, Jamie and Nicole pulled their guns, prepared for whatever might be inside.

As the door opened, Nicole motioned for Rori and Jamie to take the right side while she took the left. Nicole made eye contact with Rori, her look pleaded with her to protect the rookie. Rori nodded in agreement. 

Nicole cleared the living room as Rori and Jamie cleared the back bedroom. Nicole slowly turned the brass door handle on the 2nd bedroom, noticing a small glow coming from under the door. Nicole pushed the door open, revealing a small tv in the corner with nothing else in the room. 

“We’re clear.” Rori said after clearing the bathroom. The house was empty except for the tv. 

Nicole looked around, wondering where the window was they had seen from the outside. “Something’s wrong.”

“Yeah, I have that feeling too.” Jamie said, as he walked out of the room, looking at the ceiling in the hallway. “Cole...”

“What is it?”

“That room is smaller.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s about 3 foot smaller. Looking at the ceiling lines here and then in there.”

Nicole examined what Jamie was saying and walked into the hall closet, spotting a crawl space access. “Rori, I found something.”

“What is it?”

“A crawl space. I’m going up. Jamie, give me a boost, will ya?”

Jamie did as Nicole asked and lifted her to the door. Nicole slowly opened it, spotting all the evidence she needed. As she climbed into the room, she made sure to step on just the beams, not wanting to fall through the roof. Nicole looked around, not seeing anyone. She holstered her gun and looked at one of the maps on the wall. Before Nicole could say anything, someone had a hold of her. 

Below, Rori and Jamie could hear the struggle upstairs and Jamie tried to get up into the room. Rori ran back into the bedroom, trying to find another way in. 

The arms around Nicole tightened, a hot breath on her neck as she continued to fight her assailant. Nicole quickly escaped his grip, turning to face him. He was in all black with a dark mask over his face. Nicole squared up, ready for the fight.

The attacker’s fist flew towards Nicole, the motion almost seeming to be in slow motion. Nicole managed to just miss getting hit and she connected with her own punch into the gut. She quickly repositioned herself, waiting for another attack when she heard rustling come from behind her. Nicole’s attention was taken away just long enough for a punch to connect with her chest. Before Nicole could even think about, she was falling backwards.

Her body hit the sheetrock below her. It snapped in half as her body ripped through the ceiling, causing her to hit the bedroom floor below the makeshift room. 

Rori watched as Nicole fell to the ground, sheetrock and drywall falling and breaking around her. The thud in which Nicole hit, knocked the air not just from her own lungs but from Rori’s as well. Rori looked down at her sister’s lifeless body, trying to figure out if she were alive or not.

Jamie quickly ran into the room, realizing he may have just cost his partner her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this thing with hurting Nicole. I dunno. I promise she's my favorite character lol. She's just a badass so I know she can take it lol. 
> 
> Things are gonna start getting hairy around here. Just sayin. Don't kill me.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole cringed, her body filling with pain as she made contact with the tile floor. The air was knocked from her lungs, the feeling of an elephant sitting on her chest was the only way Nicole could think of to describe it. 

“Nicole!!” Rori ran to her sister’s side. Before she could get to her, Nicole was talking from under the rubble. 

“I’m fine! Get him!” Nicole managed to get out, the pain still shooting through her body.

Rori grabbed Jamie by the vest, angry at his actions. “You stay with her!” Jamie nodded as he radioed for backup. Rori released him and ran from the room, looking for the attacker. 

Jamie started pulling sheet rock and dry wall off of Nicole, hoping to see that his partner was ok. “Nicole?” Jamie said, pulling off the last piece. 

“Ouch.” Nicole groaned. She knew this pain all too well as this wasn’t the first time she had fallen off of a roof. Nicole started taking inventory. She wiggled her toes and her fingers first, making sure she could still feel them. Next she started moving joints, which hurt but she was just happy nothing was broken. She grabbed at her vest, still not being able to take in a good breath. She unbuckled the side, finally relieving the pressure she was feeling.

“Boss, are you ok?”

“Yeah, rook.”

Rori walked back into the room, the attacker having fled before she could get him. “I couldn’t get him. He’s gone. Went out a door on the side of the house. What I want to know is where the fuck is our backup?!? We called them in when we found out about house.” Rori walked to Nicole. She knelt down next to her. “Are you ok, sis?”

“That one hurt a little.” Nicole said, starting to move but Rori stopped her.

“Wait for the ambulance to get here. That was a hard hit.”

“I’m fine.” Nicole argued, sitting up. She ran her hand across her shoulder, dusting off some of the rubble that still sat there. 

“You just fell through a damn ceiling! You’re not fine!” Rori demanded her sister lay back down under the EMTs arrived. 

“Rori, calm down. It’s not the first time I’ve fell off a roof and it wont be the last.”

“Why the hell are you so stubborn?”

“Why the hell are you being such a bitch?” Nicole asked her twin as she stood up, groaning in the process. 

As she did so, the team finally showed up. “What the hell took you so long?”

“Did you catch him?” One of the officers asked, looking around for the guy.

“No. He got away.”

“Not fully.” Nicole said, holding up her hand, which had some blood on it and the guy’s mask. “He shouldn’t have pushed me backwards. I grabbed his mask.”

“Detective Haught, you should really get to the hospital and be looked at, just to be on the safe side.” The EMT said as she looked over Nicole.

“Fine.” Nicole looked at Jamie and Rori. “Don’t you dare tell Waverly what happened here tonight.”

“We know nothing.” Rori agreed, helping Nicole out to the waiting ambulance.

Nicole sat on the steps, as the CSI team took samples of blood from her knuckles and processed the mask. “Detective, I recommend some x-rays on your back, ribs, shoulder and neck.”

“I’m telling you, I’m fine.”

“Humor me, Haught.”

“Sarah, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. You always say that.”

“How many times have we been through this together?” Nicole said with a chuckle.

“Too many too count, so knock it off. You know if Jordan was here, she’d kill you.”

“Exactly. My currently girlfriend is the same way, so this is to stay between us.”

“I never saw ya.” Sarah said, loading Nicole onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. 

Rori’s eyes diverted from Nicole being put into the ambulance to Jamie, standing next to her. “You almost got her killed tonight, Jamie.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You got lucky this time. That’s the thing about being a team, Jamie. We have to watch each other’s backs, not distract your partner.” Rori’s tone wasn’t that of degrading, she just wanted to let Jamie know what his mistake was and how to fix it. “Nicole had the situation under control. She’s a fighter. You’d be surprised at what we are trained to do.” 

“I didn’t mean to distract her, I just wanted to help.”

“But this is why we didn’t want you to come. This is a situation that you’ve never been in and it almost...”

“I know.”

“It’s ok, Rookie. You live and you learn. No harm, no foul today.” Rori nudged Jamie. “Come on, let’s go see what we can find out.”

The two walked back into the house, Rori pulled out her cell phone, calling Nedley. “Captain?”

“Rori? Where’s Nicole? She usually calls.”

“On her way to the hospital.”

Nedley had his phone on speaker, walking throughout the station. Waverly stood at Nicole’s office door, listening to the phone call. “What happened?”

“We entered the house and we found a hidden room. She entered the room where there was an assailant. He attacked her. She fought him off, but he shoved her backwards and she fell through the ceiling. She’s ok, but they want to get her checked out. She hit the ground pretty hard.”

“You should have waited for backup.”

“It’s a good thing we didn’t. He was starting to burn evidence. We managed to save most of it.”

“What have you found?”

“There’s maps of the Earp properties, including Mama Earp’s penthouse and your house, sir.”

“They’ve been staking us out?”

“Yes sir.” 

Nedley turned off speaker phone, pulling the phone to his ear. “What is your opinion on this, Rori?”

“Whoever these guys are, they’re pros. They know what they are doing.”

“Do you think this about money?”

“Definitely. They wouldn’t have put this much time in if it wasn’t.”

“When you get back to the station, I want you and Nicole to take the girls home. Get some sleep. I’m going to have a team processing the scene all night.”

“Yes, sir.”

With that said, Nedley hung up his phone. As he turned around, he noticed Waverly staring at him. “What happened to Nicole?”

“She’s fine, Waverly. Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Nedley. What happened?”

“They were on the trail of some new leads in your aunt’s case. When they entered the house, she was attacked and fell through the ceiling. She’s fine. It’s not the first time.”

“What? Where is she?”

“She’s at the hospital. She’ll be back in about an hour.”

“Nedley...”

“Waverly, she’s fine. She’s doing her job.”

“Are you sure she’s fine?”

“I promise.” Nedley hugged her. “Get some more sleep. Nicole will be here before you know it to take you home.”

Waverly nodded and laid back on the couch. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep until she saw Nicole was ok, but she knew Nedley wouldn’t stop until she was back on the couch. 

Within the hour, Nicole, Rori and Jamie were walking into the station. Nicole’s hand was bandaged and she was moving gingerly. She was sore but all the x-rays were negative. She was covered in dust and had pieces of dry wall in her hair. 

Nicole and Rori made their way to their office, spotting the sleeping brunettes on their couches. Nicole knelt down in front of Waverly, rubbing her shoulder softly. “Waves?”

Waverly woke up, looking into Nicole’s eyes and she smiled. “Why are you do dirty?” Waverly said, picking a piece of dry wall from Nicole’s hair.

Nicole laughed. “Long night at work. Are you ready to go home?”

“Yes.”

“Where’s Nim?” 

“Her and my mom are in Nedley’s office.”

“Why don’t you go get her and I’ll go get the car?”

“Ok.” Waverly left the office and Nicole looked over at Chrissy and Rori who were talking on the couch.

“Hey, we’re heading home.”

“Yeah...hey Nicole, no offense but you look like shit.” Chrissy stated with a smile.

“Thanks Chrissy.”

“What happened to your hand?”

“Like I told Waves, it was a rough night at work.”

“Did you find Gus?”

“No, but we found some clues.”

“So, you’ll find her soon?”

“Hopefully.”

“Ok.”

Rori and Chrissy headed out of the station and Rori wrapped her jacket around Chrissy. This didn’t go unnoticed by Waverly and Nicole. “Should we be concerned?”

“Oh, I thought you weren’t worried because she’s straight?” Nicole teased her girlfriend.

“Well...”

“I don’t think Rori would hurt Chrissy. She really likes her.”

“I hope so.”  
\----------------------  
Waverly and Nicole walked into the homestead. Nicole double checked everything, locking all windows and doors twice and checking all the rooms. Waverly laid Octavia down in her bed as Nicole put her things in Waverly’s bedroom.

“Baby, do you mind if I take a shower?” Nicole asked as Waverly walked into the room.

“Of course not. Do you want something to eat? I can cook you something.”

“That sounds great. But you don’t have to cook.”

“It’s ok. I don’t mind. I don’t think I’m going to be sleeping tonight, anyways.” Waverly approached Nicole and softly kissed her. “Thank you for everything you’re doing for my family and for Gus.”

“It’s my job.”

“I know, but a part of me thinks you're working just a little bit harder because it’s me.”

“That part of you would be correct.”

Waverly gently kissed Nicole’s bottom lip as she smiled. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything you want. I’m not picky.”

“Alright. You go get this nasty chalky stuff off of you and I’ll go start dinner.”

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole walked into the bathroom while Waverly headed for the kitchen.

Waverly ran back to the bedroom, remembering something she wanted to ask Nicole. As she walked into the bathroom, Nicole was reaching above her head, behind her back, pulling her shirt by the collar off of her body. The pain Nicole was feeling in her back was horrible and it hurt to take off her shirt. As her shirt slipped up over her head, Waverly saw the bruises that had started to come to the surface on Nicole’s back. They covered the entire left side of her back and were dark purple. Waverly covered her mouth, in shock at Nicole’s back. “Oh my god.”

Nicole turned around, hearing the muffled words. “Looks that bad?”

“Yes! My god what happened to you out there?”

“I had a mishap with the floor.”

“Oh really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Waverly said, softly touching Nicole’s back. Even though it hurt, Nicole didn’t mind. “How bad does it hurt?”

“Nothing too bad. I’m just sore.”

“Is this the constant worry you get when dating a cop?”

“That’s what Jordan use to say. It’s my job, Waves. I’m here to protect people, to save them. I don’t care what happens to me. I’m the one who runs to the danger while everyone else is running away.”

Waverly’s arms wrapped around Nicole’s midsection, resting on Nicoles’s stomach. “You need to care because it’s not just happening to you now. It’s us. It’s our life together that’s on the line now.”

“You’re right.” Nicole relaxed into Waverly’s arms, not wanting to move. “Don’t worry about dinner. Let me get in the shower and let’s just go to bed.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly softly asked, running her finger tips back and forth against Nicole’s stomach, which caused chills to go through Nicole’s body. Waverly smiled at the reaction.

“Yeah. I just want to go to bed.”

“Ok.” Waverly released Nicole and watched as she gingerly stepped into the shower, which was still running. Nicole grabbed the wash cloth, trying to get her sides, but she was having issues. “Hey, do you want some help?” Waverly said in a flirty tone.

Nicole smirked and peaked over her shoulder, holding the towel out to Waverly. “Maybe.”

Waverly disrobed and stepped into the shower with Nicole, slowly and gently washing her back and sides for her. Waverly’s free hand snaked around Nicole’s body, pulling her close. 

Waverly could feel Nicole’s heart beating faster, the more her hand roamed on Nicole’s body. Nicole wasn’t normally like this with people she dated. She normally wasn’t this comfortable enough to just give herself to someone but Waverly had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya guys, things are just starting to heat up around here. Over the next few chapters, the rating will change to reflect a major character death since I forgot to put that in the ratings. So be prepared for that.
> 
> I have joined the world of curious cat. https://curiouscat.qa/Thatsoundsgay 
> 
> Honestly ask me anything ya want. Ill answer 100%.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole realizes something is off about the case

It was day two of the investigation and they were still waiting for evidence to be processed. Nicole knew it was going to take time but it didn’t change the fact that she wished they would hurry the process even more. 

It was 3AM and Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the file she had with her and the e-mails she had received from the case. She also had the piece of clothe that was pulled from her attacker. She had gone to bed with Waverly earlier in the night but her mind wouldn’t shut off long enough for her to sleep. 

Nicole sipped her energy drink, hoping to gain some sort of energy but it was her 3rd one and she was getting even more tired. She pulled her foot onto the chair, pulling her knee closer to her chest. Her hand ran through her hair and down the back of her neck, rubbing it, trying to work out the knots that were building in her muscles. 

Nicole opened the latest e-mail that the lab had sent to her. It was pictures of numerous maps. Nicole knew the layout of 4 of them. One was the Earp homestead, the 2nd was Michelle’s penthouse, 3rd was Nedley’s house and 4th were Chrissy and Wynonna’s houses. There were two maps she didn’t recognize. 

She pulled the evidence bag into her hands, looking over the fabric that laid inside. She had seen it somewhere before. She quickly fell into a memory, remembering where it was from.  
\---------------  
The Black Roses stood outside the compound. Rori and Morgan were laughing, as they always did before a mission and Nicole was running the game plan through her head. Nicole looked over at the two, who were sharing a kiss.

“Come on, get your heads on the mission.”

“Calm down, Cole. We’re just sharing a moment before the mission.”

“It’s going to get one of you killed.”

“Hasn’t yet so what makes you think it will now?”

“Yeah, Cole, it’s our ritual before a mission, just incase one of us doesn’t come back.” Morgan added.

“Making out before a mission is your idea of getting ready?”

“God, you need to get laid.” Rori teased her sister, knowing how much it annoyed her.

“And you need to come up with some better insults.” Nicole said, shaking her head. “Will you two please get ready? I really don’t want to lose one of you on this mission.”

“What’s the game plan?”

“What’s always the game plan?”

“Nicole, quit being such a bitch. What’s going on with you today?” Rori asked her sister.

“Nothing. Let’s go. You and me through the south entrance, Morgan will hit the north with Dolls and Steve. The others will hit the West and East.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Nicole and Rori high fived. “Going in together...”

“Coming out the same way.” 

“Love you, sis.”

“Ditto.”

“Is the only person you’ll say I love you to, Morgan?”

“Pretty much.”

Within minutes the team had broke into the building and a gun fight ensued. Within minutes, Morgan had shot three guys and had pushed their guns away. As she checked to make sure they were dead, someone snuck up behind her. Nicole stepped around the corner, shooting the guy in the shoulder, not wanting to hit Morgan. The guy got away but they rescued the victim and headed from the compound. 

As they walked out, Nicole knelt down, picking up a piece of fabric from the guy who escaped. She quickly hurried to the helicopter. As the helicopter pulled away, Nicole looked over the fabric. It was a new armor that Nicole had never seen before.  
\-----------  
Nicole quickly dialed Rori. “Come on, Rori, answer.”

Within seconds a groggy Rori had answered. “Cole? Is everything ok?”

“Do you remember Cambodia?”

“Which time?”

“The last time.”

“Yes. What about it?”

“You remember that piece of armor that I picked up?”

“Yes. That shit was weird. Really glad we never came back across it.”

“Until two nights ago...”

“What?” Rori sat up, leaving a sleeping Chrissy her in bed and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch. 

“The mask that I pulled off of the guy, it was made of the same kind of armor.”

“What do you think?”

“I think we might be dealing with the same team...”

“We killed that entire team, remember?”

“Not all of them...”

“What do you mean?”

“One thing that Morgan and I never told you about was that night she got grabbed. I couldn’t get a clean shot on the guy, I hit him in the shoulder. He got away.”

“You let someone get away? You’re an ace shot, how did this happen, Cole?”

“I didn’t want to risk hitting Morgan at all. So I took the easy shot. I didn’t want to try a hard shot.”

“Even though you are 100% on all hostage shots?”

“It wasn’t worth it to me, Rori. She lived. That’s all that mattered.”

“Yeah, until the next mission.”

“...”

“How could you hide that from me?”

“Rori, that’s not what’s important right now. What’s important is that this guy may have reformed his team. What if this whole thing is our fault?”

“I think you are thinking way too much into this, Nicole. It’s been 7 years since that armor was seen, there’s a huge possibility that it’s the new armor now. We need to be prepared for it. I think we should call in the Skulls.”

“No! This is going to be done the legal way. No Skulls involved.”

“Fine. Get some sleep, Nicole. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“I will.”

“I’m serious! No staying up late to go over case evidence. We’ll look at it in the morning.”

“I got you, sis. It’s cool.”

“Night, Cole.”

“Night, Rori.” Nicole hung the phone up and went back to her work. Within a few minutes, Nicole had fallen asleep at the table. 

Waverly walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw Nicole asleep with the file and computer open. Waverly stepped behind Nicole, her arm slipping around Nicole’s shoulder and the other around her ribs. Nicole woke up feeling Waverly’s lips softly pressed against her neck. “Baby, come back to bed.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear.

“What time is it?”

“4AM.”

“I have so much work to do...”

“You need to rest. You need to get some sleep.”

“I need to find Gus.”

“Nicole, we have time. As much as I want Gus home, when it comes time for you to fight to get her back, I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“You’re right. I need to get focused.”

“Good. So come back to bed.” Waverly’s arms tightened around Nicole.

Nicole smiled and nodded. “How can I say no to you?” 

Waverly's grin ran ear to ear. "You can't." She stated.

Nicole closed her laptop and placed the evidence she had with her back in the box. She stood in front of Waverly, her hand resting on Waverly’s hip. “When this is all said and done, I want to take you away for a weekend, or is that too soon?”

Waverly’s lips curled into a bigger smile and she shook her head. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may possibly be my last update for a couple weeks as I, at some point, need to finish editing my novel and get it off to the publishers for the beginning of the year and I have definitely been slacking on writing that to do my two Wayhaught stories lol. Though if you like badass lesbians and dragons in medieval times, then you might like the book too lol. Bare with me and I will update as soon as I can :) But we will see. I've been pretty addicted to writing this lol. Hope you guys enjoy the update :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a new lead

Rori, Nicole and Jamie stood at the desk, listening to the ransom call that had finally come in. It had been 6 days since Gus had been taken and they were hearing from the kidnapers for the first time. 

They had sent a picture showing Gus badly beaten but she was alive. Nicole pressed play on the recording, listening all over again. “You have 24 hours to get us $250,000. If we do not get our money in 24 hours, she will die. The sooner you get us the money, the more days she will have on her life.”

Rori stood close, analyzing the noise in the background. “Nicole, do you hear the birds?”

“Yeah, it sounds like it’s near a park or something.”

“Those birds, they are pigeons. The issue with that is this town is full of pigeons. Not to mention the towns around us. And then there’s the fact we didn’t hear from them for 6 days, they could be in the US for all we know.”

“Do you think they are going to keep her alive once they get the money?” Jamie questioned his partners.

“The issue is, we know for a fact that these guys are pros but they are asking for a small amount of money.”

“That’s good though, isn’t it?”

“It’s good as in we can get the money quicker, but it means they are going to be asking for more money, more often and once the money stops, they’ll kill her.” Rori said, trying to figure out where they could have taken Gus.

“This group is smart. They know they’ll get more money asking for it in smaller amounts at different times.”

“Ok, so how do we keep the money flowing? The Earp’s have a limited amount of money that they have access too.” Jamie added what he knew.

“Yes, but there is one person...” Rori stated, looking towards Nicole.

“I can talk to her. I don’t know if she has access to all of it.” Nicole said, referring to Waverly.

“You need to see what you can do, Nicole.”

“I know, I’ll call her in and talk to her. I know she will do it. She will do anything for Gus.” Nicole looked at the picture. She stuck it in the breast pocket of her tactical vest. 

“What are you doing with that?” 

“We can’t allow anyone access to this photo.”

“Why’s that, boss?” Jamie asked with a curious tone.

“If this gets leaked to the city, we will have an uproar on our hands. Every major bounty hunters and law enforcement will be out there looking for her and it could, in turn, get her killed. We know what we are doing. We need to make sure that we are the only ones working on this case.”

“We understand, sis.”

“Good. Now, we’ve found a safe house. Nedley has ordered the three of us go in and see what we can find.”

“He’s not sending us in with a team?”

“Rookie, sometimes, we just have to do things on our own. He has faith in us. You should too.” Rori said, reassuring the rookie. “You can back out, if you would like.”

“I’m in.” Jamie patted Rori’s shoulder.

“Ok, good, let’s go.” Nicole grabbed her headset and recording. And with that, the team was off to see what they could find.

Within a two hours, the team was pulling up to a ran down house. The paint was pealing from the side panels. It was a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom and they knew someone was staying there. The question of the day: was that person home?

Nicole paced around the car, tightening her gear. She was still listening to the recording. Rori grabbed her sister’s arm.

“Hey, calm your shit. You are running around like a chicken with your head cut off. Quit listening to that thing and focus, will you?”

“Sorry, Rori.”

“You’ve been distracted a lot lately. You’re letting this case be too personal. You need to figure out why.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Let’s go.” Nicole pointed to the front door. “Rori, you take the rookie and go in the front. I’ll take the back.” Rori and Nicole high fived each other with both hands. “Going in together...”

“Coming out the same way.”

“I love you, Sis.”

“Ditto.”

Nicole headed to the back of the property, climbing over the wooden fence that stood between her and back yard. She stood at the back door, looking around the side of the house. She put her back against the wall. She gave the call to Rori. “Now.”

Nicole smashed through the backdoor as Jamie and Rori smashed in the front. Nicole hit the back bedroom and bathroom. “Clear!” Nicole called out.

Rori and Jamie hit the next two rooms and bathroom.” Clear!” Rori called out to Nicole. They joined up in the living room, coming to the basement door. Rori opened the door, spotting someone climbing out the basement window. Rori booked it out the front of the house, tackling the guy as he got to the car that was parked on the street. She slammed his face into the door of the car. “Stay down, bitch!”

Jamie walked outside to help Rori as Nicole went to the basement. She searched around, finding more maps, a few weapons, and a piece of Gus’s shirt. Nicole walked outside to call Nedley. She looked at Rori and Jamie. The suspect was dead.

“What happened?” Nicole questioned the duo.

“Poison capsule.” Rori pointed to his mouth.

“What the fuck!?!” Nicole kicked the side of the car. The frustration was building.

“Nicole, calm down. You know how professionals work. They will die to not be caught. It proves our point. We knew these guys were pros.”

“Did you get anything out of him?”

“Yes, a big fat ‘fuck you bitch’ remark before he bit the capsule. Before I could even realize what was going on, he was dead. Rookie already called it in. Did you find anything in the basement?”

“Yeah. Come check it out. Rookie, stay with the body.” Nicole and Rori headed to the basement, Nicole pointed down at the maps and piece of shirt. “She was here.”

“So we know this was their in between stop. So where did they take her next?”

“I’m not sure. After I talk to Waverly, we will work on getting whatever we can from this stuff.”

“Ok, we better get this stuff back to the station. What do we do with the dead man?”

“Coroner should be here soon. You ride with the body to make sure it gets to us.”

“Alright. You got it, sis.” Rori looked down at the case of weapons. “These are true pros, sis.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Nicole said with a worried nod.

“Do we have a team capable of dealing with this situation right now?”

“At the station?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not too sure about that one, Rori. It might be just me, you and rookie going in. Maybe that team from the first sting.”

“And you are sure about not bringing in the Skulls?”

“Rori, I told you! We do this the legal way! You know how it gets with us and the guys. We’re not exactly the cleanest.”

“Sometimes you have to do what you have to do, Nicole.”

“Yes, but this time, we need it to be professional. We need to bring in as many alive as we can. This is a team. Which means they probably have more people taken. We need to find out if that’s the case.”

“How? If they all decided to poison themselves, how are we going to get anything out of them?”

“We will figure it out.”

“Ok.”

“Nicole, they are here for the body.”

“Rori, go handle it. Rook, grab me some evidence boxes and help me pack this shit up.”

“Yes, Boss.” Jamie ran off to the truck to grab the boxes. Rori headed that way and Nicole stopped her.

“Please be careful. We know they are pros now, please watch your ass.”

“Same with you.”

“Love ya sis.

“Ditto!” Rori yelled as she ran up the basement stairs. 

Nicole continued looking at the stuff in front of her, studying it. She had seen it before, she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

Back at the Station:  
Nicole walked into the station, boxes in her arms. She went into the conference room and laid everything out. The trio were going to find something. Nicole had a feeling. Not wanting to waste anytime, the team dove right in, not even degearing from their previous mission. 

As Nicole looked over the new items, Waverly knocked on the door. Nicole walked out into the station.

“Your call sounded urgent. Nedley said he had you out on a case. Did you find anything?”

“Nothing that I can talk about, sweetie. The reason I called was because of that ransom call. I need to ask you something.”

“Of course. I would do anything to save my aunt.”

“Good, because you are going to have too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Waverly, they asked for $250,000.”

“Yes, mom already paid it.”

“Yes but what you guys don’t realize is that they asked for a smaller number because it allows them to get more money in a longer period of time. This is good for us, as they will keep Gus alive as long as they keep getting money. They might also start upping the price. The issue with this is that your mother’s bank has already put a hold on any account transactions. She’s locked. We need you. You have unlimited access to your account. We need you to keep paying the ransom. The longer you pay the more time we have to find her. Can you do that?”

“Of course. I’ll start getting transfer papers ready. Do you think I could just pay them extra to let her go?”

“No. Pay exactly what they ask. Doing anything different from what they want will take their power away and they will more than likely kill her. Don’t try and stray from what they want.”

“Ok.” Waverly looked down, a tear falling from her eye. “Is she going to be ok?”

“We’re working on it, Waves. I’ve never lost someone during one of these missions and I’m going to try my hardest to make sure it doesn’t change.” Nicole softly wiped away Waverly’s tear.

“You all made it ok from that raid you did, right? No injuries?” Waverly checked Nicole over.

“We’re all ok. I promise.”

“Please be careful, Nicole. I don’t know what I would do if any of you got hurt trying to save Gus.”

“It’s our job, sweetie.”

“I know, but I’m pretty fond of you.” Waverly said, her fingers interlacing with Nicole’s.

“When the time comes, I promise, we will all walk out of there.”

Waverly gave Nicole a small kiss. “Find her.”

“I will.” Nicole stole another kiss.

“Get back to work. Will you be late tonight?”

“More than likely. We have quite a bit of evidence to go over. I have 6 patrols that are at the house.”

“Always looking out of me.” Waverly shot Nicole a sweet smile.

“You bet your cute little ass.”

“Get back to work, babe. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s hand.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole, kissing her neck. “Goodnight.”

Nicole watched as Waverly walked out of the station, the plan was in place as far as the ransom was concerned. She stepped back into the conference room, Rori was deep in the maps. Nicole stood over one, staring at it. She tapped Rori’s shoulder.

“Rori.”

“What Cole?”

“Look at this layout.” Nicole slid the map over to Rori. She stared at it, studying the lines in front of her.

“Oh..my..god. Cambodia.”

“They’re back..They're fucking back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I have found time to write...ok so I never stopped. I'm a sucker for my two Wayhaught fics right now and that seems to be where my loyalty lies (sorry to my editor, she can kill me later haha). 
> 
> Also shout out to Danvers47 and their story "The New Girl". Freaking love it! I recommend it to anyone who just likes a fun, exciting story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedley done fucked up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing a pretty insane point in this story. A shout out to all those who have stuck with this story. I wrote the idea of this story 10 years ago. I had only a few chapters written of this when I decided to convert it to Wayhaught. So you will notice a writing style change as I would like to think I have gotten better in the last 10 years, though I doubt it lol. I have been told that fight scenes are my bread and butter and there is a pretty big one coming within the next few chapters. Please note the death of a major character has been added to the warnings 8).

“Yes, they are. You called this days ago, Nicole. We need to tell Nedley.” Rori said, the eagerness in her voice was overtaking her once laid back vibe. 

“Rori, just because we know this warehouse, doesn’t mean we can just go jumping in this blind. We need to know for sure.”

“How much more can you get? We have the armor, we have the same blue prints to the same warehouse we once hit. Seriously?”

“We both know that if we can’t 100% prove this, then we go no where.”

“Ok, so how do we prove it?”

“We need to study everything here. We need to get every piece of evidence out of this.”

“Oh great. We’re gonna stay up all night to study? When the hell did we go back to grade school?”

“Rori, shut up.”

“Ooooh, someone needs to get laid!”

“Apparently you do!” The sisters exchanged jabs at each other. Nicole was tired of Rori’s consistent bitching while Rori was annoyed with how distracted Nicole seemed to have been as of late. Both could feel the tension rising from the other. “Look, just go home. I’ll handle this.”

“No! You think I’m going to let you take all the credit for this one? I think not!”

“Then quit bitching and start working!”

“Fine!”

For the next 5 hours, the twins didn’t speak. It was their way of dealing with each other, just shut their emotions down and never speak of it again. They didn’t communicate well but the one thing they did do was find what they needed too.

Rori slid a folder in front of Nicole. The contents inside of the black folder was all that they could find on the team that they were about to go head to head with. “I’m confident that Nedley will let us proceed after this, Cole.”

“I agree. There’s more than enough evidence from this last raid that shows that she should be here.”

“Cole, I know we think they are in this warehouse but what if it’s like that safe house? Just a transfer stop before moving on?” Rori’s question had been running through Nicole’s head all day. There was a high possibility that, that was the case but it could also lead them to where they need to be. Either way, Nicole knew the team needed to move in soon.

“I’ve thought about that, Rori but there is no other way, and you know it. If we don’t move in within the next few days, we all know that Gus’s going to die. These guys don’t hang around for millions of dollars, just enough to get them through. She doesn’t have long.”

“Ok.”

“Jamie, you go home with Rori. I’ll call you once I know when we leave.”

“Yes, boss.” Jamie stepped out of the conference room as Nicole looked over Rori’s shoulder, making sure that Jamie was out of ear shot.

“Look, we know who we are dealing with now. They killed one of our own. We can’t take this personally, Rori. You know that right?”

“Look who’s talking? You’ve done nothing but take this personally.”

“This isn’t the place or time for this?”

“Then when is it?”

“Rori, stop! We will talk about this later!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Rori started towards the dark brown door. Nicole stopped her.

“Hey, are you going to be home tonight?”

“Does it matter?”

“Fine. Do whatever you want!” Nicole stepped out of her sister’s way, letting her exit the room. Nicole was frustrated with her sister but she knew she had to pitch the case to Nedley. 

Nicole stepped up the glass door, her knuckles slowly and softly tapping against it’s metal frame, trying to get attention of the man sitting at the desk inside. Nedley turned his black leather chair to face the door, a smile falling across his lips once he realized it was his favorite detective was standing there.

“Detective Haught, please, come in.” Nicole stepped through the doorway and she stood in front of the desk, folder in hand. “What can I help you with?”

“I believe with the intel we received from the last raid, we have enough evidence to show where Gus is and who it is we are dealing with.”

“Is that right? What evidence is this?” Nedley took the folder from Nicole, flipping back it’s cover, reading it’s contents.

“The map on top shows a warehouse by the docks. Surprise, surprise. I also heard on the recording pigeons, which are known around the docks.”

“They are known around everywhere, Nicole.”

“Yes, sir, but there was also a slight variation that I didn’t realize what it was until about an hour ago. It’s a tugboat horn.”

“Ok. What makes you think they are keeping her here? And who is ‘they’?”

“They are the Cambodian Cartel. Revenants, sir.”

“And why in the world would the Cambodian Cartel be here, in Purgatory?”

“I don’t believe the initial target was you or your family. I think they saw that opportunity once they got there. They are also working for one, Bobo Del Ray.”

“Then what was their initial target?”

“I believe they were here to finish the war we started against them 5 years ago. I believe Rori and I were the initial targets and your family got pulled into it.”

“What makes you think that this is them?”

“The armor that we pulled from one of the guys in the first raid was what they wore the last time we came up against them. The M.O. is the same as they always did. They also work out of warehouses. They probably had this place set up for months before the initial grab. I need an extraction team.”

“Do we have any proof she is actually there?”

“Well...no but w...” 

“THEN...” Nedley interrupted. “My answer is no.”

“But sir...”

“No. I will NOT risk Gus on an assumption.”

“Sir, this isn’t an assumption! We know this team!”

“You don’t even know if it’s the same team. What are the odds, Nicole? I think you are reaching a bit. Don’t you?”

“Don’t you think you are taking this personally, Sir? Any other case you would have given my team and I the green light to go in, so what’s stopping you now?!? Is it because this case is PERSONAL to you?” Nicole questioned her boss’ authority. She was in a button pushing kind of mood and it appeared to be working.

“DETECTIVE HAUGHT! I would advise you to watch your mouth before you and your team are taken off of this case COMPLETELY! Now, if you can prove to me that this team is indeed involved, then we will proceed, but until then, we will not risk Gus’s life. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” Nicole mumbled. She started her walk out of Nedley’s office.

“Detective!”

Nicole turned to see Nedley standing. “Yes, sir?”

“If I find that you and your team are doing any work that I don’t authorize, I will have no choice but to fire the three of you, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Nicole rolled her eyes and walked into the office, slamming the door. She flung her hands into the air and slammed them down onto her desk. She couldn’t believe that Nedley was being this way. He had never put the brakes on a mission before. She striped off her bullet proof vest, throwing it into the corner of the room. Her hands ran through her hair and down the back of her neck. She wasn’t upset, she was angry. She knew what they team was capable of. She had seen it first hand and she knew Gus’s fate. Before Nicole’s thoughts could deepen, she felt two hands gently caressing the muscles in her shoulders. She knew that touch. It was a touch she longed for all day. “Mmmm, what are you doing here, baby?”

“I couldn’t stand to be away from you.” A voice softly whispered into her ear.

The whisper sent chills through Nicole’s body. Waverly always had a way of doing that to her. Nicole turned her chair, pulling Waverly onto her lap. “I can’t argue with that.” Nicole’s hand ran up and down Waverly’s thigh.

“I brought you dinner.” Waverly pointed to the bag on the table. A smile crept across Nicole’s face.

“God, could you be any more amazing?”

Waverly snaked her arms around Nicole’s neck, playing with the long hair that was hanging down. “I’m pretty sure I can be.” Waverly leaned forward, her lips slowly grazing across Nicole’s, teasing the blonde. 

“What did you bring me?” Nicole asked seductively.

“Hm, a little of this.” Waverly’s lips finally landed against Nicole’s.

“Mmmm...”

“I know, I know, you’re working.”

“I was actually thinking of coming home.”

“Did you find where Gus is?”

“Not yet, baby, but we’re working on it. Nedley told me to head home. Said we’ve done enough for today. That and he wanted me to watch over you.”

“That sounds like Nedley. He worries so much about me but I’m a big girl.”

“I know, love. He’s just looking out for you.”

“So you guys still aren’t any closer to finding her?”

“We have a lead but it’s a long shot. We should know more in a couple days.”

“I just want this over. I want my aunt home.”

“I know, Waverly. I’m working on it. I’ll stay and work if you would like.”

“No. What I want is for my aunt to be home and for my girlfriend to be in my bed, not because she has to babysit me but because she wants to be.” Waverly went to get off Nicole’s lap but Nicole pulled her back down.

“Hey, don’t ever think for a minute that I don’t want to be in your bed because I always do. You are the most important thing to me right now. Even if this wasn’t going down, there is no other place I would want to be, Nicole. Please know that.”

“I do. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m really tired. Can we go home?”

“Of course. Why don’t you go get the car. I need to make a quick call, let Jamie and Rori know we are done for the night.”

“Alright. Thank you for everything you are doing, Nicole. It means a lot to me.” Waverly said, softly kissing Nicole again.

“I’ll see you at the car, baby.” 

“Hurry.” Nicole headed out of the office, pulling the door shut behind her. Nicole’s face went from a smile to serious the further Nicole was away from her. 

She quickly dialed a number into her phone. She patiently waited. “H...h...hello?”

“Rori?”

“Nic? What is it?”

“He said no.”

“What?” Rori shot straight up in bed as soon as she heard the answer. “You’ve got to be fucking with me. How would he not give us a team?”

“Said there wasn’t enough evidence of who or where.”

“Bullshit!” Rori let out a sigh. “So what are we going to do?”

“Well, he told me that if we proceed without his authorization on anything, we would be fired.”

“Fuck! Does this mean we’re getting fired?”

“We have no choice, we have to save her.” Nicole whispered into the phone, not wanting anyone to hear her plan with Rori. 

“What’s the plan?”

“Rookie isn’t to be involved. It’s me and you again. sis.”

“Want me to make the call?” Rori sighed into the phone. She knew the answer that was to come and she knew it would be the hardest phone call she was ever going to have to make. 

“Yes. Get the team.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Rori make a hard decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Study for midterms they said, it'll be fun they said...actually no one said that. so I wrote this chapter instead.

Rori stepped into the long hallway. She glanced around as she slipped her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Doll’s number. Rori slipped into her office and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath. While she didn’t show her nerves in front of Nicole, she was nervous to get the team back together. The last time they had been together for a mission, they lost Morgan. Rori shook her nerves from her body, starting at her hands and wiggling her legs all the way up to her head.

“Rori?” Normally, after the reunions, they would lose contact with each other for a couple months so Dolls was a bit confused as to why Rori would be calling so soon.

“Hey...We need a favor. Are you still with the guys?” Rori hesitated but knew this needed to be done. She ran her hand through her hair. 

“Yeah, of course we are. We are heading out for a mission. Rori, what is going on?”

“Gus’s been taken. They are holding us on a tight ass leash.” rori let out a loud sigh. “It’s the same team from Cambodia...”

“What the Fuck are you talking about? I thought that team was dead? Nicole and Morgan took them out!” Dolls knew the truth and it was causing a rage to build within him. “Rori?”

“One got away. Nicole couldn’t take a clean shot because he had Morgan. They came for us, Dolls. Instead they took the bigger payout.” Rori started to pace back and forth in her office, the stress from the mission already starting to take it’s toll on her. 

“Do you know where she is? And for God’s sake, stop Fucking pacing, will ya?”

“How did you know I was pacing?” Rori stopped in her tracks, looking around the room with a confused look. 

“I can hear you. It’s driving me crazy.”

“We do know where she is. Nedley won’t give us the go ahead. He’s holding us back.”

“Your team is the best, why would he hold you back?”

“He is personally invested in this mission, as we all are at this point.”

“Give me a minute.” Dolls put the phone down and Rori could hear arguing in the background. He must have mentioned the call to the others. Soon Dolls came back on the line. “We are on our way. 24 hours.”

“We appreciate this.”

“But on one condition, Rori.”

“Fuck, why did I know that was coming.” Rori rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. 

“You and Nicole have to help us with our next mission.”

“God damn it, Dolls. You know we’re done with that shit.”

“One more and we’re all getting out. It’s the biggest payoff we’ve ever had.” Dolls’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Rori, it’s triple what Fuji was. We would all be set for life. None of us would need to work again. Our kids wouldn’t need to work.”

“Oh...Fuck. Dolls, Nicole’s going to kill me. I don’t care about the money, I care about this family and if that is what it’s going to take to get you here, then yeah. Let’s go. Deal.” Rori knew she was going to regret making this deal but she needed to make it worth the trip back for the guys. 

“Good. We will see you in a couple hours, Ror.”

“See you soon, Dolls.” Rori hung up and her hands covered her face and she screamed into her hands. She couldn’t believe they were having to go this route. She couldn’t believe that Nedley didn’t trust them to extract Gus safely. She threw her phone against the wall just as her office door opened. Chrissy stood in shock as the phone shattered and hit the floor. 

“Rori? Are you ok?” Chrissy walked into the office and handed Rori a cup of coffee.

“I’m sorry.” She shook the anger from her small frame. “Just a bad phone call. Thank you for the coffee.” Rori gently took the cup and pressed the lid to her lips, pulling in the warm liquid. She heard Nicole and Waverly walk into the house. “I have to talk to Nicole.” Rori headed towards the door.

“Oh...ok.” Chrissy’s disappointment was noticed and Rori quickly turned around and took her hand in hers. 

“Just wait right here for me, ok? I really want to talk. I need to talk. I just need to talk to Nicole first. Please?”

“Of course. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you.” Rori released her hand and towards Nicole. “Nicole...” Rori nudged towards Nicole’s office door. 

Nicole turned to Waverly and gave her a small kiss. “I’ll be in the room in a few minutes. Get comfy, ok?”

“Is everything ok?” A worried look fell upon Waverly’s face. She could tell by the two women’s body language that something was wrong. “Is it Gus?”

“It’s not Gus, my love. Why don’t you call Nedley and have him bring Nim here. We will head to your house after, ok babe? I just need to talk to Rori for a minute.”

“Ok...” Waverly watched as the two women stepped into Maggie’s office. Waverly walked into the living room and called Nedley and her mother.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Is it done?” Nicole turned from her desk, her eyes falling on Rori’s. She had her arms folded over her chest. She could feel the fire coming back that she had long suppressed. 

“At a cost.” Rori sighed and sat on the edge of Nicole’s desk, crossing her arms in front of her.

Nicole stared at her sister as she paced back and forth. “What was the cost?”

“One more mission...”

“Please tell me you didn’t agree..” The look on Rori’s face said it all. Nicole’s eyebrows narrowed and heat began to raise up her neck and onto her cheeks. “You Fucking agreed to another mission, Rori? Are you Fucking stupid?”

“Do you want Gus back?!? Because it’s what I had to do to get her back. You knew it would cost us something! You knew it would!” Rori jumped to her feet and shoved Nicole. Nicole stumbled backwards a bit but caught herself and lunged forward, tackling Rori across her desk. Fists flew at each other as Nedley, Waverly and Chrissy ran into the room and pulled the two women a part. 

“What the hell is going on in here?!?” Nedley stood between the two as they wiped the droplets of blood from their respective faces. 

Nicole’s eyes shot daggers into the ground. “Nothing, sir. We were just sparring.”

“Yes, sir, just sparring.”

“Oh? Just sparring? Because this sure the hell doesn’t look like sparring to me.”

“What the hell do you care, Nedley?!?” The words flowed from Nicole’s lips before she had a chance to contain them. “We’re off the damn clock anyway.” Nicole took a deep breath but the fire within her was on the cusp of breaking out. “I don’t need this shit.” Nicole shoved passed Nedley and Rori, heading out the door. Waverly quickly followed and grabbed Nicole’s hand. 

“Nicole? What’s going on?” Waverly’s hand gripped tightly around Nicole’s. Nicole’s chin dropped to her own chest. “Hey, talk to me...we’re in this together, Nicole.”

Nicole pulled Waverly into her bedroom. She wrapped her arms around the slim figure. Nicole sighed heavily into Waverly’s shoulder. “I need you to forgive me...”

Waverly gently rubbed Nicole’s shoulders with a confused look. “What do I need to forgive you for?”

Nicole slipped from Waverly’s arms and took a step back. “I need to distance myself for awhile. I will get a great Detective to protect you and Nim but I can’t be distracted right now and this...us...it’s a distraction.”

Nicole watched the hurt take over Waverly’s beautiful features. “I’m a distraction now?”

“Waves, that is not what I meant.”

“Then what the hell do you mean, Cole, because to me it sounds like you don’t want to have me around anymore.”

“Waverly, you want Gus back right?”

“Of course I do!”

Nicole shook her head slowly, trying to figure out the right words to say. “Do you remember when you asked me why I wouldn’t go back to being a Black Rose and I said it was because I didn’t like who I had to be?”

“Yes...”

“To get Gus back...” Nicole became visibly upset with her next statement. “I have to become that person again, Waverly. And if I keep focusing on you, kissing you...god, touching you...” Nicole closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The thought already overwhelming her. “I can’t let myself slip into that person again and I can’t risk that. Gus was taken because of me...”

“What do you mean? How was she taken because of you?”

“This team was after Rori and I. Gus was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s our fault she was taken and we have to make this right. I have to go.” Nicole went to her closet and pulled a big black duffle bag out. She opened it up, double checking the content inside of it. She slipped her badge from around her neck and pulled her leather jacket on. As Nicole walked passed Waverly, she grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“You do what you have to do, but you come home to me, to us. Do you understand me?” Nicole simply nodded and walked out the door. She grabbed a motorcycle helmet from by the backdoor and her can from inside the kitchen cabinet. She opened the garage, revealing a set of motorcycles. As she attached her bag to the back, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and looked to see Rori standing at the other motorcycle, attaching her bag as well. 

“I’m sorry for earlier. I should have talked to you before taking that mission with the Skulls but no matter how mad you are at me, Cole, we are in this together. Me and you against the world.” Rori could see the sadness in Nicole’s eyes. “You’re going to miss her, aren’t you?”

Nicole nodded. “I am...deeply.” Nicole saw that Rori had the same pain her eyes. “You’re gonna miss Chrissy though, are you?”

Rori let out a big huff. “There’s something about her, Cole. And it frustrates the hell out of me.”

“Sexually or emotionally?” Nicole smirked at her sister as they both climbed on their respective rides.

“Unfortunately, both.” Rori shook her head as she pulled her helmet down.

“Now who has it bad?” Nicole chuckled and pulled her helmet on. She fist bumped Rori. “Let’s do this.” The two sped off as Waverly and Chrissy ran to the doorway of the garage, having heard the motorcycles.

“Where did they go?” Nedley stood behind the two girls. Both looked down at the badges that had been placed in their hands by their respective twin. “No...” Nedley cupped his hand over his mouth. “God be with them...”

“Nedley, what does this mean?” Waverly looked up at him, concern written on her face. 

“Girls, you don’t want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are on the horizon for the Haught twins. 
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, you should definitely check out Harmony Lake by Blimeyohlimey. Great Wayhaught fic with Nicole as a music star. Support each other, lift each other up and have a damn good night everyone! Have courage and be kind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haught twins get a plan together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to getting this chapter done. Truth be told, I had all the chapters prior to this written for a while and I have all of the chapters after this written as well. I literally got stuck writing this chapter to tie them all together. Go figure. Anyways, hope yall enjoy.

Nicole and Rori stood outside a large abandoned warehouse. A lock sat in front of them and Nicole reached in her backpack and pulled out a set of keys. It had been years since they had purchased this warehouse but it was finally going to come in play. Rori had purchased it under a fake name with cash so that the property couldn’t be traced back to the twins or the team. They had hoped they would never have to use it but here they were. 

Nicole unlocked the door and slid it open to reveal numerous rooms that had been built out. As they walked inside, Rori pulled the door shut behind them and locked it from the inside. While they were sure they hadn’t been followed, they wouldn’t be taking any chances. 

“Do you remember everything we have in this place? I honestly don’t.” Nicole said as she looked around at all the rooms that were secured with heavy duty locks. 

“Not really, sis. I never thought we were ever going to actually need this place.”

“I’ll be honest, I prayed we would never need to utilize this key but we do and we have a lot of work to get done. How long before The Skulls are in?” Nicole asked as she pushed opened one of the doors, leading into a big space with tables and whiteboards everywhere. She pulled all the paperwork, files and maps from her bag and started to organize it across the tables. 

“T-minus 19 hours at this point.” Rori placed her hands on the table, looking down at the papers on the table, shifting through a couple of them to get a better look at some of the photos. 

Nicole walked to the peg board and sprawled the map of the building where they knew Gus was being held. She grabbed some thumb tacks and pressed them in, holding up the map. “Ok, so if this is anything like Cambodia, this building will be an exact replica. Did you happen to get confirmation on what the inside of this building looked like?”

“Yes. It’s the exact same layout. But why would they building a building to be the exact same?”

“Good question but the only thing I can think of is the age of this building is as old as the one we hit in Cambodia. It’s possible they went the easy route and just built all buildings like this, no matter what part of the world they were in? Same layout, you don’t have to memorize exit points, etc...”

“I guess that makes sense.” Rori nodded in agreement with what Nicole had been saying. She pulled out a picture of a weird looking man. “This is Bobo Del Ray. He seems to be the money behind this plan and seems to the one who is responsible for recruiting that asshole from Cambodia.” Rori pinned the photo of Bobo to the wall. 

“Nedley warned me about this guy. One of the top drug and arms dealer in the world plus the biggest fucking Revenant this side of the Ghost River Triangle. He’s going to have some big weapons inside this place which means security will be pretty damn tight. Going to need Dolls to access that security system.”

As Nicole walked, Rori started to write down what she was saying. Getting the orders ready for the team once they arrived. They knew they wouldn’t have much time before it got out that the twins had gone AWOL and they knew as soon as it was known there would be a team on the hunt for them. 

“Rori, what can you tell me about this building? Entry points? Exit points? Anything. You were the one on recon for the Cambodia hit.” Nicole stood in front of the map and stared at it, trying to will it to become more clear to her. 

Rori grabbed a pack of markers. She pulled out a blue one and circled three areas. “This is where the entrances are. Glass doors in front that have steel doors that come down. There is a roof access here. I’ve already been in contact with our inside guy. He will get the latch open 2 hours prior to the hit. But only 2 hours. He won’t risk getting caught. There is also another door in the back of building.” She grabbed a red marker and drew line from the middle of the building, out the back and into the building next door. “This is an underground tunnel. It leads into the building next door. I will have the team seal that door shut. No one will ever know unless they are trying to get out of it.”

“Good call.” Nicole grabbed a green marker and drew a triangle in the middle of the far room. “This is where the informant said that Gus is being held. Makes the most sense anyways. There is no window access, this room is dead center to everything.”

“You should call her, ya know. Let her know you’re safe...” Rori interjected into the conversation. 

“Rori, you and I both know I can’t do that. I can’t call her and talk to her because I will want to leave and go home to her. I can’t do that. You know the kind of monsters we are about to become again.”

“It’s different now.”

Nicole slammed her hands against the wall and looked at Rori with anger in her eyes. “How is it different?! Huh? Please enlighten me on how this job doesn’t turn us into murderers, Rori?”

“It’s for the greater good, saving lives...”

“It doesn’t change the fact that we kill people! It doesn’t change the fact that every single person we have killed has had a family. They were someone’s son, daughter, mom, dad, aunt, uncle, brother, sister...we have ended entire family lines whether it was for the greater good or not, doesn’t matter. We are no different than any of them, Rori. And that doesn’t leave me! Every. Single. Fucking. Face. Of every single person I have killed lives right here!” Nicole pressed the barrel of her gun to her temple and tapped it three or four times. “Right. Fucking. Here. Rori!”

Rori threw her hands up in surrender. “You’re right. I’m sorry, sis.” She could tell that Nicole was already back in the mind set she needed to be in and there was going to be no drawing her out anytime soon. She knew not to push this topic anymore and to let her sister do whatever she needed to do.

Nicole holstered her gun and sighed. “I’m going to go get some rest. Wake me up when the guys get here, ok?”

“Will do, boss.”

“Love you.” Nicole headed down the hall, towards one of the rooms.

“Ditto.” Rori yelled towards her.

Nicole pushed the door open, locking it behind her. She placed her guns on the side table next to bed and hung her holster on the hook next to the door. Her bags were already in the corner of the door and she threw off her jacket, dropping it to the floor. Nicole stripped out of the clothes, flopping down on the bed in only her sports bra and boxer briefs. She stared at the photo of Waverly and Octavia that she kept in her pocket. She missed Waverly She wanted nothing more than to be with her and Octavia. Being a family and relaxing at the beach. The peaceful memories of Waverly’s kisses, her hands on Nicole’s body, allowed Nicole to drift into a deep sleep.

Nicole woke to the sound of shouting coming from inside the building. She quickly grabbed her guns and headed out, pointing them in the direction the yelling was coming from. She kicked the door open to the conference room, making the people inside jump. 

“What the fuck, Haught!” Dolls yelled as he realized the gun was pointed to his head. 

Nicole dropped the guns down and sighed. “Oh, I’m sorry. Mother fuckers are yelling and screaming while I’m asleep. How the fuck am I to know that you aren’t the assholes hunting us down?”

Doc looked Nicole up and down and laughed. “Go put some clothes on, Boss.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and went back to her room to get dressed. Once dressed she met the team in the conference room. Rori was already filling them in on what they had talked about the night before. Nicole was standing to the side, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. This wasn’t going to be the normal snatch and grab. This was definitely personal and Nicole had to do everything in her power to make sure Gus made it out of there alive. 

Brent leaned his shoulder into Nicole’s drawing her from her thoughts. “We’re going to get her out of there, Nicole. We always do.”

“This is personal now, Brent. And it’s our first mission together since Morgan was killed. Do you know how hard this is for Rori and I?”

“We get it and we know you wouldn’t have called us unless it was absolutely needed. We have your backs, Nic. We always have. Just because Morgan is gone, doesn’t mean we aren’t still a team. We just have one less, is all. And she’s not truly gone. She’s sitting here with us, going over these maps and this gameplan of yours. Which is brilliant, by the way.”

“We were never supposed to get attached, ya know...”

“I know...”

“This relationship that we have with you guys is special. It was forged in the blood of death and the horrors that we have seen together and for the longest time I thought it was the only family I was ever going to have...but I found Waverly, Brent. I love her...”

“I had a feeling, Nic but you can’t let that love get in the way of what we need to do and you know that. It’s ok to love her but don’t let it blind you. And don’t let your hatred blind you either. That’s how people die, Nic.”

“I know, Brent. I know.” Nicole and Brent made their way to the team, jumping in the discussion of what was going to need to happen to safely extract Gus. “Look guys, we need someone with eyes in the sky for us.”

“I know a kid. His name is Jeremy. He’s good at his job. Brilliant to be honest.” Dolls suggested. 

“Good. Get him on board, ASAP.” Nicole pointed to the roof. “This is where Rori and I will drop in. It should put us close enough to the room where the vic is being held. We need to get in and out.”

“Where is the extraction point?”

“Roof top, if you guy can make sure to get the helicopter in.” Nicole pointed to a spot on the roof. “If not, we push through the building and go out the back. Make sure to have multiple vans for extraction at that point.”

“Got it, darlin.” Doc tilted his hat at Nicole. 

“You fucking know I hate when you call me that shit, Doc.” Nicole rolled her eyes. Rori chuckled. “Dolls, you and Brent go in here.” Nicole pointed to the back door. “That means Doc and Steven y’all go in here.” Nicole pointed to the secret tunnel. “Keep this shit on lockdown, ya hear me?”

“Got it.”

“Dolls, let me know as soon as you hear back from your guy. I want to go in tomorrow. We don’t have time to fuck around with this case anymore guys. In and out, everyone goes in and goes home, got it?” The team nodded in agreement. “Good. I’ll show you guys to the armory. Take whatever you need. We have plenty, I promise you.”

Nicole walked the guys down the hall and into a room that is locked and then into two more rooms after that to reveal a fully stocked armory with guns, knives, explosives, armor. Everything they would need to hopefully make it out of this in one piece. “Everyone make sure you get plenty of sleep. You saw all the rooms. Pick one. 2nd room on the left is a full bar. Don’t stay up drinking too late and no fucking hangovers.”

“What do you take us for? A bunch of rooks?” Steven groaned.

“Don’t make me regret calling you fuckers.” Nicole rolled her eyes and grabbed what she needed before heading to her room. She loaded her tactical belt and vest full of ammo and explosives. Ready for whatever she might run into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit bout to go down, yo! 
> 
> Next chapter: The team goes for Gus!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads in for Gus
> 
> Bad things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was going to wait until next week to post this, i can't. I had to do it. 
> 
> I will warn you...that whole major character dying thing is going to come into play in this chapter....i'm sorry. don't kill me
> 
> If you continue reading...don't say i didnt warn you...Bad enough I think my wife might divorce me for this chapter lol.

Nicole and Rori stood outside the big steel doors, looking at the challenge that lied ahead. The Skulls were already in position as Nicole and Rori started the climb up the side of the building, heading up to the roof access. Dolls had already scouted a head and cut the lock on the roof, which would allow the twins to drop in while the guys came from the front door, side door and the two back doors. From the recon that Rori had done the night before, she could tell that Gus was being held in the far room and that the roof access was the closet to her. Nicole and herself would have to drop in and head straight for Gus to stop any chance of her getting injured in the process. 

“Everyone to their positions.” Nicole ordered over the comms. She knew this mission was more important than any of the other’s she had ever had, but she also knew she wasn’t focused. She needed to hear her voice. “I need to talk to her, Rori...” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Something I should have done a while ago.” Nicole pulled out of her and quickly dialed a number, holding the phone to her ear. It rang. And rang. And rang some more. Finally the one voice she wanted to hear was on the other end. 

“Cole?!? Where are yo...” Waverly was cut off by Nicole’s quick answer.

“Babe, I need you to listen to me, ok?”

“O...ok...” Waverly’s voice cracked as she heard Nicole’s voice for the first time in over a week. “Anything you need.”

“I need to tell you something before I go on this missi...”

“Are you serious? You’re doing this right now?!? COLE! We’re on a roof, about to drop into this fucking building and you’re doing this right now? For fuck sake, Nicole! We need to go, now! Wrap this shit up!” Rori muttered and stormed off to the other side of the roof to give Nicole some privacy. 

“Waves? I’m sorry you had to hear that. I don’t have long.” Nicole pulled in a deep breath and let it out. “This is the toughest mission I have ever had to do. It’s more personal than I ever thought it could be, Waves. It’s more than just a mission to me. I want you to know that I will do whatever I have to, to bring Gus home.”

“Nicole! Get your head in the game, God damn it!” Rori whispered behind her. 

“I have to go, Waves.”

“You come home to us, Nicole Haught, do you understand me? You come home!”

“I...I love you, Waverly.” Without another word, Nicole hung up the phone. Rori looked at her sister with a very annoyed look. “I had to tell her, Rori. I had too.”

“I know. I just...You love her? Really love her?”

“More than I know how to love, Rori. I feel like my soul is connected to hers. It aches for her.” Nicole sighed and leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder, waiting to hear that the others were in position. 

Rori wrapped her arm around Nicole’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Maybe...maybe it’s time we retire after this next mission, huh?”

“You’ve been ready to retire since Morgan died.” Nicole pulled her head from Rori’s shoulder as she heard Dolls over the comms. 

“We’re in position, Nic.”

Nicole looked at Rori, who’s hands were already in the air. “Going in together...”

Nicole slapped hands with her sister. “Coming out the same way. I love you.”

“Ditto!” Rori leaned over the roof access door, her hand gripped around the handle ready to pull it open when Nicole gave the ok. 

“In and out fast, boys. Watch our backs. We will be coming out....haught.” Nicole couldn’t help but smirk at Rori as she said it. 

“Yeah we will!” Rori gave Nicole a nod.

“3.....2.....1" Rori pulled the door open and Nicole jumped down the access first, her Desert Eagle pulled. She signaled for Rori, who quickly dropped down. Rori placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder as they moved through the hallways, letting her know that she had her six. “Hall is clear. Moving to the back rooms.” The comms came back scratchy. They couldn’t hear the guys. 

“Fuck...” Rori messed with her comm a little, trying to get it back online but nothing. “It’s just us.” Rori whispered in Nicole’s ear. Nicole nodded and used two fingers to point to her eyes and then to the door at the end of the hall. Rori gave a nod towards her sister and motioned that she would open the door for Nicole to enter the room. Nicole stood to the side opposite of Rori as she flattened herself against the wall and reached out to grab the brass doorknob. She pulled down and pushed it open, Nicole threw a flashbang into the room. As soon as the flash went, they could hear Revenants moving and screaming. They rushed into the room and began shooting anything that was moving within range. 

Nicole could see Gus was tied up to a chair in the back corner of the room. “Extraction!” Nicole yelled to Rori and into her comms, which were still silent. “Rose 1 cover my six!”

“Rose 2 , three flanking, 2 o’clock! ” They shouted their code names back and forth, being each other’s eyes. Nicole spun and hit her knees as she pulled her 2nd Desert Eagle and began firing at the demons heading her way. She popped to her feet and ran to Gus, sliding to her knees as she pulled her knife from her boot and began to cut the ropes that were holding Gus down as Rori laid out the cover fire. 

“Gus? Are you with me?” Nicole asked while she cut the ropes. Gus stirred a little. 

“Nicole?” Gus smiled weakly towards the young woman. “Waverly is going to be rip ya new one for this.”

“I’m ok with that. Let’s get you out of here.” Nicole pushed her knife back into the sheath and help Gus to her feet. “Can you run?”

“As fast as an old lady possibly can.” Gus chuckled at her own joke. “You know, today is Wynonna’s 27th birthday.” 

“Then I guess she’s really going to love the present I got here this year.” Nicole smiled as she lead the way. “This way.” Nicole and Rori kept the demons at bay but there were more than the initial report had stated. Just as Gus stepped from their position, Nicole caught a glimpse of a gun and jumped in front of Gus just as the shot rang off. Both women hit the floor as Rori took out the shooter. She pushed Gus into the safety of the room and grabbed Nicole by the shoulders, dragging her into the room they had just left. She looked around the corner, spotting 4 demons coming their way. She laid down some fire but she knew they were pinned down with their comms still not working. Rori pulled Nicole’s head into her lap. She reached down and ripped Nicole’s shirt open. She had been hit in the vest but it went through, directly in between her breasts. Nicole was having a hard time breathing, blood was pouring from her wound as Rori pressed her hand into the wound to stop the bleed. Tears already welling Rori’s eyes. 

“Don’t you fucking die on me now, Cole. I’ll fucking kill ya!” Rori yelled at her sister. 

“S...Save Gus...” Nicole took a deep, shaky breath. “One...mission...” With a shaky, bloody hand, Nicole dug into the pocket of her vest and pulled out a letter. “Gi...give this to Waves....please...”

“No, I’m not doing this. You fucking give it to her yourself, you bitch! I’m not leaving you. I’m not!”

“We...we both know I’m...I’m not making it out, Rori.” Nicole’s eyes fell to Gus. “One...mission...life for one day...”Nicole wasn’t able to get full sentence out as blood was now coming from her mouth. Finally the comms were back. 

“Extraction! Rose 2 down, Rose 2 down. Pinned down top floor, 4 coming maybe more!” Rori yelled into her comm. 

“On our way to extraction!” Dolls answered, his voice shaky hearing the call. 

“G...go! Save her...” Rori leaned down and kissed Nicole’s forehead. “I...love...you...”

“I love you too, Cole. So much!”

“Oh...I have to die...to get you to...say it....” Nicole said between breaths. “Leave...me...” Nicole used her last bit of energy to shove Rori away from her. 

Gus knelt next to Nicole and kissed her cheek. She knew the red head’s fate. They didn’t need to exchange words for Nicole to know how thankful Gus was for her. She handed Gus her Desert Eagles and pulled her back up gun from her waistband. Nicole pulled a photo of Waverly and Octavia from her breast pocket and held it over her heart as she watched Rori and Gus run from the room, fighting their way. The gun fire kept going for awhile but never fully stopped. Nicole heard her comms go off. “Nic, we are pinned down...we can’t...we can’t get to you.” Brent struggled to inform the red head. 

Nicole placed her hand against her ear piece. “G...go. That’s an...order. Tell...tell her...I love...her.” Nicole blinked her eyes as she was starting to see black spots. Revenants ran into the room and the team could hear gunshots coming from Nicole’s comm, but soon they stopped. The team sat on the extraction copter in silence for their fallen commander. 

“No...” Rori sobbed into Dolls’ shoulder. She had lost her girlfriend and now she was having to leave her sister to die. 

Gus looked around from team member to team member, each with tears streaming down their face as the helicopter flew through the air. The pain that each one of them were carrying for Nicole made her heartbreak and the thought of telling Waverly that Nicole was gone caused Gus to start crying as well. 

It was a somber hour long flight as they landed on the top of the police department’s helipad. Nedley was there to meet them as they came off the helicopter, his eyes searched the team and soon he realized one of them was missing. Nicole. His top detective but most importantly the woman who he considered to be a 2nd daughter. His chest tightened as it began to set in. Gus approached Nedley as he escorted her and the team off the helicopter. “Nicole?” Was all Nedley could get out. Gus just shook her head, unable to answer. Before he could control it, a tear slid down Nedley’s cheek. Nedley turned his attention to Rori, who was an uncontrollable mess as she was trying to get back in the helicopter to go back for Nicole. 

“You can’t! You’ll be killed!” Dolls said, a tight grip around Rori’s shoulders. 

“I don’t fucking care! She’s my sister! I’m not going to leave her there!” Rori sobbed. 

“She’s dead, Rori! You fucking heard it yourself! She’s fucking dead!”

“She deserves better than to be left with those...freaks!” Rori fought to get away from Dolls. Doc stepped in and put his hands on Rori’s face, making eye contact with her. Her heart was broken, but so was the rest of the team’s. Rori buried her face into Doc’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around her so tight she almost couldn’t breath. He buried his face into her hair, crying just as hard as she was. The team swarmed the two and wrapped their arms around each other, holding on to each other. They weren’t supposed to get attached to each other. They weren’t supposed to become friends and they sure the hell weren’t supposed to become so invested in each other. It was against the rules. All of it. But they had a habit of breaking the rules and here they were. Hurting together over another loss of a team member, but not just any team member. Nicole. Nicole “Rose 2" Haught. Their leader, the strongest of them all. Jamie placed a hand on Rori’s shoulder. 

“I’ll call the Earps and let them know that Gus is home...” His voice was softer than Rori had ever heard before. Rori turned her attention to the rookie and flung her arms around him too. She didn’t know what she needed but she needed all of them right in that moment. 

“I...I have to deliver...from Nicole.” Rori sobbed louder. Jamie just nodded. Nedley and Gus watched from the roof’s door as the team finally made their way into the station.

_____________________________________________________________

The drive to the homestead wasn’t actually long but for the group, it felt like days. Rori looked towards the porch and saw the door, dreading the news she was going to have to deliver to Waverly. Rori clutched the green can in her lap, the bloody letter sitting on top. Jamie had decided against delivering any news over the phone to allow the team to break the news of Nicole’s loss. 

The team had cleaned up except for Rori. She was still covered in Nicole’s blood, the pain having officially numbed her the world around her. As the cars stopped, Rori and the team walked a head of Nedley and Gus. With a soft knock on the door, Waverly and Wynonna opened the door to see the team standing behind Rori. Waverly’s smile slowly slipped away as her eyes drifted to the blood soaked body of Rori and then to the green can in Rori’s hands. Tears instantly began to spill from her eyes as she gripped into Wynonna’s arm as her legs gave out on her. 

“No. Not Cole.” The dirty blonde cried out. 

Finally realizing what was happening, Wynonna’s arms wrapped around her baby sister as she fell to her knees, the pain pushing through her soul. Wynonna’s eyes searched that of Rori’s, trying hard to find the answers that they had. “We lost her, Waverly. I couldn’t sa...save her.” Rori tried to keep it together. “She...”

Gus walked to her nieces on the ground and hugged them tightly. “She died a hero, baby girl. She saved me. She wanted to tell you that she loves you, Waverly. She loved you so much.” Gus’ words only made Waverly cry harder. Rori set the can down in front of Waverly. The team, in unison, turned and began to walk back to the cars. Nedley grabbed Rori’s arm.

“You can’t go after her.” He whispered to his detective.

She yanked her arm from his grip, anger pushing onto her face. “I don’t work for you anymore, SIR!” The team stood behind Rori, ready for a fight if it were going to come. 

Wynonna watched as the team walked away and gently passed Waverly into Michelle and Gus’ arms. She jumped to her feet and ran after the team, her new gun swinging in it’s holster. “Are you guys going back for her?” Wynonna and Jamie put themselves between the team and the cars.

“Move, Wynonna.” Rori went to push Wynonna out of the way but Wynonna stopped her.

“Are you going for Haughtpants?” Even with the nickname, Wynonna’s tone was more serious then she had ever been. 

“Yes.”

“We’re coming with you.” Jamie piped up. He wasn’t asking, he was demanding it from the older Haught. “You left me behind for this mission. I’m not being left again. We’re getting Nic back with or with you, Rori.”

Rori nodded. “Get in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.ok.ok.....so things are looking pretty bad. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Rori and Waverly get closer and start working together to figure out what happened.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Rori grow closer
> 
> 3 months go by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Welcome back to a roarin' good time! The last we saw of our esteemed heroes, they had just lost one of their own. Dun..dun...dunnnnnn....Let's see what craziness can happen this round, shall we?

Rori had already called their boss with the Black ops division. She told them that she would be going in with or without their permission. That they couldn’t leave Nicole behind. Her boss understood and gave them full access to whatever resources they needed. Their boss knew this was body recovery mission but she couldn’t justify leaving Nicole there to rot. Not after everything they had done for the division. 

“Do we have a game plan, Rori?” The rookie asked his friend as he cleaned his gun. They were close to the building, driving in and out was the best option for this mission. 

“No one leaves this building alive. Every single one of them will pay for what they did to Nicole. We get her body but the mission is to kill every son of a bitch demon in that God damn building!”

“And where are each of us going in at?”

“We’re going right through their fucking front door.” Everyone nodded in agreement with Rori’s decision. 

Everyone checked their weapons and reloaded their clips just as the cars pulled up to the front door. The 8 jumped out of the car and pushed through the front doors. Wynonna saw a Revenant running down the back hallway. She pulled Peacemaker from her belt with a smirk. “Make your peace, bitch!” She pulled the trigger, a fire erupting from the ground, engulfing him and dragging him back to Hell.

The team stopped, in shock at what they just saw. “What in tarnation did we just witness?” Doc asked the others as they all responded with a shrug. 

“It was one hellva 27th birthday present.” Wynonna smiled and kept moving. “Where is she at, Rori?”

“Top floor. Take a left off the stairs and into the back room. We get her b...body and we get out.” The team kept moving together, heading up the 6 flights of stairs. The building was empty. No one else was there. “I don’t know where they went but hopefully we can get Cole out of here.”

Rori stopped at the doorway leading to Nicole. She couldn’t bring herself to go in. Dolls placed his hand on her shoulder. “I got her, Lor.” It had been years since he had used that nickname with her and she hated it but loved it at the same time. Dolls stepped into the room and a shocked gasp came from his lips. “Lor, she’s not here.”

The team pushed into the room to examine what had Dolls so shocked. Nicole’s body wasn’t there. Wynonna walked up to the spot where you could see Nicole had lost the majority of her blood. There was so much blood, they knew no one could have survived that. She knelt down after noticing a wallet sized paper on the ground. Wynonna picked it up to find the picture of Waverly and Octavia, a tear welled in the corner of her eye. As she looked to the left, there was a bloody drag mark.

“The sick bastards took her body. They have Haught Sauce.” Wynonna pointed to the drag mark and pushed the bloody photo into her pocket. She started to follow the drag marks. 

Rori leaned down and grabbed Nicole’s gun, slipping it into her waistband. “We’ll find you, sis. I promise. We will bring you home.” The team continued their sweep, finding nothing of use as the entire warehouse had been stripped of all bodies, including that of Nicole Haught.   
\-----------------------------------------------------

3 Months Later:

Water flushed over the body hanging from the rafters. A gargle came from deep inside the woman’s body. Breathing hurt. Living hurt. Nicole had been through absolute Hell in the roughly 3 months she had been missing. When Nicole had originally come too in the hanger, she knew she would be tortured. She even got a little cocky about it not being her first time but it had definitely been worse than the first time. They had been torturing her for information. Information that she didn’t have. They wanted to know who the heir to the Earp throne was. The more they threatened Waverly and her family, the more punishment Nicole endured as she refused to give up any information on the family. 

When she first woke in this location, she had no idea how she was alive. Her answer would soon come following her first “Session”, as the doctor put it. Yes, they had brought in a doctor to patch up Nicole, only for them to open new wounds during the next “session”. They couldn’t kill her because they wouldn’t have the leverage over the team but Nicole wasn’t sure they were coming at this point. 

Bobo Del Ray walked into the warehouse, his eyes on Nicole. “How is my patient doing today?”

“I’d like to talk to your manager.” Nicole’s body tensed in pain as she talked. “Your nurses have such horrible bedside manor.” Nicole nudged her head to the guy standing across the room. “I told him to consume a satchel of richards. He punched me. Very rude cuz he hits like a bitch.” Nicole spat in his direction. Her voice was harsh from lack of food and water. She was in only her dark green tank top and matching boxer briefs. Both were soaked in blood, her hair crusted with new and old blood. 

Today they were doing something new. They had Nicole’s feet inside a metal water pail with water inside of it. She knew this wouldn’t be good but she hoped it was finally the day they just let her die. Bobo ran his finger down Nicole’s cheek to her chin. “Do you want to go home?”

“Why would anyone want to leave this wonderful bed and breakfast that you have?” Nicole groaned. Her body hurt so bad that she was delirious and her logic of not talking trash to the men who were beating her went right out the window. Bobo smirked and pushed his hand down to Nicole’s bullet wound. That was one wound they wouldn’t let heal. And today was no different. Bobo’s finger slipped into the wound as his face went from a straight face to a sadistic smile. Nicole screamed in pain.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Bobo whispered into Nicole’s ear. “Scream for me.”

Trying to be defiant, Nicole clenched her jaw shut so tight she thought she might break her teeth. “Fuck....you.”

“Are you going to tell us who the Earp heir is?” Bobo began to dig around in the wound again. Nicole couldn’t take the pain anymore. She wanted death. Anything was better than this. “Still not going to say anything? Well, how bout you just don’t say anything...ever again.” He pulled his finger from the wound and licked the blood off. 

“You are one weird fucker.” Nicole rolled her eyes at the idiot before her, grimacing through the pain in her chest. “I really can’t wait for my sister to find you. You’ll never see it coming.”

“They won’t see us coming either, though back to my question. Are you ready to go home?”

Nicole rolled her eyes even harder this time. “Quit monolog-ing. It’s really annoying.”

“I can’t quite figure you out, Rose.” He referred to her by the only name she had given him during one of their sessions. “I have never had a guest last as long as you have and I can’t figure out what makes you tick. What is keeping you going.”

Nicole smirked, as much as it hurt, at Bobo’s stupid jacket. “It’s that jacket of yours. I’m just waiting for the day when I get to pet it.”

“Well why didn’t you just ask?” He turned to one of his goons. “Take her down.” Nicole knew this wasn’t going to be good but she wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing her fear. They laid her on the table in the middle of the room. One she had been strapped to many times prior to this moment. Part of her training with the Roses and Skulls was advanced torture. Most of the techniques that they had tried on Nicole weren’t effective due to her high pain tolerance and the training she had been subjected to prior to earning her way into the Roses. She knew any information would be used against her or the ones she loved. Bobo walked around the table, intensely gazing upon Nicole. “I can’t wait to get my hands on the Earp sisters. Really, I can’t.” He kept circling as Nicole found a spot on the ceiling to focus on. The spot quickly became Waverly’s face. The beautiful smile, smiling down at her, telling her to survive just a little longer for her. It was the smile that she lived for. What kept her going. Her “tick” as Bobo had put it. Her body was broken but her mind wouldn’t, not knowing that Waverly, Wynonna and the Skulls and Rori were coming for her. She knew it. At least she hoped. “I can’t wait to get my hands on Wynonna...to slit her throat right in front of you.” Nicole didn’t react. “Or even my sweet angel, Waverly.” Nicole’s heartbeat sped up, but she didn’t give anything away. “But my favorite is going to be to kill the future heir...that little girl.” The anger flared inside of her but she still didn’t show any signs of emotions towards that. 

“Do what you want.”

“Are you telling me you aren’t close to them?”

“I know of the family but that is it. They hired us to do a job. I did the job.” Nicole weakly responded. 

“I don’t believe you so let’s see if this will get you singing like a canary.” Bobo nodded to his goons. They placed a rag over Nicole’s face, holding her mouth open and began to pour water in. Anyone else would be freaking out but this was the one version of torture Nicole had excelled at during her training. 

Don’t panic. She kept telling herself as she coughed out water to get a small amount of air into her lungs. Don’t panic. You’ve sat through 3 hours of this before, you can do this now. The only thing her training didn’t prepare her for was the fact that almost all of her ribs, her right leg and her nose were all broken. She already couldn’t get a decent breath in and this wasn’t helping. Focus on Waverly. She’s waiting for you to come home. To kiss her. Cole, you have to pull through this. The water stopped and the rag was pulled away, Bobo standing over her. 

“WHO! IS! THE! EARP! HEIR!” Bobo demanded. Nicole weakly smirked and spit water into his face with a fierce scowl. She was confused at why he didn’t know who the heir was. Every demon she came across knew it was Wynonna. 

“Fuck....you.”

“Now, now. That isn’t very nice, Rose but it appears that waterboarding has no effect on you so let’s try something a little different.” Bobo turned to the man he often referred to as the Doctor. “Doctor, it is so nice of you to join us. Miss Rose has decided she doesn’t appreciate our hospitality.”

The doctor stood over Nicole, this being the first time she had actually ever saw him. She knew him around Purgatory as “Jack”. “Well, my dear, it would appear that you may have overstayed your welcome.”

“Do with her what you want. She’s useless to me.” Bobo huffed before he stormed out of the warehouse. He had tortured her for 3 months. From breaking her leg, to stabbing, cutting, slicing, pulling, tearing and everything in between. Nicole stood her ground. If Bobo hadn’t been so mad, he would have been more impressed with her testicular fortitude. He had never tortured someone for so long to only receive such little information but now he was done with her and Jack could do with her what he had been wanting since day one. 

Jack’s fingernails started to glow bright orange as he ran his finger down the center of Nicole’s chest, starting to cut into the red head’s chest. “While you aren’t my type, I am interested to see what makes you tick.” The screams coming from Nicole were defining. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. His finger was running very slowly, having only carved about 3 inches into her chest, stopping at her bullet wound. “It’s a shame Bobo wouldn’t let me play with you when he first brought you in.”

Nicole vaguely remembered being taken to the warehouse from the building they had found Gus in. What she did remember was Bobo using his powers to pull the bullet from Nicole’s chest. This was almost just as painful. While Jack kept talking, Nicole couldn’t help but eye the knife that hung on his side. She had tried to escape 4 times before, each time making it a little further but now her body was weak. Very weak. She’d have to fight her way to a safe spot, somewhere she could contact her team and hide but first she had to get rid of Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, did y'all actually think she was dead? Well not yet! I'm a dick but I'm not that big of a dick!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No jokes this time around. This week we lost one of our own, TheGaySmurf. While I did not know Smurf personally, I knew of her writings. Her stories were the reason I wanted to start writing fics again after leaving the world of fics 10 years ago. Smurf was an Earper, an author and from what I can tell just an overall amazing person. It's a shame we will never be able to read another fic from Smurf but I am grateful for this site and the fact we can still see the amazingness that was Smurf. Please pray for Mrs. Smurf and IamPirate and all of Smurfs friends and family in this hard time. Rest easy, Smurf.

After Jack had left, leaving the cut on her chest to go deal with “some other issue” as he put it, Nicole started to tug on her restraints. Finding a little space between her left wrist, just enough. Nicole jerked her hand, dislocating her thumb with a pop. She bit into her bottom lip, trying to push down the scream that was trying to escape her body. Her whole body shook, she wasn’t sure how she could take anymore pain. Nicole slipped her hand from the strap and then back in. She now had a free hand and she was going to need some sort of strength so she let the pain take over, forcing her into a deep sleep.

Nicole was pulled from her dream about Waverly by a sharp pain in her chest again. She knew it all too well. Jack was back. Her eyes shot open, trying to gasp for air through the pain. She knew she didn’t have time. She had to move. Nicole quickly pulled her left hand from the restraint and pulled Jack’s knife from his side. Before he could react, the knife sliced across his neck. She had managed so much force that it practically severed his head from his body. Blood shot everywhere, including all over Nicole. She used the knife to cut the restraints that held her right hand and her feet. Slowly pushing her battered body off the table, Nicole searched Jack’s body for weapons. She found his cane, noting that it was also a sword which she knew would come in handy for her fight out but also for being able to walk out. Nicole noticed her gear sitting on the floor in the pile from where they had thrown it when they first brought her in. Her pants were shredded but her bullet proof vest was still there along with her boots. She searched her pants and found her phone and the backup battery that she had sewed into the band of her pants. Nicole knew she had to get somewhere safe before she could even try to contact anyone. 

After pulling on her black boots and her bullet proof vest, Nicole managed to limp her way down the hall and hid in the stairwell. She pulled out the phone, switching the battery as fast as she could. The phone worked. Nicole let out a sigh of relief, the pain in her body intensifying with every small movement. She sent a text to the last number that she had contacted.  
___________________________________________________________  
Waverly sat at her desk at work, looking over numerous maps and layouts of numerous buildings that sat within the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole’s bloody letter laid in front of her. She was reading it for what felt like the millionth time. 

Waves,  
If you are reading this letter, that means I didn’t come back from our mission but I am hoping that Gus did. I hope I was able to save her before...well, you know. You should know, I have never written a letter like this before, even with Jordan. My connection with you is something I have never experienced before, I truly hope you realize how much I love you and Octavia. I hope you know I fought to stay alive for you. You are the reason I breath, my light in a world that is so dark. Please do not mourn me, Waverly. Celebrate the time we had together. Celebrate the love we shared and the nights that we spent together that made me feel more alive then I ever thought possible. Remember our first kiss. Our first touch. The first time we....I don’t think either one of us will ever forget that ;). Please move on. Please find happiness at the end of this. Please remember that I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I wish we could have gotten a chance to grow old and that this hadn’t ended so soon but I'm so thankful for the time we had together. I am truly sorry for leaving the way I did. I should have staying in your arms and in that bed with you while I could but I couldn’t let Gus die. She is the reason for you and Wynonna being the amazing people that you are. Please tell Wynonna that I respect the hell out of her. She is an amazing sister and I envy your relationship with her. She better protect you or I’ll kill her myself. Please tell the team that this wasn’t their fault because more than likely I ordered them to leave me. Please do not hate them. And tell Rori that she is my best friend and I couldn’t have had a better partner in this life or the next. Please tell Nim that I will forever miss her and you. I love you both so much, Waves. So much. I’ll always be with you, Waves. When you’re missing me, just wait for my sign. A white rose will appear and you will know it’s me. I hope you find peace and love, Waverly. You deserve it more than anyone I have ever known. I’m sorry. 

I love you,  
Nicole.

The team hadn’t give up on the search for Nicole’s body. They knew she was out there and they couldn’t figure out why the Revenants wanted to take her in the first place. Rori stepped into Waverly’s office with a white rose in her hand. Waverly smiled sweetly at her. It had been three months since they had lost Nicole and white roses just kept showing up and Waverly didn’t know how. 

“Are you reading that letter again? You know that’s not good for you, Waverly. Nicole wouldn’t want that.” Rori sat on the corner of Waverly’s desk and handed her the rose. “I found this outside on the ground. Any idea where they keep coming from?”

“Your sister.” Wavelry spoke softly with sadness in her voice. 

“You realize how crazy that sounds, right?” Rori folded her hands in her lap as she watched the dark blonde fidget with the letter. Waverly finally handed the letter to Rori. Rori’s eyes went wide as this was the first Waverly had let the letter go from her hands or had even told anyone what it said other than what Nicole wanted her to relay to the others. Rori’s eyes welled up as she read the letter from her sister. “She really loved you...” Rori mumbled to herself. 

“I love her too, you know? I know we didn’t have long together but she made me feel like no one else mattered. She looked at me like no one else existed. And she loved you, Rori. She looked up to you, you know.”

“I miss her a lot, Waves.”

“I do too. Speaking of Nicole, I’ve been narrowing down where she might have been taken.” Waverly stood up and swung her arm out over the maps on her desk. She leaned down over three. “These are our best bet.”

“They are all abandoned?” Rori leaned over the desk to take a look as well. She placed Nicole’s letter back in Waverly’s hand. 

“Yeah. When will the Skulls be back?”

“In a week.” Rori looked over the maps. “This is good. I’ll stake out these buildings. We’re going to find out what happened to her, Waves.”

“I know. Wynonna has been killing Revenants left and right. She’s trying really hard for any leads.”

Jamie ran into Waverly’s office. “Rori! Captain is looking for you.”

Rori rolled her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell that man I don’t work for him anymore.” Rori looked at Jamie with a very stern look. “You tell that old man that I do not work for him anymore and I will not be working for him.”

“Rori, please...we need you.” Her friend pleaded with her. Rori wasn’t amused. 

“James, that man didn’t believe us! He didn’t have faith in Nicole! We were right! And had he given us the teams we needed Nicole wouldn’t be dead! I will not go back to that force, Jamie.” The two continued to argue when Waverly’s phone went off. She smiled at the two friends bickering back and forth. An argument that had been happening almost daily since Nicole died. 

Rori heard Waverly’s phone go off and looked back to see a shocked look on the woman’s face. “Waves? Is everything ok?”

Waverly didn’t answer. Her eyes were glued to the message on her phone. “Rose, I need your help.” was the text that laid out on her phone, it was from the number that Nicole had called her from. Rori peaked over her shoulder. 

“What kind of sick joke is this?!?” Rori was furious and tried to take the phone from Waverly but she jerked the phone back against her body.

“Is it possible she’s alive?” Waverly didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Waverly, I saw her wound. No one could have survived that. Not even Nicole.”

Waverly sent off a text. “I don’t know who this is, but this is a really sick joke and it needs to stop.”

The next message that popped up on the screen was a white rose. Waverly knew it was Nicole. Rori saw the rose and remembered the letter. “Holy shit. She’s alive.”

Waverly’s fingers quickly typed out message after message. “Where are you?” “Are you ok?” “How are you alive?”

A short time later each question was answered. “I’m in a warehouse, I do not know where.” “I have been better, for sure. Will need an ambulance to get out of here.” “You.”

“She says she’s in a warehouse.” Waverly sent another text to Nicole, knowing she didn’t have much time. “How big is the warehouse?”

“Big. Very big. Airplane hanger. I don’t know how long I have before they find me, love. I’m weak. I need you.”

“I will find you. I’m coming for you, I promise. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

With that, the texts stopped. “Why isn’t she messaging me anymore? Did they find her?”

Jamie stood in the corner of the room, he was on the phone with Wynonna. Rori was on the phone next to Waverly, talking with Dolls. The Skulls would be there by morning. Rori placed her hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “She’s ok. It’s part of our training. Get what info you can out and go dark again. She’s doing what she was trained to do.”

“She said she’s injured bad. That she won’t be able to fight her way out of it.” Waverly started to pace nervously. “What if they find her before we can? They’ll kill her.”

“She’s survived for 3 months, she’s going to make it another night. She’s strong, Waverly. She’s fighting.” Nedley said from the door of the office. He leaned against the door jam, not sure if he was wanted in the office. 

“Captain Nedley, what are you doing here? Please, come in.” Waverly seemed to be the only one excited to see him.

Nedley approached Waverly’s desk and laid out a map of a warehouse that sat on the outskirts of Purgatory. It was a map that even Waverly didn’t have. “I’ve been following a lead for the last 2 months. I believe this is where she is being held.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this sooner?” Rori demanded the answer from her former boss. 

Wynonna walked into the office, interrupting what was surely about to be an interesting conversation. “Well, Haughtshot, you’ve been avoiding all of us who work in that office and you’ve been ignoring his calls.” Wynonna stood next to Nedley and patted his shoulder. “While you guys have been doing your own thing, Nedley has been having Jamie and I stake out leads. This warehouse is a shit show in a hand basket on it’s way to Hell.” Wynonna looked at the confused group. “Nevermind. So, I heard Detective Haughty Totty is alive?” Wynonna looked mainly at Waverly with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes, Nonna, she’s alive.” Wynonna didn’t even let her younger sister keep talking as she wrapped her in a big hug. 

“I told you she was strong.” Wynonna turned back to the group. “We have to save her. I really can’t watch Waverly go through anymore awkward first dates. What’s the plan?”

Rori stood with Nedley and the both of them started to come up with a plan for getting Nicole back.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Nicole had remained in the stairwell, but had moved down into the basement and tucked behind a few storage crates. She was partially out of sight but if anyone came down the stairs and was looking, they would be able to see her. She used a box for a pillow, trying to get some sort of rest. She was pale, sweaty and knew she had a fever. Her vest was filled with blood from the wounds on her chest. Just a few more hours and they’ll find you. Just hang on for Waverly. You’re so close to seeing her again. Nicole kept trying to tell herself that they would be there soon. She just had to hold out. You’ve made it this far. You can do it. Stay awake, Haught. Nicole pulled out her phone and shot another text to Waverly. “Babe. Hurry. sick...basement stairs...” Nicole’s body was shaking uncontrollably. It was giving out.

“We’re coming babe. T-minus 1 hour. Stay alive for me, please?” Nicole could feel the desperation though the text. The pain that Waverly must have felt the last 3 months thinking that Nicole had died just to find out she’s alive but barely. 

She was so close to being safe and in Waverly’s arms again. Nicole was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open 3 levels up. She sat up and pushed her way to the dark corner of the stairwell. “She’s got to be down in the basement. Find her and kill her!” Bobo ordered 3 men. They started down the stairs. 

Nicole sent off another text. “Been found..Bobo”

“Almost there! Fight Haught Fight!-Wynonna” Nicole sighed at the realization that her friends were almost to her. She’s coming for me. Fight for Waverly, Cole. Fight for your family. For Rori. The Skulls. Wynonna. Nedley. Fight! Nicole argued with herself. Finding some energy, Nicole got to her feet, her weight shifting on her good leg. Her hand slid around the halt of the cane, pulling it from the protective casing that housed the smaller sword. She pressed herself tighter against the wall, hiding in the darkness as the 3 Revenants made their way down the staircase. Nicole calmed her breathing as much as she could, trying to push the pain from her body. 

The first Revenant got to the bottom of the stairs before the other two. He spotted her in the corner but before he could speak, Nicole slashed the sword with a backhand, slicing through the demon standing in front of her. The sound of him screaming caused the other two to rush down the stairs. Letting the adrenaline take over as she became trapped by the two, she swung at the demon on her left. The sword eating through him like a hot knife in butter. The last remaining demon’s eyes flashed red as sharp claws came from his fingertips. Nicole readied herself as best as she could.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Four black vans screeched to a halt in front of the warehouse. Their game plan had gone out the window when they had got the text that Bobo had found Nicole. Waverly jumped out of the car, dressed in solid black with one of Nicole’s black beanies on her head. Rori approached her, tugging on Waverly’s bullet proof vest to make sure she had everything secured. “Be safe in there, Waverly. Stay behind me.” She yanked on the strap on Waverly’s side, fully tightening down her vest. 

“I’m going for Nicole. You do whatever you need to do to protect the others, I’m going for my girlfriend.” Waverly strongly stated, cocking her shotgun. 

“If anything happens to you before you get to Nicole, she’ll kill me.” Rori shoved two more guns into the holsters on Waverly’s sides. They were Nicole’s. “So, as your eventual sister-in-law, it is my duty to protect you and get you to Nicole.”

Waverly stared at Rori with a shy smile. “You...you really think you’re my eventual sister-in-law?” 

Rori yanked on another strap on Waverly’s vest and shrugged slightly. “You must be a damn fool if you think Cole stayed alive for another reason than for you. And with you, I have never seen anyone train has hard as you have the last 3 months in preparations for this moment. So, yes, you’ll marry my sister one day. But if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” Rori made the traditional death threat much to Waverly’s amusement. Rori smacked both of Waverly’s shoulders. “Are you ready?” Waverly nodded. She looked towards everyone else, getting her own guns ready. “Waverly and I will head downstairs for Cole. Wynonna, you, Dolls and Doc head after Bobo. Nedley, you take your team and block all exits. No one gets in and no one gets out that is not us.”

“None of these mother fuckers are getting out of this building alive, do you understand?” Wynonna gave her own commands, pulling Peacemaker from it’s holster. “Lay em down and I’ll come clean em up afterwards. Let’s get our Haughtass back.” 

On cue, Lonny drove the semi truck through the front doors of the warehouse. If they hadn’t know they were there yet, they knew now. Lonny backed the truck out, allowing the teams access. Wynonna’s team went in first with Waverly and Rori pushing through behind them. “Go get her, babygirl!” The two teams broke off as Wynonna’s went upstairs to get Bobo and Waverly’s headed down stairs towards the basement. 

“Stay behind me, Waves. Watch for my signals. Keep your hand on my shoulder and watch our six, got it?” Rori smiled as Waverly slapped her shoulder and tightly gripped on. They moved down the first flight of stairs. Waverly could faintly see someone at the very bottom. She motioned for Rori. “We have to go slow. She’ll be ok.” Rori whispered. The door flung open as they passed the 3rd level, causing Waverly to spin, her shotgun pushed into the chest of the Revenant. She didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger. “Good looking out, Waves. We gotta go.” Rori and Waverly proceeded to run after down the stairs, they were two levels away from the basement.

Rori stepped passed the 4th level door to have it shoved against her, throwing her backwards into the wall. Positioning her foot against the wall, Rori used her leg strength to shove the door shut. “Waverly, get to her. I’ll hold these guys off.” She yelled towards Waverly, propping herself against the door. 

“Are you sure?”

“Save my sister! Go!” Rori groaned, the pressure of holding the door shut was becoming too much. “Go!”

Waverly ran down the stairs to the bottom level, spotting a woman with sharp claws squaring off with a very battered Nicole. Waverly pulled her shotgun up, pointing it at the lady as she started to lunge for Nicole. “Get away from her, you bitch!” Waverly yelled out as she pulled the trigger, shooting the lady in the back before she could reach Nicole. Waverly jumped over the body, landing near Nicole. Her hands reached for her but stopped, not sure where to touch her. Nicole quivered, tears breaking free from the confinements of her eyes. Waverly gingerly touched her cheek, a sad smile falling upon her lips.“Baby...it’s me. It’s me.” 

“Waverly? Is it really you?” Nicole fell into Waverly, who gladly caught the woman she loved. She was weak, beaten, skinnier than when she had left but she was alive. Waverly pulled Nicole into a soft yet passionate kiss. The emotions of the last 3 months poured into the kiss with every tear that Waverly had wanted to cry since Nicole had been taken. Nicole pulled out of the kiss, a half smile on her face. She patted Waverly on the chest, running her fingers down her vest. “You...look sexy in that...” 

Heat began to rise up the back of Waverly’s neck and crept onto her face. She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. “Of course you would flirt with me in this state. Come on, Juliette. Let’s get you home.” Waverly pressed her finger to her ear. “Package in hand. Extraction needed at the stairwell. We’re coming out!” Waverly pulled Nicole’s right arm over around her shoulders, allowing Nicole the ability to push all her weight onto her.. 

“You been working out?” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear as they started to ascend up the stairs.

“Can you not flirt with me right now? It’s very distracting.” Waverly giggled.  
“I...have...3 months...” Nicole couldn’t finish her sentence before they had to stop so she could catch her breath. “Sorry.”

“Baby, don’t apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I should have looked harder.” Waverly’s eyes dropped to the ground, not wanting to show Nicole her pain. “We can’t do this right now...I need to get you safe.” Waverly shook the negative thoughts from her head and looked up, spotting Rori having just finished with the 3 Revenants. “Rori! I need your help to carry Cole out of here!” 

“I’m coming.” Rori yelled down to them. “Had to take out this pile of shit up here.”

As they waited, Waverly heard the familiar sound of Peacemaker and screams of the demons being sent back to Hell. “Nonna? How’s it going?”

“Making our way to you right now, Babygirl. Just sending all of these cockgoblins back to the Hell.”

“Any sign of Bobo?” 

“Nedley’s team has already captured him and a couple others. They are in a strong holding tank, one made of plastic. I’ll handle him once we get back to the station.” A small pause dropped over them then Wynonna asked the question the team all wanted an answer to. “How’s too Haught to trot doing?”

“Not well.” Waverly’s voice quivered over the radio. “Nedley, call in an ambulance.”

“It’s here, it’s waiting.” Nedley calmly answered over the comms. 

Rori took Nicole by the other arm and the two started the ascent back up, not letting her exert any energy. “How ya feeling sis? Does this hurt?” Rori poked one of Nicole’s bruises, something they did often to each other. 

“I’m...gonna...kick...your...ass.” Niole grunted out. Waverly’s eyes narrowed towards Rori. 

“Touch her again and I’ll kill you myself.” Waverly snapped at her partner. This caused Nicole to smirk and chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's been found, but was it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know, with recent events it has put a lot into prospective for me when it comes to my fics. One thing I haven't done enough of is thank you guys. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read the nonsense that I write. Thank you for accepting the horrible writing I do lol. you guys are simply amazing and I can't thank you enough for sticking these stories out. To the few who are running the gauntlet and reading all 3 of my stories at once, you the real MVPs and I salute you!

The ambulance had just pulled up to the hospital. Waverly hadn’t left Nicole’s side since they had found her, afraid if she let her out of her sight she might wake up from this dream she was in. “Baby?” Nicole slowly opened her eyes, searching for the only face she wanted to see. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” Waverly lifted Nicole’s hand to her lips, kissing across each bruised knuckle. Nicole pulled off her oxygen mask, trying to speak. “Cole, you have to leave that on, ok?” She shook her hand away.

“I...need to talk to you...” Nicole struggled with her words. Her fever had spiked again and her oxygen levels were running extremely low. “You give...CJ...to Nedley ok?...He’s gonna pretend he doesn’t want her but he love..loves that damn cat.”

Tears welled in Waverly’s eyes as she gripped tightly to Nicole’s hand. “I’m just so sorry.”

Nicole shook her head, the sweat caused by the fever was dripping down her forehead and onto the blankets below. “No. I’m sorry.” She coughed, blood coming from her lungs. “I’m so sorry, Waverly, for everything. I made a huge mistake.”

“No, forget about leaving. It doesn’t matter, baby.” Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s cheek, gently wiping away the sweat and tears. 

“Yes it does. It does matter...” Nicole’s energy was wearing thin but she had things she needed to say so she kept pushing on. “Especially now. I just really thought I was doing the right thing but I left you and I shouldn’t have.”

Waverly leaned down and placed small kisses all over Nicole’s face. “Hey, I’m going to be here when you wake up and we’re going to do all our sorrys then, k? We’re gonna have a big old sorry party...” The tears kept coming. “I’ll make hats!” Waverly’s comment got a small smile out of Nicole. 

“But...If I don’t. No matter what happens, I need you to know that I have never loved anyone the way that I love you or Nim.”

Waverly took in a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears and be strong for her girlfriend. “You know what? Nope. We’re not doing this. You’re going to find a way to keep fighting. You’re going to be fine.” Waverly kissed Nicole one last time before leaving her side so the doctors could take care of her. Dolls wrapped his arms around Waverly, taking her into the waiting room. Wynonna looked down at Nicole.

“Don’t you go dying now, Haughtshit.” She wiped the tears from her own eyes. “Our family needs you, you know. Babygirl needs you. Hell, I fucking need you.” She huffed. 

“Wynonna, if this gets bad...”

“This ain’t bad!”

“Just listen for once, Earp! Ok?” Wynonna simply nodded. “I don’t want to be a burden or on a machine keeping my body alive. And we both know neither Rori or Waverly will be able to let me go...” The doctor injected a shot in Nicole’s arm, her eyelids already growing heavy. 

“Nicole, please don’t ask me do this...” Wynonna interrupted. 

“You’re the only one I can. And you’re the only one she’s going to forgive. Please Wyn? Please?”

After a hesitation, Wynonna took a deep breath and then nodded. “Ok..Ok, you have my word.”

“Thank you.”

“You better not die, Haughtass. You fight for her, do you understand me?”

Nicole softly smiled as the medication from the doctor had finally began to take her. Wynonna joined the team in the waiting room. Rori sat to Waverly’s left while Wynonna took Dolls place on her right. Both had arms tightly around the dirty blonde, pulling her into big group hug. “She’ll be ok, Waves. It’s Nicole. She’s a fighter.” Rori whispered to the younger woman. 

“She survived for 3 months of God knows what Hell just to get back to you, babygirl. We sure know she wasn’t fighting for our Posse of Dipshits.” Wynonna smiled at the group that sat around them. They had all fought so hard to track down Nicole. “I can’t believe she lived this long.”

“Did you get Bobo?” Waverly sobbed. “Did you make him pay for what he’s done to Cole?”

“He will. He will get what he deserves. Jeremy has him in one of the holding cells and when I get back, his Bobo balls are getting shot off.” Wynonna stroked Waverly’s hair, trying to calm her. “I know you’re scared.” Wynonna whispered in Waverly’s ear.

“What if she doesn’t make it? What if we were too late to save her?” Waverly whispered back. “What...what if I wasn’t good enough to stop this from happening too? I couldn’t save daddy, Willa. I couldn’t stop Champ. What if I can’t stop from losing Nicole? How am I going to go on without her?”

Wynonna’s heart broke for her baby sister and the pain she was reliving. Dolls placed his hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t I take you to get some coffee? It’s going to be a little while before we hear anything. Let’s get some food in ya.” Waverly nodded. Dolls helped her from her feet, allowing her to slip into his side, his arm wrapping around her to pull her closer as they walked. Wynonna gave Dolls a thankful nod. 

____________________________________________________________  
3 hours had passed since Nicole had been brought into the hospital and they still hadn’t heard a word. It was 3 in the morning with each member of the team stretched out on different couches and chairs around the room. Waverly had found her way onto a couch with Rori, snuggling down to finally get some sleep. Rori knew the only reason she was even laying there with her was because she looked like Nicole but she couldn’t deny this woman some type of comfort. Rori didn’t have eyes for Waverly, hell she was in love with Chrissy, something she had yet to admit. Rori stared at the ceiling. Praying in her own way that somehow Nicole would pull through this. She had to right? She was her sister. Her twin sister. They had never left each other’s sides. 

Rori was pulled from her thoughts by an attractive young lady walking into the waiting room. The woman ran right to Rori and kissed her. “Nikki! You’re ok!” The lady yelled, startling all of the posse from their sleep. 

Waverly looked at the woman, confused as to why she was kissing Rori and even more confused on why she thought she was Nicole. Everyone was soon on their feet. “Uh, who are you?” Rori questioned. “And why did you just kiss me?”

“You were always a kidder. That’s one of the reasons why I married you. That sexy sense of humor.”

Waverly and Rori’s eyes went wide. “I’m not Nicole. Name’s Rori.”

“If you aren’t Nicole, then where is she?” The woman demanded to know. 

“I’m sorry, this waiting room is for immediate family only.” Waverly explained, still trying to get a read on the woman that was standing in front of them. 

The woman looked around the oddball group of people who were standing in front of her. “There is no way, you are all related to my wife.”

“Excused me? Wife? Since when?” Waverly’s heart began to pound. What else didn’t she know about Nicole. 

“2017.”

“And how did you two meet?” Dolls jumped in before Waverly could. 

“Rock climbing just outside of Vegas.” The group let out a unanimous ‘ohhhh’. “Got married in a flash but that’s what a Brittany live concert and winning big on the slots will do to ya.”

“And why hasn’t she mentioned you to any of us? Mainly me, or ya know, her girlfriend?” Rori pointed to Waverly. 

“Sure didn’t seem like her girlfriend when she was cuddling up so sweetly against you a second ago.”

Wynonna quickly closed the gap between herself and this mysterious woman. “Say that again and see how fast my fist is shoved down your God damn throat!” Rori stepped between them, placing a hand against Wynonna’s chest, pushing her back from the woman. “Don’t think I won’t go all Mother of Dragons on your ass!” Wynonna’s arms swung around Rori, trying her hardest to make contact with the other woman. 

“Calm your ass down.” Dolls picked Wynonna over his shoulder and walked to the other side of the room with her. 

Rori turned her attention back to the woman. “Now that you are causing chaos, do you mind telling me who exactly you are?”

“I am Dr. Shae Pressman-Haught.”

“I am Rori, obviously I am Nicole’s identical twin sister. This is Waverly. Nicole’s girlfriend.”

“I take it Nikki never told you about me?”

“That would be a big fat noppers.” Waverly mumbled, sticking close to Doc’s side. Nedley could see the doctor coming down the hall towards them and quickly stepped to Shea. 

“I’m Captain Nedley. It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Haught, why don’t you come with me for a bit to eat and we can talk about what is going on with Detective Haught.”

“Finally a nice member of this group. Thank you, Captain.” He escorted her away, giving Waverly a pleasant smile as she mouthed ‘thank you’. Waverly stared as they rounded the corner heading for the elevators at the end of the hall. 

“Ms. Earp? Detective Haught?” The doctor approached them. “Nicole managed to live through surgery. How? We do not know. She had extensive damage throughout her body. You may want to have a seat before we discuss this further.” The whole group sat down, Rori and Wynonna’s arms around Waverly, trying to shield her from the pain that was heading her way. 

“Please, Doc, tell us what’s going on?” Rori urged the doctor to continue. 

“Firstly, Nicole is very dehydrated and malnourished. We have begun to introduce her to fluids and liquid vitamins. She had multiple broken bones.”

“What was broken?” Waverly softly spoke through tears. 

“Her left thumb was completely dislocated. Every rib has a fracture or is completely broken. She has a clasped left lung. And her leg is fractured in 3 spots.” Waverly looked horrified at how many injuries Nicole had. “Then there is the gun shot wound. Someone removed the bullet but it appears they did a lot of damage taking it out. I would think they did it as one of the many things they did to torture her. She had water in her lungs, which is causing onset pneumonia. Then there is a huge, very deep gash going straight down her chest. The way this cut was is very similar to how we do open heart surgery and from how jagged it is, I would assume she was fighting the whole time, meaning she was fully aware of what was going on. Nicole has a broken orbital bone on her right side.”

“What are the odds of her surviving?”

“The clasped lung, internal bleeding and pneumonia are what could kill her. The wound in her chest hasn’t been properly taken care of and has been kept open. If that infection spreads, there’s no telling. The next 72 hours will be what tells us if her body is going to give up or not.”

“When...can we see her?” Waverly finally was able to speak again. 

“I can allow only one of you in at a time.”

Waverly looked to Rori. “You should go see her.” Even though Waverly desperately wanted to see Nicole, she knew it was important for Rori to see her as well and she was willing to wait a little longer to see her, if needed. “Go.”

But Rori just shook her head. “I’m not ready to see her just yet. You go be with your girl. Give her a kiss for me please?”

“Are you sure?”

“Babygirl, if you don’t get your ass in there to see her, I’ll go give her the kiss myself.” Wynonna said as she shoved Waverly from her seat. “Go see her and tell her how much we all love her and we’re all here. Maybe hold off on yelling at her for the whole not telling you about her hot wife thing. She’s been through a lot.”

Waverly smiled and rolled her eyes. The doctor escorted her to Nicole’s room. “Now, she might not know who you are. The medications we have her on will make her a little out of it.” Waverly nodded and stepped into the room, taking in the woman before her. She looked so fragile. So broken, but she was alive. Waverly pulled the chair close to Nicole’s bedside and sat down, interlocking her fingers with Nicole’s. 

“Waves?” Nicole eyes started to flutter, her breathing becoming more rapid, her chest moving up and down in a fast pace. “No...baby...”

“Shhh...Cole, I’m here, baby. I’m right here.” Waverly leaned over her beautiful girlfriend, gently stroking her cheek. She pressed kisses to Nicole’s lips and cheek. “Shhh, baby. It’s ok. You’re safe now.”

“Take me...don’t hurt her...” Nicole’s nightmare continued on. “Waverly!” Nicole’s eyes shot open, Waverly instantly cupped her cheeks, trying to pull her from the dream she was having. 

“Babe, I’m ok. You’re ok. We’re together again, love.” Waverly spoke softly, her voice was so angelic that it calmed Nicole right away. 

“My angel...” Nicole smiled as she gazed upon Waverly’s face, the light lit her hair like an angelic halo.

“I told you, I would be right here when you woke up sweetie.”

“Please don’t leave? Please?”

“If you want me here, I won’t go anywhere. I’ll stay as long as you want me.” Waverly pressed her forehead against Nicole’s, her hands still on her cheeks. 

“You are so sexy, Waves.” Nicole was groggy and the world was spinning but Waverly was the only thing allowing her to focus. 

Waverly giggled and kissed Nicole. “I missed you so much, baby.”

Nicole kissed Waverly with a big smile on her face as she peppered her lips. “God, your laugh is like Christmas.”

“You’re drugged.” Waverly smirked into the kiss, shaking her head. She couldn’t take her lips from Nicole’s even if she wanted too. She had begged for those lips for 3 months. Aching for them. 

“God, I’ve missed you Waverly Earp.”

“You’ve been through so much, babe. Just rest, ok?” Nicole painfully shifted her body over. “No, no...baby, don’t move!” Waverly placed her hands frantically over Nicole, trying to will her to stop moving.

Nicole hand lifted off the bed and she patted the bed next to her. “Lay with me, please?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Cole.” Nicole just shook her head, pulling Waverly down on the bed. “How can I say no to you?” Waverly planted a strong kiss on Nicole’s lips. “I love you, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled while she leaned her head against Waverly’s shoulder. Within minutes, both were in a deep sleep, feeling safe for the first time in months. The doctors and nurses came in and out for the next few hours but never woke either women, knowing the rest would do both of them a world of good. 

Morning broke through the window in the room, shining directly on Waverly’s face. The light was soft but bright as the young dirty blonde started to shift, eyes fluttering open to finally meet the light of the day. “Mmm, Cole...” Waverly used her left hand to wipe the tired from her eyes, yawning as she did so. She gazed upon Nicole, admiring the woman’s strength and fight. “My warrior, I love you so.” Waverly softly kissed the corner of Nicole’s mouth. 

“I love you too, Waves.” Nicole tried to take in a deep breathe and began to cough, gripping her sides in pain. Waverly rubbed her arm, slowing soothing her. 

“Oh no.”

“What is it?” Nicole asked with concern in her voice. 

“Everyone is in the waiting room, waiting to see you. I just took up the whole night. Rori, Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, Nedley. All of them are here for you. They wanted me to tell you that they love you.”

Nicole smiled. “I only want you right now...”

“There is one more guest outside...”

“Wh...who?”

“You’re wife?” Nicole’s face told Waverly all she needed to know. “So, it’s true? You’re married?” Waverly slid off the bed to stand but didn’t leave Nicole’s bedside. 

“Yes...but baby, please...” Waverly put up her hand, stopping Nicole mid-sentence.

“Just answer two questions for me please?” Nicole nodded slowly. “Do you love her? And am I the other woman because honestly, I can’t handle that right now. I just got you back after thinking you were dead for 3 months. We’ve been searching for your dead body for 3 months, Cole. I had already explained to Octavia that you weren’t coming back. Do you know how heartbreaking that was? It was worse than receiving that damn can. My heart broke when I was told you died. My heart broke more when I had to see Octavia’s break because she loves you, Cole. So damn much. That little girl adores you more than you’ll ever know and that’s why I need to know, are you staying married to her? Are you in love with her? And should I even tell Tavi that you’re alive?” Waverly rambled, her words were just slipping out without any chance of stopping, no matter how hard she tried with tears welling at the corner of her eyes. She was hyperventilating, the verge of a panic attack creeping upon her. 

Nicole had only ever seen Waverly have a panic attack once before but she could tell her signs. Nicole reached over and grabbed Waverly’s hand, trying hard to ignore the pain shooting through her body as she did so but she didn’t care. She needed to touch Waverly. “Waves...baby, lay with me, please? You’re going into a panic attack.” Waverly just nodded and laid back on the bed with Nicole, burying her face into the side of her neck, embarrassed by her outbreak. “You listen...to me, Waves...I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I do not....”Nicole took in a deep breath. “I do not love Shae. I never have. Hell, I haven’t seen her in two and a half years. Waves...look at me...” Waverly slowly tilted her head up, her eyes falling upon the deep brown eyes that she loved staring into. “Waverly, you were the reason I lived as long as I have. You’re the reason I fought.” Nicole’s eyes started to tear up, reliving the torture and pain she had endured just to see Waverly again. Her heart rate spiking and then dropping out, causing her to start shaking uncontrollably. Waverly quickly jumped off the bed as the nurses and doctors ran into the room.

“Oh my god...” Waverly was escorted from the room by a nurse, leading her back to the waiting room. The others could see the horror in her eyes as Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna’s neck, burying her face in her shoulder. “I just couldn’t let it go. I pushed her too hard.” Waverly sobbed. 

“Shh..Babygirl, what happened?” Wynonna tried to console her younger sister, gently patting her back and rubbing her arm. 

“I asked her about Shae and...and got her overly worked up. She had a seizer because of me...”Waverly started to sob harder. “Please...take me home...”

“Are you sure?” Wynonna knew Waverly didn’t want to leave. She knew this was the only place she would want to be.

“I can’t risk hurting her more...please...” Wynonna nodded, wrapping an arm around Waverly’s shoulder. They walked through their group of friends who were all still in shock at what was happening.

“Waves?” Rori approached but Waverly just ignored her as Wynonna gave her a sympathetic smile. “Waves, don’t leave, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> Waverly faces off against Mrs. Haught...dun dun dunnnnn
> 
> and other things that I can't remember right now lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets her shit together
> 
> Shae does something stupid and Waverly isn't happy
> 
> Wayhaught is well just Wayhaught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my last update for a minute on this story. I had to take my dad to the ER tonight and we still have no idea on his condition. 2020 can suck it at this point.

It had been 48 hours since Waverly had last seen Nicole and it was eating her alive. She couldn’t eat. She couldn’t sleep. All she did was lay in her bed, curled up in a ball. Chrissy had agreed to take Octavia on a trip to Disneyland for the week as a way of giving Waverly the time she needed. Gus and Wynonna sat in the living room, concern filled the air around them. 

“She can’t just stay up there, Gus. Haughtshit needs her!” Wynonna huffed as she drank some coffee. 

“You and I both know that girl is hurtin’ up there.” Gus sipped on her own cup. Her attention was drawn to the door when a knock came. “Who could be here at this hour of the night?” Gus peered at the clock on the wall, ‘1:23 AM’. 

Wynonna pulled Peacemaker from it’s holster on her side. “I don’t know...” She walked to the door and twisted the brass knob, pulling the door open. “What are you doing here, Haught?”

“I came to see Waverly.” Rori stood with her hands shoved in her pockets, rocking back and forth on from heal to toe. “Nicole isn’t doing so well...”

“What do you mean she’s not doing well?”

“Please, Wynonna. I need to talk to Waverly.” Wynonna stepped aside and let Rori into the house. She pointed up the stairs with Peacemaker. 

“She’s up there. Hasn’t been down in days.” Rori headed for the stairs when Wynonna grabbed her arm. “Don’t break my sister’s heart, please?”

“I can’t promise anything.” Wynonna’s gaze dropped to the floor and she gave Rori a nod before letting go of her arm. Rori approached Waverly in her bed and knelt down next to the bed, taking Waverly’s hand in hers. “Waves? I need you to talk to you about Cole.” Rori’s voice was gentle and sweet. Something Waverly wasn’t use too. 

“Is she ok?” Waverly said, as she used Nicole’s dark blue Purgatory Detective pj shirt to wipe the tears from her face. 

“You need to come see her, Waverly.” Rori’s breath hitched in her chest as she was on the verge of tears. “She’s...she’s not doing well,Waverly. They don’t think she’s going to make it...”

“What? No...nonononononono!” Waverly quickly jumped from the bed. She ran around the room grabbing her clothes, shoes and purse. “I have to go. I never should have left her.”

Wynonna walked into the room and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. “Listen here, you need to stop blaming yourself for what is happening with Haughtpants. What you do need to do is go to that hospital and you fucking show her how much you fucking love her, Babygirl! You love her for every second that you have left with her, do you understand me?”

Waverly nodded. “I really do love her, Nonna...”

Wynonna handed her a ring box. She pulled the lid open to show off the dark metal ring that laid inside of the box. “Now, don’t go getting all mushy on me but I had this made for you. It’s Nicole’s size, just so you know. The ring itself is made from Nicole’s and Daddy’s old badges. The inner material is meteorite. I always wanted them to be with you but seeing as Nicole’s still alive, maybe you can make an honest woman out of Haughty and stop having all that HAUGHT pre martial sex in our house.”

Waverly’s arms flew around Wynonna’s neck, pulling her into a tight embrace that Wynonna cherished deeply. “You are the best sister. Thank you, Nonna.”

“Get out of here. Gus and I will be down later to see Haught stuff and to take over for our Posse of Dumbasses.”

Rori placed her hand in the small of Waverly’s back causing Waverly to flinch a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too.”

“It’s ok. It’s just where Cole always puts her hand when we walk, no matter where we are going.” 

“I’m so sorry, Waves. I didn’t think about it.” She held the front door open for Waverly as they stumbled out of the house and into the car. The drive to the hospital wasn’t overly long but Waverly’s anxiety was starting to get the best of her. Rori reached over and placed a hand on her knee. “Hey. Look, Cole has been stressing because of the wife thing. She feels she’s lost you.”

“She hasn’t. She never will. Rori, that’s why I couldn’t be there. I love her so damn much that I was so hurt by seeing her so hurt.” A tear slid down Waverly’s cheek, dropping on to her blue shirt. “I feel like I’m losing her all over again.”

‘I know what you mean. Just when I was getting excited about having my sister back, I see her slipping away all over again, but you can’t let it stop you from loving her, Waverly. She needs you. Shae has been there since you left and I can tell you this, Waverly Earp. That woman loves you more than she will ever be able to tell you. You would both be the dumbest fools on this planet to ever let that go.”

The pair walked through security, waving to the guard as they walked into the ICU. The sound of beeping machines and code blues were amping Waverly up even more. She had no idea what she was going to say to Nicole, she just knew she needed to kiss her. As they approached the door to her room, they could hear Nicole arguing with someone on the other side. 

“Shae, I do not care what you have to say. You need to understand that I love Waverly with every ounce of my soul. The connection I have with her is something I could never reach with you. What we had was great for patching up the hurt I was going through with losing Jordan but that’s all it was. Waverly is my light in a world that is so damn dark. Do you know that the room I was tortured in had a small hole in the wall and I could see the outside sky through it. Every night one star would shine through that hole. She is my north star, my home. Please understand that, Shae. I can’t love you the way I love her. I can’t love anyone the way I love her.” Nicole’s voice was so tired and weak that it brought even more tears to Waverly’s eyes. 

“This is really the end, Nikki? You are really ending this before it ever really got a chance to take off?” Shae fidgeted with the ring on her finger. “She’s not coming back, you know that right? She doesn’t love you. They couldn’t even find you! You’re too broken for her to tru...”

Before Waverly could even comprehend what her body was doing, she slammed through the door. Her right fist flew through the air, connecting with Shae’s nose. Shae doubled over, clutching her already bleeding nose. “You broke my nose, you stupid bitch!”

“You’ll have more than that if you talk to her that way again!” Waverly pulled back her fist, ready to deliver another hit but Rori stepped between them.

“I believe my sister and my sister from another mister have asked you to leave. I think you should take them up on that offer. Go get your nose checked.” Rori patted her on the back and escorted her out of the room, knowing Waverly needed some time alone with Nicole. 

Waverly’s adrenaline quickly wore off and she started shaking her hand back and forth. “Oh god, I forgot how much it hurts to hit someone!

Nicole weakly smiled at the smaller woman. “Twas a great punch, love. You’ve learned well.” Waverly didn’t answer, she ran to Nicole. Her hands drew to each side of Nicole’s face and she slowly pulled her into a passionate kiss. Nicole’s heart rate spiked but then leveled out as she relaxed into the kiss she had been longing for. Nicole pushed her hand into Waverly’s hair, her grip not allowing Waverly to break away until Nicole needed to stop for air. 

“Did...did you really mean everything you said to her?”

“Heard that, huh?” Nicole coughed out but she nodded her head. “Every word, baby.”

Waverly plucked the ring from it’s box, setting the box on the ground. She twirled the ring between her fingers nervously. “You ever have a moment where you just knew that a person who came into your life was meant to be there? Like really meant to be there? God, I don’t even know how to do this...”

“Do what, love?”

“I have spent my entire life making others happy.” Waverly sat on the edge of the bed, facing Nicole. “I have spent my entire life searching for someone who would love me for me. You love me no matter what, Cole. And I love that about you. Your heart just pours out love everywhere. You are so loving. You are so loyal and you love me even when I can’t love myself. I refuse to lose anyone else that I love, Nicole.” Waverly slowly slid the ring onto Nicole’s delicate finger. She let out a shaky breath. “Because I do. I do, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I really, really love you.” Waverly pressed her forehead against Nicole’s as tears started to flow from both of their eyes. “I don’t know how much time we have together on this earth but would you please allow me the honor of calling you my wife?”

“It’s...it’s a beautiful ring...” Nicole sniffled. 

“Is...is that a yes?” Waverly nervously smiled which was instantly met with a kiss. 

“It’s a yes in this life and in the next, angel.” Nicole caressed Waverly’s cheek, running her thumb over her lip. The love in Nicole’s eyes transcended anything Waverly had ever seen. “I can’t believe you bought me a ring.”

“I won’t lie. Wynonna had it made. It’s a mix of your badge and daddy’s with meteorite in the middle.”

Nicole stared down at her hand, the cast really ruined the moment. Nicole heard sniffling by the door and smiled when she saw all their friends huddled around the door. Neither had noticed Rori recording the proposal. The Skulls, Wynonna and Gus all standing there. “Come in, guys.”

“But we’re only allowed 1 at a time.” Dolls reminded them. 

“I don’t give a shit. It’s a private room and I want my family in here with me. So, get your asses in here. That’s an order.” Everyone walked in to the room with Doc shutting the door behind them. “Now...I don’t know what the future holds for me, guys but I am glad that every one of you are here as there are things I need to say.”

“Baby, please don’t talk like this.”

“Waves, I need to get this all off my chest just in case, please?” Waverly just laid down next to Nicole, burying her face into the crook of the taller woman’s neck. “Gus, thank you for being like a second mother to me and accepting me into your family, no questions asked.”

Gus just smiled. “Thank you for loving my niece and great niece like they deserve to be loved.”

“Wyn...fuck, I don’t know what to say about you other than you are a hot mess.” Nicole teased her friend. “I’m kidding. In such a short amount of time you have become one of my best friends.”

Wynonna’s gaze fell to the ground, the tip of her toe kicking at an invisible rock on the ground. “I uh, I’ve never had a best friend before...”

“Well, you do manage to Earp things up quite a bit but I do love you, dude.” 

“You’re not going to die dude, you just got engaged!” Rori said as she leaned down to hug her sister tightly. 

“What about you? Any wedding bells in your future, sis?” Rori couldn’t hide her smile.

Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “You fight that infection with everything you have, Cole because I really, really want to marry you.”

“I’m trying my best, baby. I’m just so tired.” Waverly could see it. Waverly could see how tired she was. 

“I know baby. I know but I’m going to be here every step of the way. No matter what, Cole. I’m going to make up for the fact we didn’t find you sooner.” 

“Waves. You and Rori did nothing wrong. I know you two looked as hard as you could. I don’t blame either of you for what happened. None of this is your fault. Do you understand me? None of it. No one could have found me sooner.”

“You could have.”

“I doubt it. Do you know how many times they moved me before you found me? At least 3 times. They knew you were looking and they knew when you would get close. Bobo said numerous times how you guys were ruining his plans. Something about the Earp Heir.”

“They know who I am, why were they questioning you?” Wynonna spoke softly from the corner of the room.

“Hell if I know...I don’t know why they kept me alive. I don’t know what any of it was about.” Nicole shook her head as she remembered the last 3 months. She looked up at Waverly. “When can I see Nim? I mean...can I see Nim?”

Waverly smiled softly. “Of course you can. As soon as Chrissy gets back to town with her, I’ll bring her over.”

Nicole leaned her head back and smiled, the tiredness finally pulling at her eyelids. “I’d like that, babe. Very much.” Nicole said as she drifted into a heavy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nicole reunites with Nim. Wynonna gets her revenge


End file.
